Quand connerie rime avec folie
by Neko no Uta
Summary: Il était une fois, deux folles dans une ville nommée Karakura. Elles rencontrent un hollow sans le savoir. Un shinigami roux et ses amis les sauvent au bord de la mort. Bonne chose ? Peut-être. Être vivant, c'est plus pratique pour faire chier les gens. Embêter les vivants, c'est bien, mais il faut élargir ses champs d'action, c'est pour ça qu'embêter les morts, c'est mieux !
1. Chapter 1

Voilà ma première fiction ! Depuis le temps que j'attends ça ! N'hésitez pas à faire des critiques, ce que vous aimez ou pas, et je ferai de mon mieux pour me corriger (si ces critiques sont toutefois détaillées). Je répondrai aux reviews, ou du moins si je peux, et surtout si j'en ai. Si vous trouvez des erreurs de frappes, dites les moi, je les corrigerai, j'ai moi-même horreur des fictions mal écrites, et bourrées de fautes.

Donc, cette histoire parlera de, non pas une, mais DEUX héroïnes ! J'essaierai de respecter au mieux le caractère des autres personnages qui ne sont pas à moi.

Sur ce...

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! (Oui, j'espère beaucoup)

PS : Seules les deux filles que je vais présenter sont à moi. Les autres, qui arriveront plus tard, mais bien assez tôt, sont à Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une parole prise à la légère**

J'ouvre un œil. Puis deux. Je finis par m'asseoir sur mon lit en baillant et en m'étirant. Je me lève, fais deux pas et manque de tomber à cause de mon sac de cours resté en plein milieu de ma chambre, évidemment.

Qui est l'imbécile qui l'a laissé ici ?

Ah oui, c'est moi.

Je me dirige d'un pas lent vers la cuisine après avoir survolé souplement les escaliers (ou du mois le plus souplement possible quand on vient de se réveiller). Ma mère m'attend déjà. Je lui fais une bise rapide et prends tranquillement mon petit déjeuner.

Je regarde ma montre, manque de m'étouffer après avoir vu l'heure, et remonte les escaliers à vitesse grand V (bizarrement, je suis mieux réveillée à présent).

Voyons, voyons... L'uniforme du collège...

Collège. Ce mot résonne dans ma tête. Et c'est très désagréable. Oui, je déteste le collège. Comme tous les collégiens, je suppose.

Si j'avais le pouvoir de remonter le temps, je tuerais bien le petit con qui a eu le sadisme d'inventer ça. Et niveau sadisme, je m'y connais, pourtant.

Mais je ne vais pas m'attarder là dessus, puisqu'il est temps pour moi de quitter mon humble demeure, pour partir vers le COLLÈGE, sujet de tous mes mots de tête, que je qualifierais plutôt d'enfer. J'informe ma mère de mon départ et elle me souhaite de passer une bonne journée. Elle devrait pourtant savoir qu'il est impossible de passer une bonne journée quand on s'est levé à presque 6h30 du matin (et encore, il y en a qui font pire), pour se rendre à L'ÉCOLE pour se faire chier pendant près de dix heures pour écouter des vieux vous déblatérer des choses incompréhensibles, et ce, TOUS LES JOURS. Ça me semble pourtant évident.

Mais pas pour ma mère, apparemment.

Je me dirige machinalement vers une maison, non loin de la mienne, où comme à son habitude, une femme m'invite à entrer et me propose quelque chose à grignoter. Et comme à mon habitude, je refuse poliment. Elle appelle une personne que je connais bien qui arrive deux minutes après. Nous nous disons "bonjour" et partons aussitôt après avoir salué les autres membres de la famille.

《 Faites attention en chemin !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il nous arrive, maman !》

Sur cette recommandation qui nous semblait futile, nous quittons la maison pour nous rendre en enfer. Collège, pardon. Rho, et puis, c'est pas comme si je parlais du paradis, là, il y aurait une vraie différence. On n'est pas à un détail près. Je sais, je fais une fixation là-dessus. Pas que je sois mauvaise élève, non, je me débrouille plutôt bien, même, mais l'école, c'est chiant, il faut le dire. Surtout quand on a la pression que nos parents nous mettent sur le dos chaque jour. Il faut dire que je viens d'une famille super stricte, où il est rarement permis de commettre des erreurs, et où on apprend les bonnes mani- Oh, mais j'ai complètement oublié de me présenter ! Oui, bon, j'ai parlé des bonnes manières, je n'ai jamais parlé du sens des priorités...

Passons. Je me présente donc. Je suis Mizore Hylia de l'Arbrivière des Champs dit la Roche.

Long, vous dites ? Mais pas du tout. Il est très simple à retenir en plus. Mais c'est vrai que c'est long à écrire par contre. Mais bon, c'est assez amusant de voir les japonais buguer en m'appelant. Surtout les profs, je fais semblant de ne pas comprendre et les oblige à répéter jusqu'à ce qu'ils réussissent.

Nyahaha, vengeance.

Sadique ? Non... je dirais plutôt foutage de gueule. Nuance.

Oui, je parle de japonais, car, oui, j'habite au Japon. Et oui, je vous parle en français. Pourquoi ? Et bien remarquez que mon nom n'a aucun lien avec la langue japonaise. Mais que mon prénom, lui, l'est.

Maintenant, faites le lien.

...

Mais comme en fait, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre que vos petit cerveaux ramollis et sous-développés fassent le lien, je vais le dire, histoire de ne pas perdre de temps. Voilà, alors je suis japonaise et française. Et oui, c'est aussi simple que ça. Mon paternel est donc français (d'où mon nom assez européen) et ma mère japonaise (qui elle n'a pu me donner qu'un prénom d'origine nippone, à défaut de son nom de jeune fille).

Bon, après, je vous passerai leur rencontre, mais je peux vous dire que le boulot de mon père l'obligeait à se déplacer un peu partout dans le monde. Je n'ai pas demandé les détails, je ne m'intéresse pas aux histoires de cœur.

Bon, donc j'habite au Japon, dans la ville de Karakura plus précisément. Petite ville assez sympa, petite, mais sympa. C'est un coin un peu paumé, aussi, mais bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre, j'ai vu pire. Même si ça manque cruellement d'animation, ça me convient: un collège à un peu plus de cinq minutes de marche, une ville sûre où on peut donc se balader assez librement... Du moins, les autres le peuvent, mes sorties sont assez limitées, soit ma mère est une mère poule, soit elle a décidé de me pourrir la vie au maximum.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que c'est un endroit cool, qui pourrait l'être encore plus si ma mère n'était pas constamment sur mon dos. Parce que si je dois passer sur un passage piéton, alors là, c'est l'angoisse totale pour elle. Mais j'ai treize ans, presque quartorze, maintenant, je suis au collège, je ne suis plus un bébé, mince !

Bref. Que dire d'autre? J'ai de LONGS (détail très important) cheveux bruns bouclés aux bout et de grands yeux marron (même si pas mal de gens pensent qu'ils sont noirs) toujours à moitié fermés. Je suis de taille... Normale, je pense. Je ne suis pas une géante, mais je ne suis pas non plus une naine, quoi. Même si je suis plus grande que petite. Pour mon âge. J'ai treize ans et quelques, et... Que dire d'autre ? Je crois que j'ai fais le tour de ma personne à présent. Bah, de toute façon j'ai trop parlé (ou plutôt pensé).

* * *

Moi, Sora, quatorze ans et toutes mes dents, ai fait une découverte qui bouleversera des générations.

Je suis sûre que le mec qui a inventé l'école était un pédophile qui justement s'est fait avoir par un des enfants qu'il harcelait, et qui du coup pour se venger, oblige tous les autres enfants à aller à l'école jusqu'à notre majorité. Et que cette malédiction existera jusqu'à la fin des temps... De mon temps, en tout cas. Et que les profs ne sont autre que ses fidèles serviteurs qui lui ont promis de l'aider dans cette voie. Ou peut-être même ses enfants !

Oh mon dieu. Enfin, je ne crois pas en dieu, mais bon.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je crois que je viens de faire la découverte de l'année. Que dis-je, du SIÈCLE. Et même que les gens m'acclameront, et qu'on me jettera des fleurs, et que j'enchaînerai, prix Nobel après prix Nobel, et que... Ouais, nan, je m'égare un peu, là... Mais ça aurait pu être sympa.

Bref. Je suis polie, alors je vais me présenter. Comme cité plus haut, je m'appelle Sora. Ça veux dire "ciel" en japonais. La classe, hein ?

Mon nom de famille ? Quel nom de famille ? J'ai pas de nom de famille, moi... Bon, ok, j'en ai un. Le premier qui se marre, je l'écartèle, bien lentement, histoire de bien le faire souffrir mais en le gardant vivant sinon c'est pas drôle, pendant que je lui arrache les ongles, des pieds aussi, bien sûr, ensuite je lui arrache les dents pour en faire un collier que je donnerai à sa maman. Et le cordon du collier sera bien entendu fait de ses boyaux.

Craignez-moi ! MOUHAHAHAHAHA !

Bon, ok, j'arrête. Donc mon nom... Il n'a pas d'importance, n'est ce pas ? Si ? Vous faites chier.

Bon. Je suis Sora Ducon. Non, je ne suis pas en train de vous insulter, Ducon est mon nom de famille.

...

Et je porte très mal mon nom, d'ailleurs, je suis très intelligente, moi. Oui, monsieur, parfaitement, je suis plus intelligente que vous tous qui vous moquez de mon nom, MAIS MOI, J'EN SUIS FIÈRE, DE MON NOM !

Bon, c'est vrai, j'en veux à mort à mon père pour m'avoir donné un nom aussi merdique. Je suis heureuse d'être au Japon, et pas en France, parce que essayez d'être crédible avec un nom pareil, vous !

Mais changeons de sujet, pas je n'aime pas parler de mon nom... Mais en fait si, j'aime pas.

Mais changeons de sujet. Alors, je suis donc Sora et vous connaissez mon nom, et je suis brune, comme la majorité des asiatiques, car oui, je suis asiatique. Et un peu européenne, aussi, mais bon. Trop compliqué pour vous, pauvres primates sans aucune intelligence. En fait, j'ai surtout trop la flemme de raconter l'histoire. Bref. Brune aux yeux... Bruns, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître et... Je porte des lunettes. Et les lunettes sont un signe d'intelligence. C'est scientifiquement prouvé.

Nan, en fait j'en sais rien.

Et je ne fais pas une fixation sur l'intelligence du fait de mon nom. Pas du tout.

Bref. J'habite la ville de Karakura... Et c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire sur moi. À part que j'ai ma meilleure amie qui s'appelle Mizore. C'est une fille complètement tarée, mais je l'aime bien. Et elle a un nom impossible à prononcer, sérieux, ça doit bien faire une petite dizaine d'années que je la connais, et je n'ai jamais réussi à l'écrire correctement. Moi, mon nom est peut être ridicule, mais au moins, il est facile retenir.

Na.

* * *

Deux jeunes filles parcouraient plus ou moins gaiement les rues pour se rendre à l'endroit désiré (ou pas). Elles s'arrêtèrent un bref instant devant un lycée, celui dans lequel elles iront plus tard, et reprirent leur marche.

Jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elles s'effondre. Sora se retourna, prête à se moquer ouvertement, mais remarqua que son amie restait à terre, stupéfaite.

《 Et bien alors? On tombe toute seule, maintenant ?

\- Je me suis cognée contre quelque chose, grogna Mizore.

\- Bien sûr, un mur invisible, sûrement !》rit Sora.

Mizore soupira bruyamment.

《 On devrait se dépêcher si tu ne veux pas qu'on soit en retard, fit son amie binoclarde en regardant sa montre. Allez, viens !》

Elle lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Mizore allait l'attraper...

Quand cette main tomba au sol.

Aucune des deux filles ne semblait s'en rendre compte, mais la douleur fut la plus rapide pour Sora.

《 Faites attention en chemin !》

Elle cria.

* * *

Bon, et bien voilà, premier chapitre. Ça me fait tout drôle. Et j'aime bien mette un peu de suspens, nyahahaha !

Quoiqu'il en soit, mes chapitres sont écrits à l'avance, donc j'ai juste à les améliorer et les réécrire, donc en principe, ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps. Aussi, je re-recorrigerai les chapitres déjà écrits, mais seulement pour rattraper quelques petites fautes d'inattention, donc rien qui changerait l'histoire de fond en comble. Voilà. J'aime quand tout est bien net et sans erreurs. Toutefois, l'erreur est humaine, c'est bien pour ça que je me relis.

Maintenant... Review ? Pleaaaase!


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde! Je suis de retour pour... Un nouveau chapitre après un looong temps d'absence, désoléééée.

MAIS, du coup, j'ai pris un peu d'avance sur le chapitre à venir, donc c'est un mal pour un bien, on va dire.

Bref. Étant donné que j'ai reçu plusieurs reviews (trop contente !), je vais y répondre :

**Grammarya**: Merci pour les reviews ! Je dois bien t'avouer que quand j'ai vu toute la liste des fautes, j'ai vraiment, vraiment, vraiment beaucoup flippé. En tout cas, les mots à la fin m'ont fait plaisir ! Mais quand j'ai vu les fautes que j'avais faites... Oh mon dieu. C'est juste horrible. Je me demande vraiment comment j'ai fais pour laisser passer toutes ces erreurs. De toute façon, c'est ma prof de français qui est nulle. Non, je ne rejette jamais la faute sur les gens, du tout. Enfin, de toute façon, maintenant, j'ai une Bêta lectrice (merci à elle, d'ailleurs), donc ça devrait aller.

Mais sinon, merci de suivre mon histoire et de laisser des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

**Skylark18**: Hey, tu croyais que je ne te reconnaîtrai pas ? Et d'abord, le 18, c'est MON numéro fétiche. Tss...

Nan, mais sérieux, merci pour la review. J'espère que tu m'en laissera d'autres, hein ? Hein ? Hein, dis ?

PS : une tronçonneuse ? Tss, pathétique. C'est rien comparé à mon bazooka hyper-destructeur-qui-déchire-troooop-wesh. Hin hin.

Re-PS : Seules Mizore et Sora (ainsi que leurs familles) m'appartiennent. Les autres sont à Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Était-ce un rêve ? **

Mizore fixait son amie qui pleurait et criait. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. Elle tendit son autre main tremblante, comme pour l'aider.

Mais seulement, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Soudain, quelque chose la souleva à bonne distance du sol. De nouveau, elle entendit des pleurs.

Sora commençait à s'aplatir sur le sol. Quelque chose l'écrasait. Mais elle ne put se concentrer d'avantage sur la pauvre fille, car elle même sentit une vive douleur à son flanc droit. Elle lâcha un gémissement étouffé, la prise s'étant raffermie sur elle.

Elle reçu un nouveau choc, à la tête, cette fois. Du sang coula dans ses yeux l'empêchant de voir. Néanmoins, elle savait que Sora, souffrait aussi, ses plaintes s'élevant dans l'air. Elle senti de nouveau quelque chose perforer son flanc droit, et gémis de nouveau.

《 Est-ce qu'on va... Mourir ? 》

Brusquement, elle sentie moins de pression sur son corps, la chose venait de la lâcher. Elle ne daigna pas pousser un cri de joie, voyant le sol se rapprocher dangereusement. Mais bizarrement, ce n'est pas le sol qu'elle sentie en premier, mais des bras qui l'entourait. Elle n'eut le temps que de voir des cheveux roux, et entendre des voix paniquées. Une jeune femme et un jeune homme peut être. Mais elle ne put penser plus longtemps, car elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Je me lève en sursaut, haletante. Je regarde autour de moi, paniquée.

Je suis où ? Je ne connais pas cet appartement, moi. En plus, c'est tout petit. Je cligne des yeux. Je. suis. où ? Et surtout, qu'est ce que je fais ici ? J'étais pas sur le chemin de l'é-

Je sens mon estomac se nouer. Mizore et moi nous sommes faites attaquées. Je regarde mes vêtements et... Ils sont intacts ? Pas une tâche de sang, RIEN. Donc c'était sûrement un rêve, alors. Mais vraiment un rêve chelou, dis donc. Pourtant, j'en ai fait des rêves, comme la fois où je me battais contre des pizzas et des boulettes de viandes pour délivrer mes camarades de classe qui étaient retenus en otage. Oui, bon, je devais avoir faim ce soir-là. Ils sont cons, aussi, de se faire avoir par des boulettes !

Attendez, je parlais de quoi au départ ? Ah ! Mizore ? Oh mon dieu, Mizore ! Cette fois je gesticule dans tous les sens avant de heurter quelque chose. Je regarde un peu plus près. Mais c'est... Nan mais je rêve, elle dort, là ! Bah oui, Mizore, on est complètement paumées, mais oui, continuons de dormir ! C'est pas comme si on était dans un endroit inconnu à la merci de n'importe qui ! Sauf si ça se trouve elle connait cet endroit, elle. Soit ça, soit on s'est faites kidnappées par des violeurs. Quoique, si c'était des violeurs, ils nous auraient ligotées, non ? Avec les baillons, et tout et tout. On ne serait pas dans des futons. Donc, c'est pas des violeurs. Ça me rassure, dis donc, j'ai pas envie d'être embarquée dans une histoire pas nette, moi.

Bon. Autant analyser la situation. Je me retrouve assise sur un futon, Mizore dormant tranquillement à côté de moi, dans un appart' qui m'est complètement inconnu. Dans cet appartement, il y a donc, Mizore, moi et... et... C'est qui la dame qui pionce, là ?

Je me rapproche doucement. Elle est assise, appuyée sur le mur. Et si on devait la définir... Et bien elle est vraiment jolie. Un visage à la fois enfantin et mâture, une peau pâle, des cheveux... Roux ? C'est pas courant au Japon. En tout cas, ça lui va bien. Et enfin, la chose qu'il aurait été difficile de ne pas remarquer: sa poitrine. Assez volumineuse. Elle ne doit pas passer inaperçue dans la rue, elle. Entre ses cheveux et ses... atouts.

Bon. C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je fais quoi ? Je réveille la jolie demoiselle (oui, elle est jeune, elle doit avoir 15-16 ans... juste un an ou deux de plus que moi, en fait), ou bien je reste là à me faire chier ?

Finalement, je n'aurai pas à choisir, un garçon vient de faire son entrée. Alors... Quoi, encore roux ? C'est pas brun la couleur de cheveux des asiatiques ? Bon. Grand, jeune, les sourcils froncés, les yeux bruns (quand même). Il pose une couverture sur le dos de la fille, et me remarque enfin.

《Oh, tu es réveillée !

Nan, nan, je suis juste assise, les yeux grands ouverts, et ça fait dix plombes que je me fais chier mais nan, je dors. Parfois, je me dis que les gens sont cons, quand même. Ils voient une chose évidente, mais ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de poser une question inutile. Limite, je pourrais être en train de me vider de mon sang, qu'on pourrait me dire《 Est-ce que ça va ? 》Bah, oui bien sûr, nickel, pourquoi, ça ne se voit pas peut être ? Néanmoins, je décide de rester polie, je ne le connais pas, après tout.

\- Oui, depuis un moment, mais bon.

\- Tu vas bien, ça me rassure.

Pourquoi je ne serais pas bienv? Soudain, un horrible souvenir me revient en tête. Souvenir... Non, rêve ? Comment je pourrais être indemne, sinon ?

Mais pourtant...

\- Euh... Vous êtes qui au fait ?

\- Ah, oui, je suis Ichigo Kurosaki. Enchanté.

Ah bon. Bah pas moi. Je ne sais toujours pas où je suis. Et ça me dérange un peu. Et s'il pouvait arrêter de froncer les sourcils comme ça, il pourrait être plus rassurant. Sérieux, il va finir tout ridé, s'il continue comme ça.

Il doit se demander ce que je fais, vu que je ne dis rien. Et oui, je pense beaucoup, moi. Ça fait que j'ai des moments d'absence, des fois. Comme maintenant, quoi. Ah oui je devrais peut-être penser à dire un truc, non ? Il va trouver ça suspect, sinon. Oui, un truc à dire, un truc à dire...

-C'est quoi ton gâteau préféré ?

Bon, là, à la limite, j'aurais pu me taire. Parce que non seulement ça ne va pas m'avancer, mais en plus, je vais me faire passer pour une folle. Et conne, aussi. Encore une fois.

\- Hein ?

\- La sagesse acquérir il te faut pour comprendre ces braves paroles.

Si je parle version maître Yoda, c'est obligé qu'il me croit. Parce que quand on est face à un vieil extraterrestre vert qui parle à l'envers, on ferme sa gueule, et on obéit.

\- Euh... Si tu veux... Bon, c'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Je me disais bien qu'on ne se connaissait pas. Un roux au Japon, je m'en serais souvenue. Pas comme certaines...

Je glisse un regard suspicieux vers Mizore, qui dort toujours.

Le dénommé Ichigo a poussé un soupir quand j'ai parlé de ses cheveux. Il reprend, mais un peu plus ferme, cette fois:

\- Bon, c'est quoi ton prénom ?

\- Bah, je m'appelle Sora.

Je trouve que c'est déjà suffisant. Il n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

\- Et ton nom de fam-

\- Il fait beau aujourd'hui, hein ?

\- Ah, euh, oui, mais ton nom de-

\- Une telle chaleur me donne envie de partir, tient !

\- Mais ton-

\- Ravie de t'avoir rencontré !

C'est dingue ce que les gens sont curieux! Mais je me dois de préserver mon identité secrète.

...

Oui, c'est vrai, je veux pas parler de mon nom, et alors ? Alors que j'allais me relever, une tête rousse me saute dessus. Enfin, pas que la tête, hein, le corps avec.

\- Oh ! Tu es enfin réveillée !

J'admire leur sens de l'observation. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais franchement, tout ce qu'ils disent est profond. Je relève la tête, histoire de voir l'énergumène qui vient de me rentrer dedans. Oh, c'est la jolie demoiselle à la grosse poitrine. Je sais, il y a d'autres manières de nommer les gens, mais c'est la chose qui saute le plus aux yeux (mis à part ses cheveux). Elle se relève, s'excuse pour sa maladresse, et me regarde avec une lueur de soulagement. Ils sont bizarres à me regarder comme ça.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demande une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne. Ah, c'est maintenant qu'on se réveille ? Et après c'est moi qu'on traite de flemmarde ! En plus, elle ne prend même pas la peine de se relever.

\- Maintenant que tu es ENFIN réveillée, tu peux m'expliquer où on est ?

Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux. Quoi ?

\- Tu veux dire que... Tu ne sais pas où on est ?

\- Si je le savais, je ne t'aurais pas posé la question !

Ma réponse ne la rassure pas. Bon, elle compte me répondre un jour ?

\- Sora... Tu ne connais vraiment pas cet endroit ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

C'est qu'elle commence à me faire peur. C'est pas comme si on était en enfer ?

\- BON TU ME RÉPONDS, OUI OU MERDE ? criais-je.

\- Mais pourquoi je saurais où on est ?

\- Parce qu'on ne serait pas là, sinon.

\- Et pourtant, je ne sais pas où on est, je n'aurais pas demandé qui sont ces étrangers qui nous regardent comme si on était folles depuis tout à l'heure, sinon !

Elle pointe du doigt les deux roux qui, effectivement, nous regardent étrangement. Oh bah merde alors. Si elle non plus ne sait pas où on est, alors...

\- Euh... Si je peux me permettre, commença la fille, nous ne nous connaissons pas, effectivement. Mais on vous a trouvées inconscientes dans la rue, et du coup on vous a ramenées ici.

\- Inconscientes ? demandais-je.

\- Oui, me répondit le roux. Probablement à cause de la chaleur ou quelque chose comme ça.

Elle est un peu fumeuse son explication. Il faisait à peine vingt degrés. Mizore et moi nous regardons. On ne va pas poser plus de questions devant l'air apparemment gêné des deux autres.

\- Oh... Je vois... fit Mizore.

Cette dernière regarda l'heure et je crus que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

\- Onze heures et quaaaaart ? Je vais me faire tuer par mes parents !

\- Attendez... On a dormi plus de quatre heures ?!

Les plus grands bredouillent quelques excuses incompréhensibles, (dont une en rapport avec des chimpanzés de la part de la fille) ça me fait penser que je ne connais toujours pas son nom d'ailleurs. Mizore non plus du coup, mais ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger plus que ça.

\- Hum, d'accord, et sinon je peux connaître vos noms ?

\- Ah, oui, je suis Orihime Inoue. Enchantée ! Et vous ?

Hime ça veut dire princesse, non ? Pas étonnant qu'elle soit si belle avec un nom pareil. Mais si ça se trouve, ça n'a aucun rapport, regardez, moi j'ai un nom de famille qui est complètement stupide, et pourtant, je ne le suis pas. Donc ça ne veut rien dire.

\- Je mappelle Sora.

\- Ma maman m'a toujours dis de ne pas donner mon nom à des inconnus.

Un silence s'installe.

...

\- ... Mizore... Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir mon nom.

\- Bon, et bien je crois qu'il est temps pour nous d'y aller, et... Euh, merci de nous avoir "ramassées".

Ils me répondent par un sourire crispé, et Mizore et moi nous relevons. Ichigo se relève lui aussi avant de nous dire :

\- Je vais vous ramener chez vous.

\- Non merci, c'est gentil, mais je pense qu'on peut se débrouiller, lui répondis-je.

\- Vous êtes encore fatiguées, je préfère être sûr. Après tout c'est de ma faute... fini-t-il tout bas.

\- Quoi ? demandais-je.

\- Non, rien. Vous êtes sûres que vous allez bien ?

\- Bah oui... répond Mizore

\- Oui, regarde, on pète la forme ! affirmais-je.

Et pour approuver mes paroles, je me relève d'un coup...

Et vomis sur Ichigo. Ce dernier regarde sa veste (qui semblait être neuve, soit dit en passant) avec un air dégoûté. Il essuie son visage avec une serviette qu'Inoue s'était empressée d'aller chercher, pendant que je lui demande de m'excuser.

\- DÉSOLÉE, DÉSOLÉE, DÉSOLÉÉÉE !

\- Uh... Non, vraiment, j'insiste pour vous ramener...

Je renifle un coup et dirige mon regard vers une Mizore avec un visage encore plus blasé que d'habitude.

\- Attendez, je viens avec vous !

\- Non, Inoue, tu dois être épuisée toi aussi. Tu devrais te reposer. Tu as beaucoup travaillé, je m'occupe du reste, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Mais je suis en pleine forme !

\- La dernière fois qu'on m'a dit ça, ça s'est plutôt mal terminé... répond Ichigo en me lançant un regard suspicieux.

Je ne me sens absolument pas concernée.

La rousse prit un air désolé mais acquiesça à contrecœur.

Nous sortons du petit appartement, donnons nos adresses à Ichigo qui nous raccompagne chez nous. Mizore a flippé pendant tout le voyage en pensant à ses parents et je me disais qu'on n'allait pas rigoler chez moi non plus. Mais ce n'étais pas ça qui me préoccupait le plus.

C'était ce fichu rêve. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais... c'était tellement réel. Je frissonne en repensant à tout ça.

* * *

Ichigo nous a ramenées Sora et moi, et je suis actuellement en train de me faire engueuler comme jamais par ma mère. Alors d'après ce que j'ai écouté, je me suis fait privée de télé, d'ordinateur, et de toutes les consoles pendant une semaine. Attendez... Ah, autant pour moi, ce n'est pas une semaine, mais bien deux. Je me disais aussi.

Ichigo lui a bien expliqué la situation, pourtant. Mais elle n'a pas dû trop l'écouter je pense. Elle est persuadée que j'ai séché les cours en compagnie de délinquants (j'en ai déduis que le délinquant en question était Ichigo, le pauvre, il ne doit pas se faire bien voir avec ses cheveux. Enfin dans le sens figuré, je suis sûre qu'on pourrait le repérer à dix kilomètres.)

On dirait que ma mère attend quelque chose de moi. Enfin, j'en déduis ça parce qu'elle me regarde fixement avant de me re-gueuler dessus. Ouiiii, c'est bon, j'avais pas compris que tu me renvoyais dans ma chambre, c'est bon... Je lui obéis et pars sans demander mon reste.

Fiouh... quelle journée ! Et pourtant, je n'en ai presque aucun souvenir. Mis à part ce rêve étrange. Je n'en ai pas parlé à Sora, elle m'aurait prise pour une folle, doublée d'une paranoïaque.

J'en ai marre. Vivement demain...

* * *

_Voilààà ! Fin du deuxième chapiiiiitre ! On se revoit, heu, je ne sais pas quand, mais on se reverra! Enfin, on se reverra, façon de parler, puisque techniquement, on ne se voit pas. Mais de toute façon, vous avez compris._

_Bref, à la prochaine, et n'oubliez pas: une review = une auteure (en l'occurrence, moi) heureuse! Et quand je suis heureuse, je suis en pleine forme et je continue donc la fiction avec entrain ! Ce qui veut dire qu'elle arrivera plus vite !_

_Enfin, moi je dis ça, je dis rien, hein..._


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Après près d'un mois d'attente, voici le chapitre 3. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire dessus, alors je vais vous laisser en profiter après les réponses aux reviews. (Vous constaterez que je suis plus calme que d'habitude)

Pour ceux à qui j'ai répondu par PM, je ne remettrai pas le message ici (sauf si le petit message de remerciement s'est transformé en une longue discussion de près de 3 pages), puisque apparemment, le site n'aime pas trop qu'on réponde aux reviews dans un chapitre. (Je me suis renseignée, vous croyez quoi)

**Skylark18**: Hello-o ! Ben non, le 18, c'est mon numéro fétiche. Na. (Et qui a dit que je parlais comme une gamine ?)

Évidemment que j'ai continué, tu crois quoi ? Que je suis une flemmarde ?

... Non, ne répond pas, en fait.

Le rêve de Sora, oui, on se demande où j'ai trouvé l'idée, hein. Tu m'inspire, sois en fière.

Oui, merci de m'avoir prévenue, j'ai pu tout corriger !

**Diamly**: Bon... Euh, bah ça dépend de l'heure à laquelle tu lis ma fiction.

Sinon je ne sais plus trop quoi te dire, vu qu'on ne fait que se parler ! XD En tout cas, encore merci pour la review, en espérant que ma fic puisse te plaire encore longtemps.

(Ça remonte à loin la réponse à ta review)

**Grammaria**: Bien le bonjour !

Aha ! Même pô peur.

Alors, tu remarqueras peut-être que je n'ai pas corrigé toutes les "fautes", mais j'ai des explications particulièrement claire à cela. "Chapitre 2", je préfère l'écrire en chiffre, parce que vu que ma fanfiction risque d'être longue, au final je ne me vois pas écrire "chapitre trente-deux", déjà parce que c'est long, et que je suis une vraie flemmarde, et ensuite... Bah c'était l'unique raison, en fait.

Ensuite, "auteure", laissé tel quel, parce que je trouve ça nul de dire "auteur" quand on est une fille. C'est pas un mot féminin, quoi. (Vive le féminisme) Et même si ça ne s'écrit pas dans les histoires, je le fait quand même, parce que je suis une rebelle, moi. Ouais.

Pour ma part, je viens tout juste d'être en vacances aussi. Enfiiiiiinnn. Tu as de la chance de les avoir plus tôt. Moi j'ai dû faire mon rapport de stage. Et c'était nul.

Tu peux corriger ce que tu veux, tant que ça ne te gêne pas ! D'ailleurs, tu devrais faire bêta-lectrice, tu es très performante ! J'en suis impressionnée!

Sinon, merci pour les reviews, et je suis désolée si je ne fais pas de fin de chapitre avec du suspens, disons que c'est dur à faire quand le chapitre se termine avec humour. Mais j'espère que tu continueras à me suivre, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Et je tiens bien sûr à remercier les follows et les favorites !

Maintenant que les remerciements sont faits, chapitre !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Bleach ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Seules les deux folles qui servent d'héroïnes m'appartiennent.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Coïncidences ?**

Trois jours étaient passés depuis "le jour du rêve étrange". Et ces trois jours n'ont certainement pas été les meilleurs pour nos deux héroïnes. En effet, ceux-ci n'avaient pas été très joyeux. Sora était dans son lit, son frère à son chevet. Son très cher frère qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

« Nii-san... Tu peux m'apporter de l'eau ?

\- Tu m'as pris pour ta bonniche ? Je te signale que si tu n'étais pas malade, je pourrais être avec mes potes. Et pile quand papa et maman sont occupés, en plus ! Tu me saoules tu sais?

\- Contente de me sentir utile.

Son frère soupira bruyamment, quand une sonnerie retentit.

\- Je vais voir qui c'est. Si tu as besoin de moi, tu m'appelles. »

Sur ces mots, il ferma la porte.

* * *

« Mizore, ça va mieux ma chérie ?

Un grognement répondit à la femme qui s'approcha doucement du lit avant de caresser tendrement les cheveux de la jeune malade. Malade, qui n'avait même plus la force de repousser le geste tendre de sa mère, ce qu'elle aurait fait d'habitude. Une sonnerie retentit.

\- Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais il a mal choisi son moment, grogna-t-elle, Mizore, je descends voir qui c'est et je reviens de suite. »

La concernée ne poussa qu'un soupir retentissant. Sa mère la laissa donc et partit ouvrir la porte... À deux lycéens. Ou on aurait dit en tout cas, pas encore tout à fait matures, mais trop âgés pour n'être qu'au collège. Une fille, et un garçon. Tous les deux roux. Et surtout, l'un d'eux ne lui semblait pas inconnu.

Ce fut la fille qui prit timidement la parole :

« Bonjour Madame, excusez-nous de vous déranger, mais est-ce que Mizore est bien ici ?

\- En effet, mais je dois vous dire que vous arrivez à un bien mauvais moment pour lui rendre visite. Elle est malade.

\- S'il vous plaît ! C'est justement pour vérifier son état qu'on est venu ici ! Nous ne dérangerons pas ! Et nous ne la fatiguerons pas, nous resterons seulement quelques minutes !

Devant l'air résigné de la femme, le garçon rajouta :

\- S'il vous plaît...

\- Excusez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous tout d'abord ? Des amis à Mizore ?

\- En... Quelque sorte... fit le garçon.

\- Je suis Inoue Orihime, et voici Ichigo Kurosaki. Nous n'avons pas pensé à nous présenter, désolée. »

La mère réfléchit quelques instants avant de les inviter à entrer, ce qui lui valut d'être submergée par les remerciements d'Inoue.

Elle leur indiqua la chambre de Mizore avant de s'éclipser. Ils montèrent rapidement les escaliers pour la rejoindre. Orihime s'assit sur une chaise près du lit et Ichigo resta debout.

« Pareil, hein? demanda le garçon.

La lycéenne hocha tristement la tête.

\- Elles ont été attaquées par des hollows. Pour des filles aussi jeunes et sans pouvoir spirituel, il n'est pas étonnant qu'elles s'en sortent avec des séquelles, même avec mon pouvoir de guérison. Mais j'ai pu réparer les plus grosses blessures externes, donc elles sont hors de danger, Kurosaki-kun. Alors ne t'inquiète pas! continua la rousse en souriant.

\- Et quand seront-elles totalement rétablies?

\- Hum... C'est difficile à dire, mais pas plus de cinq jours, je dirais.

\- Je vois.

\- Tu sais, je trouve qu'elles ont eu beaucoup de chance dans leur malheur. Je veux dire, si on était arrivés plus tard... Sora, aurait certainement été écrasée, et Mizore n'aurait probablement pas survécu à l'étreinte.

Nouveau silence.

\- Qui est là ? demanda une voix faible.

Les lycéens constatèrent avec surprise que la malade était déjà réveillée.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Inoue en lui sautant presque dessus.

Mizore plissa ses yeux encore vitreux et regarda les personnes qui lui faisaient face avec incompréhension.

\- Euh... Tu te souviens de nous ? demanda Ichigo.

Nouveau blanc.

\- Ah oui, oui, je me souviens! répondit précipitamment l'alitée.

\- Ouf, j'ai bien cru que tu nous avais vraiment oubliés ! » soupira Kurosaki.

La brune lui répondit par un sourire fatigué.

* * *

**MIZORE**

Mais putain mais qui c'est ceux-là ? Ils ont l'air de me connaître, mais je me souviens pas, moi ! Bon, en même temps, j'ai peut-être dû les oublier, ça ne m'étonnerais pas de moi. Alors, grand type aux yeux bruns et cheveux roux, ah mais si, ça me dit un truc ! Son nom, c'est... Rhaaa, mince, c'est quoi déjà ? Framboise, ou mûre, ou un truc comme ça.

Et la fille, alors... Rousse elle aussi - je ne savais pas que c'était à la mode - et de grands yeux gris, et grosse poitrine. En deux mots c'est ça. Huuuum. Oui, je l'ai déjà vue quelque part, celle-là. Je ne sais plus où, mais je l'ai vue. Et je crois qu'elle a un beau nom aussi, et qui lui correspond bien.

Dommage que j'ai une foutue mémoire qui ne retient que ce qu'elle veut. C'est chiant parfois. Parce que pour me rappeler les pires moments de ma vie que j'aurais voulu oublier, là bizarrement, elle retient, mais les leçons et les noms des gens, alors là, la mémoire elle se barre et me laisse en plan pour me démerder face aux profs et aux personnes en question. Et ça c'est super embêtant.

Comme là maintenant, en fait. Je leur ai dit que je les connaissais, mais franchement c'était bien pour ne pas me faire passer pour une folle sans mémoire - ce que je ne suis pas. Du coup, je suis juste en train de sourire pour tenter de faire diversion. Ce qui doit rendre très mal d'ailleurs, vu mon mal de tête, je dois avoir l'air d'une constipée.

« Dis, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu fais une tête bizarre.

Qu'est-ce que je disais. J'ai l'air d'une constipée. En même temps, je ne peux pas vraiment leur dire que je vais bien. Puisque c'est faux. Et que ça se voit. Mais qui c'est, bon sang ? Ichi... Ichi... Go? Ichigo? Oui, je crois que c'est ça. Par contre la fille... Il me semble qu'il y avait un rapport avec princesse. Pas sûre. Attends. Hime, Hime... Orihime ! C'est Orihime ! Vive moi, j'ai réussi à m'en souvenir !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? je demande.

\- Comme on s'inquiétait, on est venus voir comment tu allais, me répond Orihime.

\- Ah. Et bien merci, alors. Mais ma mère vous a vraiment laissé entrer ? je demande suspicieusement.

\- Oui. On a dû un peu insister, mais on a réussi, m'assure Ichigo.

Je souris pendant deux petites secondes. Ils sont sympas quand même. On ne se connaît même pas, mais ils sont venus me voir. Surtout qu'ils m'ont trouvée dans la rue. Je vais éviter de les oublier à l'avenir.

\- Bon. On va te laisser te reposer, d'accord ? » propose Orihime

J'hoche doucement la tête et les regarde partir. Je me demande si je devrais leur parler de mon rêve, celui que j'ai fait le jour de notre rencontre. Hum... Nan. Vaut mieux pas. C'est un coup à se faire prendre pour une folle, et vu qu'on commence tout juste à se connaître, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. De toute façon, c'est juste un rêve.

N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

**SORA**

Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi, POURQUOI, est-ce que je repars pour l'école ? Nan mais parce que le fait que je sois guérie ne veut pas dire que je suis en mesure d'y retourner. Je viens tout juste de me remettre, ne m'en demandez pas trop, s'il vous plaît. Quatre jours de loupés, c'est pas la mort ! Cinq jours pour Mizore, cette feignasse. Je suis sûre qu'elle en a profité. Enfin, aujourd'hui, elle a pu venir, puisqu'elle est en train de grogner à côté de moi.

Oui, Mizore grogne. Comme les chiens. J'ai toujours trouvé un petit air de ressemblance entre eux. Sauf qu'elle, elle ne renifle pas le cul des gens.

...

Remarque, ça j'en sais rien. Si ça se trouve...

« Hey, Sora, tu peux arrêter de me regarder comme ça ? Tu fais limite peur, là.

\- Ouais, bah moi je renifle pas le cul des gens.

Elle me regarde, un sourcil levé, et continue sa route en marmonnant un truc dont j'arrive à entendre un "débile".

Je me demande de qui elle parle. Nan mais vraiment, je ne vois pas...

\- Sora, c'est pas Ichigo, là-bas ?

\- Où ? je demande.

\- Là, le mec avec l'espèce de kimono noir immonde.

\- Ah ouais, on dirait que c'est lui. On va le voir? Il s'est pas mal inquiété pour nous quand on était alitées. »

Elle se contente d'hocher la tête et nous courons ensemble en beuglant le nom du roux qui ne nous répond pas. Espèce de mal élevé. Il a fallu qu'on arrive juste en face de lui pour qu'il nous remarque. Je sais que je ne fais pas un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, mais quand même.

Il nous regarde avec de grands yeux, étonné.

« Qu-

\- Enfin, c'est toi qu'on appelle depuis tout à l'heure ! s'exclame Mizore.

\- Tu pourrais répondre quand on te parle! je rajoute.

Notre interlocuteur regarde tout autour de lui avant de se rendre compte que c'est bien à lui qu'on s'adressait.

\- Vous... Arrivez à me voir ?

\- Ichigo, je porte des lunettes, mais je ne suis pas aveugle pour autant, je lui répond.

\- Heu, dis, Ichigo, c'est ton chien, ça ? »

Je me retourne pour voir le "chien", et me retrouve face à... Un... Truc. Ouais, un truc. Alors c'est noir et blanc, mais c'est pas un dalmatien, ça, c'est sûr. C'est grand, ça a des yeux rouges qui brillent, et... Heu, c'est normal la grosse boule rouge qui sort de sa bouche, là ?

« ATTENTION ! » crie soudainement le rouquin.

Ichigo nous attrape chacune par la taille et fait un bond prodigieux pour nous emmener loin de l'endroit où "le truc/chien" se trouvait. Et je sais que la boule rouge dans sa bouche, c'était méchant. On n'y voit presque rien dans toute la fumée causée par l'explosion, mais vu l'énorme fissure dans le sol, je me dis qu'on a bien fait d'esquiver. Le lycéen nous repose à terre et nous crie de nous enfuir loin.

« Mais... je commence.

\- Allez-vous-en ! MAINTENANT ! »

Nous voyons Ichigo se lancer vers ce qu'on pourrait maintenant qualifier de monstre et une nouvelle explosion retentit. Il n'en faut pas plus pour Mizore et moi pour exécuter les ordres de notre aîné, et nous enfuir à toutes jambes. En chemin, nous croisons Orihime et un autre mec. De ce que j'ai pu voir, il est de grande taille, très baraqué et mat de peau. Sûrement pas un japonais, il doit avoir des origines étrangères, je pense. En tout cas, je ne pourrais pas décrire ses yeux, car ils sont bien cachés par ses cheveux bouclés.

Bref. Je disais qu'on venait de voir Inoue et l'autre type passer en courant dans le sens exactement opposé au notre. En bonnes filles que nous sommes, nous les arrêtons pour les prévenir du danger.

« Si j'étais vous, je n'irais pas par-là, il y a un gros monstre moche qui fait des boules rouges qui désintègrent tout, comme ça !

Mizore commença à imiter le monstre et mima le rayon laser avec de grands gestes. En ce rendant compte que tout le monde la regardait avec un visage blasé, elle s'arrêta et toussota discrètement avant de poursuivre sur un ton sérieux:

\- Enfin voilà, quoi. En gros, faut pas y aller. »

J'admire sa manière de raconter une histoire. Vraiment.

Inoue et le type baraqué se regardèrent un instant, avant d'hocher leur tête sur un air entendu, pour finalement reprendre leur course.

Mais ils nous ont écoutés au moins ? Il y a un monstre qui rode et ils y vont quand même ? Je me tourne vers Mizore qui les regarde partir dans un silence pesant.

« Du coup, on fait quoi ? je demande.

Mizore leva sa tête vers le ciel avant de me répondre sur un ton plus que sérieux :

\- Le marchand de glace est ouvert ?

Nan, mais c'est quoi cette question ? Elle est conne ou quoi ? Oui, je sais qu'elle l'est depuis longtemps, mais là...

\- Mizore, on a rien à foutre des glaces ! Tout le monde sait que les gâteaux sont meilleurs !

Franchement, il y a des moments où je me dis qu'elle est complètement à côté de la plaque...

\- Tss... N'importe quoi ! Les glaces sont les meilleures!

\- Les gâteaux.

\- Les glaces.

\- Les gâteaux.

\- Les glaces.

\- Tu vas continuer encore longtemps ?

\- Autant de temps qu'il faudra pour te faire admettre que les glaces sont meilleures que les gâteaux.

\- Mais c'est nul, une glace ! Tu ne peux en manger qu'en été, alors que les gâteaux, tu en manges toute l'année !

\- Peuh, j'en mange même en hiver, de la glace. Et puis les gâteaux, c'est lourd.

\- Suffit d'avoir un estomac préparé.

\- Pas forcément, et puis, chacun ses goûts.

\- Ouais. Heu... On parlait de quoi, au départ ?

Gros blanc.

Une explosion suivit d'un long hurlement se firent entendre au loin.

\- Le monstre ! » nous exclamons-nous ensemble.

Sans perdre d'avantage de temps, nous courons sur les pas de Orihime, pour l'empêcher de se frotter au monstre.

* * *

Un jeune homme reposa son épée nonchalamment sur son épaule:

« Enfin, c'était le dernier. »

Il posa son regard sur une masse au sol, dont les cendres se dispersaient lentement vers le ciel.

« Ichigooo ! »

L'interpelé se retourna vers la jeune fille qui l'avait apostrophé. Elle s'arrêta face à lui, talonnée de près par un jeune homme d'un gabarit assez imposant.

« Désolé, Inoue, Chad, j'ai déjà terminé, vous vous êtes déplacés pour rien.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Il n'y a pas eu de blessés, au moins. D'ailleurs, on a vu deux petites filles qui avaient l'air de te connaître, tout à l'heure, fit le plus grand.

\- Mizore et Sora ?

La jeune femme acquiesça:

\- Oui, c'était elles, mais ça veut dire qu'elles t'auraient vues, alors ? s'exclama Inoue.

\- Oui, on dirait. C'était bien à moi qu'elles parlaient.

\- Mais...

\- ICHIIIIGOOOO ! »

Deux folles, hum, pardon, collégiennes firent brutalement leur entrée. L'une en faisant des gestes démesurés.

L'autre en s'écrasant au sol, tel une m... Mouche sur son pare-brise.

« Ohéééé, tu nous vois, Ichigo ? gueula Sora.

\- Aïïïe ! Mais, ça fait mal ! beugla Mizore.

\- Vous êtes revenues ? s'étrangla le Kurosaki.

\- Oui, répondit calmement Mizore en se massant le nez, on voulait des explications.

\- Ouais, tu nous as fait gerter tellement vite qu'on n'a rien compris. On a fait ce que tu nous as dit de faire, maintenant, ce serait cool d'avoir des explications, affirma Sora. »

Le roux se gratta la tête en soupirant. Que devait-il faire ? Leur fournir des explications signifierait les impliquer dans ses affaires. Mais elles n'avaient pas vraiment l'air prêtes à céder. Il devait trouver une excuse.

« Vous n'êtes pas censées être en cours, d'abord ?

Les collégiennes jetèrent un coup d'œil sur leurs montres.

\- Et merde, marmonna Sora.

Elles partirent en courant et bientôt, on ne distinguait plus que leurs silhouettes, au loin.

\- On n'oubliera pas, Ichigo, tu vas quand même nous raconter TOUT ! » réussit à crier Mizore, au loin.

Le lycéen passa une main sur sa figure. Quand bien même il s'en était sorti cette fois, il devrait tout leur dire, tôt ou tard. Après un long silence, Chad leur rappela qu'eux aussi avaient cours. Remarque qui se fit accueillir par un grognement de la part du roux :

« Raah, c'est pas vrai! On va encore être en retard ! Et où est Kon? Il est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui ! J'espère qu'il n'est pas parti faire des bêtises avec mon corps... »

* * *

Le soir, lorsqu'Ichigo rentra chez lui, il esquiva son père et ses sœurs, comme à son habitude. Il monta à l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre, comme à son habitude. Il se jeta sur son lit, comme à son habitude.

Kon n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, comme à son habitude. Et il ne lui avait laissé qu'un corps couvert de bosses et de bleus, comme à son habitude.

Bref, toute sa journée était comme d'habitude. Depuis qu'il avait reçu ses pouvoirs de shinigamis, en tout cas. Il avait à peu près apprit à jongler entre sa vie de lycéen et sa fonction de remplaçant. Tous les jours, il combattait, certaines âmes étaient faciles à battre, d'autres avaient failli le tuer. Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours, mais il ne se plaignait - presque - pas.

Seulement, aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas ces âmes errantes qui le perturbaient, mais deux collégiennes. Elles avaient été capables de le voir. Comment était-ce possible ? Elles n'avaient pas pu voir "la chose" qui les avait attaquées, pourtant. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

En tout cas, il allait devoir s'expliquer à présent. Et il aurait préféré qu'une vingtaine de hollows se pointent, plutôt que devoir faire face à elles. Elles avaient un côté... Imprévisible.

C'est sur toutes ces questions sans réponses que le roux s'endormit, non sans mal.

* * *

Voilààà. Toujours pas de suspens, désolée.

Aussi, je tiens à dire un mot pour résumer ma situation: VACAAAAAAAAANNNNNNCES !

Aussi, j'espère accélérer mon rythme de parution, pendant au moins ce délai.

Sur ce... On se retrouve au prochain chapitre! Et si vous avez apprécié ce que vous venez de lire et que vous voulez donner votre avis, laissez une review, pour cela, cliquez sur le rectangle blanc en bas, et écrivez ! C'est simple, rapide, et efficace! Pour tout autre information, veuillez appeler au /SBAFF/

Mizore : En gros, laissez des reviews. C'est ça qu'elle voulais dire.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut les geeens ! Vous avez vu ? J'ai tenu ma promesse, le chapitre arrive plus tôt ! Ça vous en bouche un coin, hein ? J'essaierai de publier au moins une fois toutes les deux semaines, donc jetez un œil plus souvent.

Mais passons. Donc dans ce chapitre... Ça bouge pas des masses, mais c'est quand même utile, car il y a des RÉVÉLATIONS. Enfin, pour Sora et Mizore, surtout. Je sais que ça avance plutôt lentement, mais on ne peut pas changer comme ça, d'un coup.

Bref. Passons aux réponses aux reviews !

**Diamly :** Mais non, t'es pas en retard, tu es la première à reviewer.

Vouais, c'était un peu bizarre. Je savais pas quoi choisir entre les deux temps, alors j'ai mis les deux. X)

Oui, bon, certaines sont un peu classiques, mais c'est dur d'innover. Ou alors j'ai pas d'imagination. Mais je suis contente si ça te fais rire.

Ça va, il est pas OOC ? Je m'applique pour que les caractères correspondent.

Sinon, merci pour la review !

**Grammaria :** Quelle modestie ! Haha, non, mais c'est vrai, tu serais une bonne bêta, je pense. Vu que tu as l'œil, et tout. Merci de corriger mes fautes éternellement présentes, d'ailleurs. Et aussi pour la mise en page, j'espère pouvoir écrire des textes plus agréables à lire, grâce à tes commentaires. Ça m'aide vraiment.

Et encore merci pour la review ! En espérant que je m'améliorerai.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Un secret très... Secret.**

**Mizore**

J'aiiiime l'école, j'aiiiime les prooofs, j'aiiiime les cooouurs...

Peut-être qu'à force de le répéter ça deviendra vrai. Sora et moi avons réussi à arriver en cours in extremis. Yori, notre amie, une blonde vénitienne (elle n'est pas japonaise) plus petite que nous, plus fine aussi, nous a accueillies avec une joie immense. Trop immense. J'ai encore mal au crâne.

Bref. Nous sommes actuellement en cours de maths, et je m'ennuie à mourir. Sora pionce sur sa table, pendant que Yori qui n'a pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué fait un monologue. Je suis toute seule dans mon coin, ce qui me permet de regarder le ciel quand je veux.

Dehors, le temps est magnifique. Les oiseaux chantent, le ciel bleu est parsemé de quelques nuages, ciel qui se déchire pour laisser place à une grosse fissure...

Mon regard se promène quelques instants ailleurs, avant de me rendre compte que ce que j'ai dit clochait.

Une fissure ?

Mes yeux se dirigent directement vers ladite fissure qui vient de laisser passer une main. Enfin une patte. Enfin des griffes. Enfin je ne sais pas trop.

Je tapote doucement l'épaule de Sora (j'entends par là, lui donner de grands coups) pour l'appeler. Elle se retourne, plus pour me rendre les coups portés que par nécessité, je pense, et je lui montre directement l'endroit où le ciel s'est déchiré. Un bras entier était déjà passé, à présent.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent.

《 Hé, qu'est-ce que vous avez à regarder le ciel comme ça ? demanda une voix derrière moi. Yori.

\- Ça... souffla Sora.

\- Quoi, "ça" ?

\- Dans le ciel, là ! m'énervais-je.

\- Heu... Ça s'appelle un nuage.

\- Ma parole, tu es encore plus myope que Sora !

Cri de prosternation de la concernée.

\- On te parle de la fissure ! continuais-je, c'est visible, pourtant !

Mon amie blonde haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant visiblement pas de quoi je parle. Mais Sora et moi voyons la fissure ! On n'est pas folles ! Enfin, JE ne suis pas folle. Pour Sora, j'ai un doute.

\- Faut vous réserver une place à l'asile, ça devient urgent.

\- Mais puisqu'on te dit... commença Sora.

Exaspérée par Yori, je tourne vivement ma tête vers la fenêtre. Pour me rendre compte que la tête, puis un corps entier venait de sortir du trou, qui se referme aussitôt. Ok. Tout va bien.

\- Mizore, tu ne trouves pas qu'il ressemble au chien moche de ce matin ?

\- C'est pas faux. Il y en a de plus en plus, c'est dingue, je n'en avais jamais vu avant. Même si celui-là ressemble plus à... un singe. Avec un masque. Et un trou au niveau de la poitrine. Non, vraiment, je ne connais pas cette espèce d'animal.

\- Surtout que ça vole. Attends... ÇA VOLE ?!》

En effet, le singe bizarre flotte dans le vide, se rapprochant lentement du sol. Plus j'y pense, moins je pense que c'est un singe. Oui, ça me semble évident, maintenant : c'est un alien. Bah oui, qu'est-ce que ça peut être d'autre ? Moi, ça ne me semble pas si fou. Je trouverais ça presque normal, même.

Je regarde plus attentivement l'alien avant de remarquer une autre silhouette qui s'approche à grande vitesse. On ne peut pas voir grand-chose avec le soleil, mais on dirait un homme. Avec un kimono noir immonde... C'est bizarre, ça me dit quelque chose. Ça m'étonne, parce que je ne savais pas que les hommes pouvaient voler. Parce que, oui, la silhouette vole en se dirigeant vers l'alien. Enfin, marche dans le vide serait plus juste. Ce qui me perturbe, c'est que je ne sais pas qui c'est.

\- Oh, ce ne serait pas Ichigo qui court vers le singe bizarre, là-bas ? me fit remarquer Sora.

...

Je le savais, que c'était Ichigo, moi, pff... Vous y avez vraiment cru ? Oui ? C'est que je suis une bonne actrice, c'est tout. Oui, même dans ma tête, pourquoi ? Faut pas être jaloux si j'ai plein de talents.

Dont celui de parler toute seule. Si ça se trouve, je deviens schizophrène. Ce serait con, quand même, imaginez que je n'aime pas ma seconde personnalité ?

Bon, je ne sais même plus de quoi je parlais au début. Ah oui, le mec en costume noir immonde, alias Ichigo. Je ne sais pas depuis quand il a appris à voler, mais j'aimerais bien qu'il m'initie. Et je voudrais aussi savoir depuis quand il a une épée. Surtout aussi énorme, je ne sais pas s'il est au courant, mais il peut se faire arrêter pour port d'armes en lieu public. Ce serait bête, c'est un bon gars, Ichigo. Enfin je crois...

《 Hé, qu'est-ce que tu as, à rêvasser comme ça, Mizore ? Regarde Ichigo, plutôt !

J'écoute Sora et dévie mon regard vers le roux qui... découpe l'alien. Oh non.

\- Noooon, Ichigo, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Si jamais ils étaient venus en amis, on fait quoi ? Ils vont débarquer pour venger leur ami, et on va tous mouriiir !

À présent, je suis sûre que ce n'est plus seulement Yori et Sora qui me regardent comme si j'étais folle, mais la classe entière, prof y compris.

\- Je vous demande pardon, mademoiselle... euh... mademoiselle... Enfin, Mizore ? me demanda ce dernier.

J'avale ma salive et lui souris de toutes mes dents. Le prof me lance un dernier regard, il allait faire une nouvelle remarque, mais la sonnerie sonnant la fin des cours se fit entendre. Sans tarder, Sora et moi nous ruons dehors, suivies de Yori qui avait un peu plus de mal à suivre.

C'est en arrivant à l'extérieur du bâtiment qu'on s'est rendues compte qu'il n'y avait ni alien, ni Ichigo. Sora soupire de déception :

\- On a dû le louper de peu... C'est con, on aurait pu lui demander des explications pour ce matin...

\- Merci, c'est sympa de m'attendre ! se vexa notre blondinette, en attendant, moi aussi je voudrais des explications par rapport à votre délire avec les fissures dans le ciel, le "truc" qui en descendent, et votre tripe avec les fraises volantes !

J'ai parlé de fraises volantes, moi ? Je ne m'en souviens pas... Mais que lui a raconté Sora ?

\- C'est plus la peine, maintenant, il n'y a plus de fissure. Ni le "truc" en question. Et ensuite, je t'ai bien parlé d'Ichigo, qui n'est pas une VRAIE fraise!

\- Ichigo, fraises... Arrête de jouer sur les mots ! Bref, vous m'expliquerez plus tard, je dois rentrer. À plus ! fit Yori avant de partir en courant.

Ouais, bah vu qu'on ne sait pas nous-même ce qui se passe, ça risque d'être compliqué. En tout cas, Ichigo nous a promis de tout nous raconter. Bon, c'est vrai, on est parties avant qu'il ne nous donne sa réponse, mais de toute manière, il nous doit des explications.

\- Mizore, on fait quoi ? me demande Sora, pensive.

\- Je ne sais pas... Je ne peux pas me permettre d'attendre trop non plus, sinon ma mère risque de me faire porter disparue... On rentre ? Si ça se trouve, Ichigo ne se donnera pas la peine de revenir ici.

Elle hoche la tête et commence à marcher devant. Je la rejoins rapidemment quand tout à coup, quelqu'un nous interpelle :

\- SORAAAAA, MIZOREEEEE !

Nous nous retournons pour faire face à une Orihime plus qu'épuisée. Elle reprend son souffle quelques instants avant de nous inciter à la suivre, ce que nous faisons après nous être concertées du regard avec Sora.

Inoue nous emmène à quelques pas d'ici et nous fait entrer dans une... clinique ? Sora s'arrête de suite :

\- Heu, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour ma santé, mais je crois que je vais bien. À moins que ce soit pour Mizore ? Parce que si c'est pour elle, c'est un peu tard pour s'y prendre, c'est un cas désespéré.

Je donne un coup dans l'épaule de mon amie qui grimace en se massant.

\- Si tu continues, je vais t'en donner une, de raison d'y entrer !

Sora et moi commençons à nous engueuler avant que notre aînée nous interrompe :

\- En fait, je ne vous ai pas emmenées ici pour ça. C'est Ichigo qui m'a demandé de vous emmener ici. C'est la clinique Kurosaki. 》

Nous stoppons nos chamailleries en gardant la pose. C'est-à-dire, moi, écrasant à moitié le visage de Sora par ma main, et elle m'étirant les joues au maximum. Il faut dire qu'on a toujours été très photogéniques, toutes les deux.

Et c'est bien sûr le moment que choisissent deux fillettes pour faire leur apparition. Encore une fois, on va faire bonne impression. Pour ne pas aggraver notre situation, nous nous remettons bien droites. La première, une fille avec des cheveux noirs et courts nous regarde comme si on sortait d'un cirque, tandis que la deuxième, plus petite avec des cheveux roux, nous sourit simplement en nous souhaitant la bienvenue.

Inoue nous précipite à l'étage avant que nous n'ayons le temps de lui répondre. Nous entrons donc dans une pièce qui semble être une chambre. Et je dirais même que c'est celle d'Ichigo. Parce que ce dernier nous attend en plein milieu de la pièce, accompagné du mec costaud de ce matin.

C'est donc dans un silence de mort qu'on entre dans la salle. Je sens qu'on va s'amuser.

* * *

Les plus jeunes s'installèrent tranquillement, Sora sur le lit à côté d'Orihime, Mizore assise en califourchon sur la chaise. Ichigo, qui restait au centre de l'assemblée, commença :

《 Bon... Par où commencer...

\- Laisse-moi leur expliquer, Ichigo ! fit une voix féminine inconnue des collégiennes.

Une jeune femme venait de sortir du placard d'Ichigo, sous le regard exorbité des fillettes. Ces dernières clignèrent des yeux avant de jeter un regard autour d'elles, seulement, la situation ne semblait pas déranger les autres plus que ça. Devant le manque de réactivité des lycéens, elles redirigèrent leur regard vers la nouvelle arrivée : plutôt de petite taille, des cheveux noirs et courts, de grands yeux violets d'un air autoritaire, surplombés par de longs cils, assez fine, une poitrine plutôt discrète.

\- Je suis Kuchiki Rukia. Vous êtes bien Mizore et Sora ?

Les interpellées hochèrent timidement la tête.

\- Bon. Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins.

Elle avala une sorte de pilule et une deuxième Rukia sortit de son corps. Celle habillée de noir se redressa et annonça :

\- Nous sommes des shinigamis.》

* * *

**SORA**

J'hausse un sourcil.

《 Shiniga-quoi ? demanda Mizore.

\- Des shinigamis ? répétais-je.

Nous nous regardons.

Et explosons de rire au même moment. Je m'adresse à mon amie en français pour que les autres ne comprennent pas:

\- Genre, des shinigamis ? Des dieux de la mort ?

\- Ah ouais, rien que ça, me répond-t-elle dans la même langue.

Tout le monde nous regarde, hébété. Je reprends la parole, en japonais, cette fois :

\- Cool, la blague, mais si vous nous expliquiez plutôt les deux Rukia ?

\- Ce n'est pas une blague.

Nos regards se posent sur Ichigo, qui aborde un air grave et nos sourires retombent aussitôt. Nan, ils sont sérieux, là ?

\- Je vais vous expliquer tout ça en détail, continua-il, Rukia et moi sommes des shinigamis. Du moins, pas exactement dans mon cas, mais c'est plus compliqué. Notre rôle est de traquer les hollows, des âmes errantes en peine. C'est ce que vous avez vu ce matin.

\- Ah, c'était pas un chien, alors ? coupa Mizore.

\- Je me disais, aussi... ajoutais-je.

\- Bref. Nous devons donc protéger les habitants des hollows. Comme celui qui vous a attaqué l'autre jour...

Je hoquette de surprise. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve ?

\- Mais tu nous a pourtant donné une autre explication ! s'exclama Mizore.

\- Oui. Au départ, nous ne pensions pas que vous seriez capable de voir Ichigo et les hollows, on ne trouvait pas essentiel de vous dire la vérité, répondit Inoue à la place d'Ichigo.

\- Sauf que cette fois-là, nous n'avions pas vu ce... Hollow. Pourquoi ? demandais-je à mon tour.

\- Les humains normaux, c'est-à-dire avec une faible énergie spirituelle, sont normalement incapables de voir les esprits. Et il est étonnant que vous puissiez nous voir à présent alors que vous en étiez incapable auparavant.

Je fronce les sourcils, pensive. Voilà pourquoi Yori ne pouvait pas voir Ichigo ce matin.

\- Et y a-t-il une explication à cela ? se décida à demander Mizore.

\- On ne peut pas savoir exactement. Il y a plusieurs possibilités : soit votre force s'est réveillée au contact d'Ichigo, ou du hollow, peut-être aussi qu'Orihime vous a donné inconsciemment de l'énergie spirituelle en vous soignant... Tout est possible, reprit Rukia.

\- Attends... Tu veux dire que c'est Inoue qui nous a soignées ? m'écriais-je.

\- Oui. Ça n'a pas été évident... me répondit la concernée en se grattant l'arrière du crâne avec un sourire.

\- Oh, alors merci beaucoup ! m'exclamais-je.

\- Oui, merci !

\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier comme ça ! dit-elle, embarrassée. J'ai toujours détesté voir les autres souffrir ! Et puis, soigner est bien la seule chose que je sois capable de faire...

\- Mais non ! Tu nous as sauvées la vie ! On ne t'en remerciera jamais assez !

La jeune rousse rougit sous les compliments. Mais Rukia cassa l'ambiance :

\- Vous avez d'autres questions ?

Après un court instant de réflexion, je lève la main :

\- Oui : pourquoi tu étais dans le placard d'Ichigo ?

* * *

C'est donc sur cette question particulièrement stupide de la part de Sora que s'achève ce chapitre.

Sora : Stupide ? Mais non, elle est interressante ma question ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit une fille sortir d'un placard !

Bref, comme dit plus haut, l'histoire avance plutôt lentement, en partie à cause des conneries des filles.

Mizore : Ah, parce que c'est de notre faute ?

Mais, je pense que le rythme s'accélèrera avant les dix chapitres. Et le prochain chapitre devrait être plus intéressant. Celui-ci était long et ne fais pas énormément avancer l'histoire, mais il était nécessaire pour Mizore et Sora.

Bref, (je me répète, je sais) si mon histoire vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à lâcher une petite review (mais j'aime les grosses aussi), ça fait toujours plaisir. Et ça m'encourage à continuer, car si je sais ce que vous avez aimé ou pas, je pourrais continuer selon ce que vous me dites.

Bref (encore), bonne journée (ou bonne nuit dans mon cas), et on se revoit normalement dans deux semaines. Si tout va bien.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Une bille, une racaille, une niaiseuse, et des bosses**

Hello, hello ! On en est au chapitre 5, donc (sans blague).

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire dessus. À vous de voir, en même temps, c'est pour vous que je fais cette histoire.

La fin peut annoncer quelque chose d'intéressant. Et donc, plus d'action dans les chapitres à venir.

Ah, et tant que j'y pense, j'ai essayé de trouver un nouveau résumé, parce que l'ancien ne résumait rien du tout et était vraiment nul.

Mais le nouveau n'est pas mieux, je trouve.

Donc, si vous avez des idées... Je veux bien ! (nulle en résumé)

A présent, place aux réponses aux reviews (que je nommerai RAR à l'avenir, parce que sinon c'est trop long).

**Diamly : **Ohayo !

C'est au beau milieu de la nuit que je m'en suis rendue compte, désolée.

Hahahaha ! Mais t'es gore ! (moi aussi en fait, c'est pour ça que je rigole)

Mais ça existe. Sauf que ce n'est généralement pas utilisé comme ça.

Oui, mais tu vois, Sora est bizarre, donc faut pas chercher. Un monstre qui descend du ciel est plus improbable qu'une fille qui sort d'un placard, c'est comme ça.

Faut écrire le soir, alors !

Allez, merci pour la review, il y aura plus d'action à l'avenir, surtout dans le chapitre 7, si je ne dis pas de bêtises.

**Skylark18 :** Hello !

Je ne suis même pas étonnée que tu me fasse la remarque perverse. Mais j'avoue que sur le coup, je me suis dis : "J'espère qu'ils vont bien comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la review."

Pourquoi on dit "une" review, d'ailleurs ?

Mouais, de toute façon, d'ici quelques chapitre, tu découvriras VRAIMENT l'histoire.

Sora : Ah ! Tu vois qu'elle est intéressante, ma question ! Nan mais oh ! Endin quelqu'un qui est d'accord avec moi !

Ça dépend pour qui...

**Grammarya : **Yo !

J'ai de sérieux problèmes temporels. Mais ils sont corrigés.

Et il faut que tu saches que j'ai toujours eu un gros problème avec les "s". Soit j'en mets pas, soit j'en mets trop. C'est une maladie incurable, mais je lutte.

Sinon, je suis d'accord pour refiler mes surplus de majuscules à certains. Mais j'aime les majuscules, moi.

Ah oui, pour les guillemets, c'est normal, c'est parce que j'écris sur tablette. Et j'écris directement sur le site, c'est-à-dire que je n'utilise pas de logiciel pour le traitement de texte, comme Open Office ou autre. Donc les guillemets sont comme ça, parce que la tablette n'en a pas d'autres à me proposer. Préférerais-tu des guillemets comme celles des autres fictions ? Si la réponse est positive, je me débrouillerai, et même si ce ne sera pas pratique pour moi, je le ferai pour rendre la lecture meilleure.

C'est comme tu veux, donc. Je demande à toi, puisque tu es celle qui corrige les fautes laissées et qui me donne des conseils en écriture.

Et encore merci pour la review !

Maintenant, place à l'histoire !

PS : Tout le monde appartient à Tite Kubo, aussi étonnant que cela puisse être. Seules les deux folles qui servent d'héroïnes sont à moi.

* * *

**MIZORE**

Je regarde mon corps allongé sur le sol. Une expression de surprise se crée sur mon visage, la sueur coule sur mon front, et ma respiration s'accélère. Je commence à paniquer. Est-ce que...

Est-ce que j'ai vraiment une tête aussi horrible ? Non, mais franchement, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte et la joue écrasée contre le sol, ça me donne comme qui dirait, un air stupide. Mais bon, j'imagine que ce n'est pas l'essentiel. Alors résumons.

J'étais tranquille, à marcher joyeusement (bon, ok, je traînais des pieds, je voulais rester chez moi) aux côtés de Sora, Ichigo et Rukia, ces derniers ayant insisté pour nous accompagner, quand on est tombés sur une boutique. Et comme le gérant était un ami d'Ichigo, on est entré. Jusque là, normal.

J'avais à peine posé un pied à l'intérieur que je me suis prise une balle de baseball en pleine tête. Sora s'est bien marrée.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se prenne la batte.

C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée avec une énorme bosse sur le front. Sora, a quant à elle, eu droit à un nez en sang. L'accueil du magasin laisse un peu à désirer, je trouve. Bref. Après ça, un grand monsieur avec des lunettes, un tablier et ses cheveux tressés à l'arrière de sa tête est arrivé en tenant un gamin aux cheveux roses par la peau du cou. Oui, les garçons aux cheveux roses, ça existe, apparemment. Je l'aurais bien plaint, mais il se trouve qu'il venait de perdre sa batte de baseball et sa balle. En tout cas, on les a bien trouvées, nous. Sale gosse.

Encore une fois, je m'égare. Le gosse aux cheveux roses criait à travers tout le magasin, je cite: "Lâche-moi, Tessai, je vais te butter, et je t'arracherai tes tresses et je te les ferai bouffer !"

Le monsieur, Tessai donc, insensible aux menaces proférées par le petit raffermit sa prise et demanda à une petite fille que j'avais à peine remarquée, d'aller chercher un certain Urahiru. Ou Orihara. Je sais plus. Bref. Uraha-truc est arrivé. C'est un homme mal rasé, des cheveux blonds, un bob enfoncé de sorte qu'on ne voit pas ses yeux, un grand sourire, un éventail à la main, une veste de marchand sur les épaules, un pantacourt moche assorti à son haut, et des tongs à ses pieds. Voilà pour la mini-description.

Il s'est donc avancé, a quelque peu sermonné le gosse comme quoi il ne faut pas jouer au baseball dans le magasin, le tout en lui assénant un coup d'éventail sur sa tête. Ensuite, il s'est approché de Sora et moi, et a demandé à la fillette d'aller chercher de quoi nous soigner. Je me suis donc retrouvée avec un gros pansement sur mon front, et Sora a eu droit à du coton dans le nez. Je ne sais pas qui est la plus classe. Et après, on a avalé des pilules, et...

Bah voilà. Je n'ai pas trop compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Par contre, je suis tombée et je me suis cognée contre le mur de derrière. Le traumatisme crânien arrive après combien de coups ? Parce que je crois que je suis sur la bonne voie.

N'empêche, ça fait bizarre de se voir allongée par terre. Parce que ce n'est pas comme si on se regardait dans un miroir, là, on peut se voir sous tous les angles.

Et autre chose qui me perturbe : mes habits. Une sorte de kimono noir. C'est bizarre, parce que je ne me rappelle pas avoir ce genre de vêtements chez moi, et en plus, je suis à peu près sûre que je ne portais pas ça il y a quelques minutes. Je dis "à peu près", parce qu'avec moi, on ne sait jamais. Mais comment je me suis retrouvée avec ces vêtements aussi vite ? Je suis peut-être une magical girl ? Vous savez, les filles qui tournent et qui changent de vêtement par magie. Si ça se trouve, je peux réapparaître avec des habits classes, si je veux.

...

...

Bon, ok, je ne suis pas une magical girl. Je m'en fous, leurs robes à froufrous, rubans et paillettes sont moches. D'abord. Et en plus...

Oh!

Oh?

Oh.

Diantre, mon corps ne viendrait-il pas de bouger ? Eh, mais ! Attends, reste par terre, je suis pas dans mon corps, tu ne peux pas bouger sans moi !

Euuuuuuh... D'accord. Mon corps vient de se relever tout seul. Sans moi dedans. D'un côté, on aurait pu trouver ça bien qu'il fasse preuve d'autonomie, mais pas quand il se relève tout seul. Là, c'est juste... de la possession. Voilà, un fantôme a possédé mon corps. Mais je fais comment pour le récupérer, maintenant ?

En même temps, depuis que je sais que les fantômes existent, je leur mets un peu tout sur le dos. D'où le fait que j'ai trébuché ce matin. Un fantôme m'a fait un croche-pied. Logique.

À moins que ce ne soit mon sac de cours - encore - resté en plein milieu du chemin. À voir.

Ça me fait penser, vu qu'un fantôme m'a fait gerter de mon corps, est-ce que ça veut dire que j'en suis devenue un ? C'est compliqué, tout ça.

À côté de moi, j'entends un "Gnéheiiiin ?" très distingué. Un tel signe de raffinement ne peut être que...

《 Sora ? 》

Elle se tourne vers moi et me regarde comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. Ah, mais c'est peut-être le cas, en même temps.

Tiens, je viens de remarquer qu'elle a le même kimono que moi. En parlant de ça, c'est fou ce que ces vêtements me disent un truc...

J'y suis ! Ichigo ! Et Rukia ! C'est les mêmes ! C'est peut-être un phénomène de mode qu'ils essaient de lancer. Faudrait que je leur dise que ça ne marchera pas. Personne ne se baladerait avec ça ! Quoique, Ichigo le fait, lui. Mais personne le voit, donc il fait ce qu'il veut, vu que c'est un...

J'avale ma salive. Je crois que mon résonnement, aussi tordu soit-il, m'a quand même permis de comprendre ma situation. Donc, si j'ai bien compris, je suis devenue shinigami ? Oh. Mon. Dieu. Ou tout simplement, oh mon moi-même, vu que je suis un dieu de la mort, à présent. Cool. Je ne peux même plus utiliser des expressions, maintenant. Je ne sais plus si je dois rire ou pleurer.

* * *

《 Ouuuuups ! Je crois bien que tu t'es encore trompée de carton, Ururu-chan, fit Urahara en cachant un sourire derrière son éventail.

Derrière, Ichigo et Rukia restaient bouches bées.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez donné ? 》demanda le rouquin, appréhendant la réponse.

Kisuke remua une boîte avec un sourire dissimulé avec peine.

《 _PILULES D'ÂMES ARTIFICIELLES 》_

《 Et merde...

\- Allons, allons, ce n'est pas si dramatique... lança joyeusement le marchand.

\- Pas DRAMATIQUE ? Mais leurs âmes ont quitté leurs corps ! s'étrangla le lycéen.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'elles auraient une puissance spirituelle plus élevée que la moyenne. Ont-elles été en contact direct avec des âmes ? Quoi qu'il en soit, regarde ! On dirait qu'elles commencent à faire le lien... 》

Il pointa du bout de son éventail, les deux âmes affolées.

* * *

J'y crois pas. Shinigami ? Je serais devenue un shinigami ? Pas possible. Enfin si, c'est possible. Au moins, je ne suis pas seule, Mizore qui est à côté de moi a l'air d'en être une aussi. Et vu sa tête, elle a dû comprendre notre situation.

Je redirige mon regard vers mon corps qui s'est levé en face de moi. Il me regarde de haut en bas, avant de s'exclamer :

《 Hey, j'suis dans l'corps d'une binoclarde, wesh !

L'esprit qui a emprunté mon corps a l'air d'une parfaite racaille. Il fourre ses mains dans ses, enfin MES poches et se gratte la tête, d'un air pensif.

\- Bah, j'vais pas m'plaindre, j'ai un corps, c'est d'jà ça. 》

Ouais. Sauf que c'est MON corps, c'est moi qui devrais me plaindre, là ! Agacée, je jette un œil vers Mizore, et... Oh non... C'est moi, ou...

Je viens de voir Mizore avec un grand SOURIRE ! Et ce n'est pas un sourire sadique, cette fois, un vrai sourire. Genre, Mizore qui sourit de routes ses dents, c'est juste... surréaliste.

Enfin, même si ce n'est que son corps qui sourit, mais la vraie Mizore elle-même semble outrée. Et j'ai l'impression que sa mâchoire va s'écraser au sol. Mais le pire, c'est quand son propre corps se jette dans ses bras avec un air niais sur le visage. D'ailleurs, elle en profite pour se recogner contre le mur de derrière.

En bonne amie que je suis, je m'apprêtais à me foutre de sa gueule. Mais mon corps a préféré me tirer violemment par le bras, risquant de me l'arracher, d'ailleurs, avant de me donner une grande tape - amicale, il a dit - et manquer de me déboîter l'épaule. Mais c'est un putain de danger public, mon corps !

À quelques pas de là, Mizore se relève tranquillement avec l'aide de son corps qui lui tend gentiment la main. Connasse.

J'assassine mon corps du regard - une phrase surréaliste que je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir dire - en me massant l'épaule. Et je remarque Rukia s'avancer en enfilant un gant, et pousser mon corps avec cette même main gantée. Corps qui tombe comme une pierre sur le sol après avoir craché une bille qui me retombe en plein milieu du front.

Beurk, c'est dégueulasse... Ah, mais non, vu que c'est ma bave ?

Le marchand, Urahara si j'ai bien compris, ramasse mon corps et me le tend. Devant mon air incrédule, il me dit le plus simplement du monde :

《 Rentre dedans. 》

Heuuu, d'accord, je veux bien mais comment je fais ? Pas sûre de moi, je touche le tête de mon corps, et sans trop comprendre comment, je me retrouve comme avant. C'est-à-dire, dans mon corps.

Bien. Une bonne chose de faite. Prochaine étape : m'éloigner loin de ce magasin et de son propriétaire le plus vite possible. Il ne me paraissait déjà pas très net à sa façon d'enfoncer son bob comme ça, mais depuis que j'ai quitté mon corps, la possibilité pour qu'il soit un scientifique fou recherché se confirme.

À moins que le bob serve juste à cacher ses cheveux gras.

* * *

**ICHIGO**

Je vais le tuer. Déjà que leur expliquer ce qui s'est passé la première fois était compliqué, maintenant il a fallu qu'elles aient des pouvoirs de shinigami ! Ils viennent d'où ces pouvoirs d'ailleurs ? Sûrement Inoue qui leur a passé du reiatsu sans faire exprès. Enfin, même si pour l'instant, elles ont seulement réussi à se transformer, leurs pouvoirs grandiront.

En tout cas, va falloir tout leur expliquer, et dans les DÉTAILS, cette fois. Mais pas trop non plus, faudrait pas les traumatiser. Elles sont déjà bizarres, faudrait pas en rajouter non plus.

Une fois toutes deux revenues dans leur corps, je les entraîne hors du magasin, suivit de Rukia.

《 À bientôt Kurosaki-kuuuun ! Au plaisir de te revoir ! 》

Je ne me donne pas la peine de répondre. Je suis sûr que cette situation l'amuse.

Je les emmène dans un petit parc, près d'ici. Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher, alors il n'y a personne. Parfait. Bon, juste si elles pouvaient se concentrer sur ce que je vais dire, plutôt que sur les balançoires, ce serait pas mal. Quoique... Si ça se trouve, ça va les occuper un petit moment, et elles vont oublier ce qu'il s'est passé ?

《 Bon, Ichigo, c'est quand tu veux pour les explications !

Bon. Mizore se lasse plutôt vite de ce genre de jeu, on dirait. Contrairement à Sora.

\- Non, mais je t'écoute, tu peux commencer, s'exclama cette dernière, toujours en se balançant.

Mais c'est pas possible, elles lisent dans mes pensées ou quoi ?

\- Ichigo. Les explications, dépêche-toi.

Et Rukia qui en rajoute, évidemment. Elle pourrait m'aider, au lieu de m'enfoncer comme ça !

\- Bon, commençais-je, je ne pensais pas devoir en arriver, là, mais je vais devoir entrer dans les détails. Comme vous l'avez remarqué - je l'espère - vous êtes devenues...

\- Des shinigamis, terminèrent-elles.

\- Exact. Mais vous êtes dans le même cas qu'Ichigo, continua Rukia à ma place.

\- Shinigamis à temps partiel, donc.

\- Sauf que je refuse que vous le soyez définitivement, coupais-je durement. Il est hors de question que vous combattiez des hollows.

\- Nous ne savons même pas comment on a quitté notre corps, lâcha Mizore.

Rukia sortit de sa poche sa réserve de pilules d'âmes artificielles. En forme de lapin. Ridicule.

\- Grâce à ça. Ce sont des pilules d'âmes artificielles. Elles permettent à un shinigami de quitter son corps et au corps de ne pas rester sans défense en y insufflant une âme créée.

Les collégiennes se penchent sur le mini-distributeur.

\- C'est quoi ce lapin horrible dessus ? fut tout ce que Sora trouva à dire.

Content que quelqu'un partage mes goûts. Et les fasse remarquer à Rukia. Malgré ça, j'ai l'impression que Sora trouve toujours les bonnes questions à poser.

\- C'est un CHAPPY ! Pas un lapin !

\- Bah il ressemble à rien ton Chappy.

\- Tu plaisantes, mais il est trop mignoooon ! s'émerveilla Mizore, les étoiles plein les yeux.

Je ne comprends pas comment on peut aimer ça. Franchement. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'on s'est un peu éloignés du sujet principal. Tout le monde semble ne plus en avoir rien à faire, cependant.

Je décide donc de couper court à leur débat. Une fois calmées, je reprends la parole.

\- Donc. J'ai été clair ? Je vous interdis de vous frotter à des hollows. C'est bien trop dangereux pour vous.

\- D'accooooord, me répondent-elles en chœur.

Bien. Je pensais que ça allait être plus dur, mais elles sont plus compréhensives que je ne le croyais. Ça me rassure.

\- Bon. Je crois qu'on va rentrer, nous ! Si je ne rentre pas tout de suite, ma mère risque de lancer la police à ma recherche.

\- On va rentrer nous aussi, déclara Rukia. 》

Ouais, faudrait qu'elle songe à dormir ailleurs que dans mon placard, un jour. Notre groupe se sépare en deux, et nous partons de notre côté.

Ça me rassure qu'elles n'aient pas insisté d'avantage. Elles ont été drôlement raisonnables.

Un peu trop à mon goût, même.

* * *

Fin de chapiiiitre !

L'histoire avance lentement, mais sûrement. C'était un chapitre que je voulais faire. Vous comprendrez pourquoi.

Mais vous aurez bientôt de l'action. Parce qu'on est dans l'univers de Bleach, en même temps.

En fait, j'ai l'impression que s'il ne se passe rien dans mes chapitres, c'est en partie parce qu'ils sont trop courts.

Mais j'ai pas non plus envie de plomber l'histoire avec des chapitres trop longs.

Donc, je vous demande votre avis, à vous qui me lisez : devrais-je faire des chapitres plus longs ?

Je pourrais arranger ça en fonction des réponses. Mais pour ça, il me faut des réponses, justement.

Donc, que ce soit pour une idée de nouveau résumé, approbation ou pas de chapitres plus longs, ou tout simplement pour donner votre avis sur l'histoire...

Review ? Pleaaase !

À dans deux semaines ! (Donc pas ce dimanche, mais l'autre)


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou mes chouuuux !

Ma tablette a gentiment décidé de me faire chier. Elle a voulu traduire mon chapitre écrit en FRANÇAIS en FRANÇAIS. Elle a donc pris soin de déplacer tous les mots, de mettre des majuscules partout, et de remplacer certains mots par d'autres. Je me suis bien amusée à réécrire le chapitre en essayant de deviner le sens des phrases à l'origine.

Vous avez sûrement remarqué (j'espère pour vous, en tout cas) la page qui représente ma fic a changé ! Vous vous demandez qui est ce petit garçon ? (Parce que OUI, c'est un garçon, pour ceux qui se pose la question !)

Vous le saurez dans ce chapitre. Ne vous étonnez pas si vous voyez que la couverture change de temps à autres. Cette image sera là jusqu'au chapitre prochain, puisqu'elle illustre uniquement ce chapitre-ci.

Je ferai souvent des petits dessins, comme ça. Parce que OUI, les dessins qui illustrent cette fic sont faits par moi.

Passons. Pour ce qui est du résumé, Grammarya nous en a aimablement proposé un (qui est bien, je trouve):

"Il y en a qui ont une raison d'être fou, avoir vécu plusieurs siècles de guerre ou de discrimination par exemple. Ou avoir raté quatre suicides de suite. Ou avoir une malformation cérébrale. Il y en a qui trouve juste que faire chier le monde c'est drôle. Et quitte à embêter les vivants... ben autant embêter les morts aussi, non ?"

Donc voilà, si jamais quelqu'un à d'autres propositions, qu'il le fasse savoir.

Ou alors, j'en ai un autre en réserve (parce que c'est quand même ma fic, faut pas que je me repose sur les lecteurs uniquement) :

"On dit que la vie est un long fleuve tranquille. Mouais. Ça dépend pour qui. Il y a pour qui la vie est une succession de conneries. Ensuite, on parle de vie, mais personne ne parle de la mort. C'est pas si glauque que ça en a l'air. Presque mieux, même. Sauf quand on connait deux folles qui s'incrustent sans raison. Une minute de silence pour les pauvres âmes qui doivent les supporter, s'il vous plaît. Autant les morts que les vivants."

Et je propose qu'on fasse place à un vote pour le résumé, ce sera plus simple.

Ensuite, pour ce qui est des chapitre plus long, been...

Dans le cas où je posterai toujours toutes les deux semaines, je pense que les deux avis que j'ai eu sont positifs. Mais comme j'ai déjà pris de l'avance sur les prochains chapitres, ils seront longs vers le... neuvième chapitre si je ne me trompe pas.

Maintenant que je vous ai bien fait chier avec toutes ces informations, je vous laisse au chapitre. Après le RAR.

**Grammarya : **Eeeet ouiiii, tu es la première à poster !

Je fais toujours pleins de fautes. Mais moins qu'avant, non ? J'espère qu'un jour, je serai capable d'écrire un texte sans que tu perdes ton temps à le corriger !

C'est beau d'espérer...

Et merci d'avoir donné ton avis pour le résumé ! Il est déjà mieux que le mien. Même si le début semble assez sérieux ! Le truc avec le suicide, tout ça. Hahaha, mais je rigole quand même.

Et les chapitres seront toutes les deux semaines désormais. Si j'arrive à garder le rythme.

Merci encore pour les reviews !

**Skylark18 : **Hey, heeeeey !

Tout le monde ne lit pas aussi vite que toi, hein. U.U Mais je savais que tu serais pour.

Mais j'en ferait des plus longs... Je ne sais pas combien de mots, par contre. Je n'ai eu que deux avis, donc je ne sais pas vraiment qui est pour et qui est contre, alors je ne voudrais pas plomber l'histoire.

Mais ils seront plus longs. Un peu.

C'est bon, maintenant, place au chapiiiiiiiitre.

L'ambiance ne sera pas la même que d'habitude...

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Des raisons oposées**

**Mizore**

_《 Peux-tu m'entendre ...? 》_

Tout est noir ... Où suis-je ? Impossible de voir quoi que ce soit. Même pas où sont posés mes pieds.

_《 Entends-moi ... 》_

Quelqu'un m'appelle ... À qui appartient cette voix ? Cette voix qui semble résonner dans toute ma tête ... Qui est-ce ?

_《 Entends-ma voix ... 》_

Je t'entends ... Qui es-tu ? Réponds-moi !

Le souffle du vent me répond en faisant atterrir quelque chose dans mes mains. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? On dirait ...

On dirait ...

_《 Mizore ... 》_

Ça résonne dans ma tête ... Arrête ... Qui ... Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?

_《 Mizore ... 》_

Attends ... Réponds-moi !

_《 Mizore ... 》_

La voix se fait de plus en plus lointaine ...

_《 Mizore ... 》_

Attends ... Dis-moi ... Qui es-tu ?

《 Mizore !

\- Juste ... Ton nom ...

\- Mizore !

\- YAAAAAH ?! Hein ? Que ... Maman ?

\- Enfin ! Tu vas être en retard !

\- Mais on est dimanche !

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié que tu dois rejoindre Sora à dix heures ?

\- ...

\- Bon, dépêche-toi ! Au fait, je ne sais pas de quoi tu rêvais, mais tu parles dans ton sommeil ! 》

Elle referme la porte et me laisse en plan. Alors c'était elle qui m'appelait ? C'est dingue, on ne dirait pas la même voix. Mais si ce n'était pas la sienne ... À qui était-elle ?

Tss ... Encore un rêve bizarre. Ça m'arrive souvent en ce moment. Même si la première foie n'était pas vraiment un rêve. Je suis sûre que c'est la faute d'Ichigo ! Quand quelque chose de bizarre m'arrive, c'est toujours de sa faute.

Bon. Je dois rejoindre Sora au parc d'à côté à dix heures. Et il est quelle heure, là?

...

Et merde. Tant pis pour le petit-déjeuner, alors ...

J'enlève précipitamment mon pyjama et prend des habits au hasard, et pars sans même saluer ma famille. Je pique un sprint pendant quelques minutes, mais je m'arrête immédiatement après, essoufflée. Oui, je m'essouffle au bout de deux minutes, et alors ? Je suis nulle en endurance, c'est pas ma faute ! Et au moins, je cours vite !

Je continue mon chemin, en marchant cette fois. Une fois arrivée au lieu de rendez-vous, je me rends compte ...

Qu'il n'y a personne. Je regarde ma montre : dix heures trois. Elle ne va pas tarder à arriver, je pense.

Cinq minutes plus tard, rien.

Dix minutes plus tard, personne.

Une demi-heure plus tard, que dalle.

Au bout de trois quarts d'heure d'attente, je décider de rentrer chez moi, énervée. Et devinez un peu qui je rencontre sur le chemin du retour ...

《 Soraaaaa ? Tu sais quelle heure il est ? sifflais-je d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Oui, je sais, je suis un peu en retard, mais c'est parce que sur le chemin, j'ai vu un gâteau abandonné, alors qu'est-ce que j'ai fait : J'ai cherché son propriétaire. Mais manque de bol, ce dernier était IN-TROU-VA-BLE. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser le pauvre gâteau tout seul. Il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse une dépression s'il croyait qu'il était trop mauvais pour être mangé, alors je l'ai mangé. Mais tout à coup, un pigeon m'a sauvagement attaquée, alors je ne me suis pas laissée faire moi, je me suis défendue! Sauf que...

\- Sora.

\- Oui, bon, d'accord, je ne me suis réveillée à l'heure.

J'inspire un grand coup. Je me suis dépêchée comme pas possible en craignant d'être en retard, et elle, elle prend tout son temps !

\- Mizore, tes chaussettes sont dépareillées, c'est normal ?

La faute à qui ?! Je me suis habillée à la va-vite, j'ai pas de même pas regardé ce que j'avais mis ! Je sens que je vais la tuer.

\- Bon, si on s'asseyait maintenant ?

Sans attendre ma réponse, elle s'assoit sur le premier banc venu. Je fais de même, et devant le silence pesant, je décider d'engager la conversation :

\- J'imagine que tu ne m'as pas demandé de venir ici pour s'asseoir et regarder les pigeons, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais. Je voulais qu'on parle de... ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour dans le magasin et de ce qu'Ichigo nous a dit.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu. Mais je pensais que la discussion était close, alors de quoi tu veux parler?

\- De nos pouvoirs.

Je sursaute, et la regarde, anxieuse. Cependant, je reste silencieuse, attendant la suite.

\- Tu sais qu'en étant des shinigamis, on pourrait faire des tas de choses.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas ? On pourrait se défendre SEULES ! Ichigo n'aurait plus à nous protéger ! Et comme ça, on pourrait l'aider pour battre ces monstres, et faire en sorte que ce qui nous est arrivé ne se reproduise plus. Tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point c'était horrible !

\- Mais Ichigo nous a formellement interdit de nous battre.

\- Parce que tu obéis aux ordres qu'on te donne, maintenant?

\- ... Non, mais ... Là, ce pas n'est pareil, il s'agit de risquer nos vies! Je ne veux pas jouer au super-héros si je n'en suis pas capable !

\- Mais si nous devenons fortes, ce ne sera plus un problème ! Tu te fiches que des gens se fassent attaquer, comme nous?

\- Ce pas n'est que je m'en fiche, seulement, ce n'est pas mon problème.

\- Alors tu les laisserais mourir ? Et si c'était ta famille ? Tu ferais quoi ? Et Ichigo nous a bien sauvées alors qu'on était de parfaites inconnues !

\- Si tu l'admires tant, tu n'as qu'à te tenir à ce qu'il a dit, répondis-je froidement. Il nous a sauvées et à présent, il fait son possible pour nous protéger. Et je compte rester en vie, ne serait-ce que pour lui montrer ma reconnaissance, je ne veux pas qu'il pense que son geste soit vain.

\- Alors c'est comme ça que tu comptes l'aider ? En devenant shinigamis, on serait VRAIMENT utiles, on pourrait VRAIMENT l'aider.

Je regarde le ciel, songeuse. J'incline ma tête de façon à voir Sora.

\- Fais ce que tu veux. Moi, je me tiendrai aux paroles d'Ichigo. Il est déjà mort d'inquiétude pour nous, je ne veux pas en rajouter. 》

Je me lève et tourne les talons à Sora qui trépigne derrière moi.

Je reprend le chemin du parc et me jette rageusement sur la balançoire. Pourquoi elle ne veut pas comprendre ? Et par dessus le marché, on s'est disputées. Je crois bien que ce doit être la première fois depuis qu'on se connait.

Soudain, un petit bruit m'interpelle. On dirait ... des pleurs ? Je me lève et cherche d'où provient la voix. Qui peut bien traîner ici à cette heure-ci ? Et à vue d'œil, je ne vois personne. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit d'un enfant. Des pleurs aussi désagréables ne peuvent être qu'à eux. Je ne l'avais pas dit ? Je déteste les gamins. Toujours à chialer pour rien, trop bruyants, trop chiants.

Mon regard se dirige machinalement vers le sol. Une chaîne ? Il y a une chaîne, par terre. Curieuse, je décider de la suivre. Elle me conduit derrière un buisson où je decouvre un petit pleurant à chaudes larmes.

De grands yeux bleus marine, et de courts cheveux bruns, presque noirs, des joues bien rebondies sur lesquelles roulent ses larmes. Voilà qui le décrira.

Bon. Je fais quoi? Je le laisse ici et je me barre en courant ? Ok, je n'aime pas trop les petits, mais je suis pas sans cœur, contrairement aux apparences.

《 Hn. Petit ?

Il relève sa petite bouille, les yeux larmoyants.

\- Pourquoi tu es ici, tout seul ?

Sans que je m'y attende, il se jette dans mes bras en sanglotant encore plus fort.

\- Ma maman ...

\- Tu l'a perdue, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est quand même bizarre que personne n'ai remarqué ce gosse.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu es ici ?

\- Trois ... Snif, jours ...

Trois jours ?! Tout à coup, mon cœur s'emballe, et un terrible doute me traverse. Personne n'aurait remarqué ce petit en trois jours? J'avale difficilement ma salive, et demande d'une voix un peu troublée :

\- Tu peux me dire comment c'est arrivé ?

\- C'était il y a trois jours, ma maman a voulu m'emmener au parc pour me faire plaisir. Elle travaille beaucoup, alors on ne peut pas y aller souvent. Puis, j'ai voulu jouer à chat, et c'est elle qui devait m'attraper. Je me suis bien caché, et elle ne m'a pas trouvé tout de suite. Alors je suis monté sur la fontaine au milieu pour lui montrer que j'étais le plus de fort. Mais mon pied à glissé ... J'ai entendu maman crier.

Je ferme les yeux. Mon doute s'est avere avéré être vrai. Ce petit ...

\- Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai vu les pompiers et ma maman qui pleurait. J'avais eu très peur, alors j'ai crié pour l'appeler. Mais elle ne s'est pas retournée ... Et ensuite, elle est partie sans moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas la suivre à cause de cette chaîne attachée à ma poitrine.

Est mort ...

\- Maman ... Elle me manque ! 》

Il éclate en sanglots en se collant encore un peu plus à moi. Je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire. Je pourrais peut-être lui donner un bonbon en attendant, ça le calmera un instant. Je fouille dans mes poches pour en ressortir ... un bout de papier. Bon, j'ai pas de bonbons. Mais c'est quoi ce papier? Je le déplie. Ah, oui, C'est le numéro de téléphone qu'Ichigo m'a laissé en un cas de danger.

Je suppose ... que la situation dans laquelle je me trouve peut être appelée "urgence". Je sors précipitamment le portable de ma poche et tape le numéro, les mains tremblantes.

* * *

**Ichigo**

Mon portable sonne. C'est pas vrai, ça pouvait pas attendre que je sois sorti des toilettes ? C'est pas un numéro que je connais, apparemment. Il y a intérêt à ce que ce soit important !

《 Allô ?

_\- Ichigo ? C'est Mizore! Viens vite, s'il te plaît !_

\- Mizore ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu es où ? demandais-je, paniqué.

_\- Je suis au parc au bout de la rue ! Viens vite ! 》_

_Biiip. Biiip._

Elle a raccroché. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais je ferais mieux d'aller vérifier. Il fallait forcement que ça tombe quand je suis sur le trône, bien sûr.

Je sors rapidement, prévient Rukia du problème et me rue hors de la maison pour me rendre au parc. Je ne la voit pas immédiatement, mais de grands gestes ainsi que des gémissements m'interpellent près d'un buisson. En effet, Mizore me regarde, ne sachant que faire, un gosse dans les bras. Et si j'en crois la chaîne qui dépasse, je pense avoir compris le problème.

《 Ichigo, désolée de t'avoir appelé si soudainement, mais ... je pensais que tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour ce petit.

\- Kenta ... Je m'appelle Kenta ...

\- Mizore. Tu peux venir instant, s'il te plaît ?

Je vois bien que l'enfant a du mal à se décrocher d'elle, même s'il finit par se résigner. Je m'éloigne un peu, et fais face à Mizore.

\- Tu l'as vue, n'est-ce pas ? Cette chaîne ...Ça veut dire qu'il est... mort, c'est ça? me demande-t-elle en sachant la réponse. Je sais que tu peux faire quelque chose pour lui ! Tu m'as dit bien dit que tu aidais les hollows, ces âmes en peine à monter au ciel, alors tu peux faire quelque chose pour lui ! Il doit voir sa mère !

\- Mizore ... En effet, le rôle des shinigamis ne se limite pas à battre des hollows. Nous devons aussi conduire les "plus", Comme Kenta à la Soul Society. Seulement, je dois me transformer, et je ne sais pas où est passé mon Mod Soul. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense qu'il serait mieux qu'il ne revoit pas sa mère.

\- Quoi ? Mais il la cherche, ce serait trop cruel !

\- Mais lorsqu'il se rendra compte que sa mère ne peut plus le voir, ce sera encore plus cruel pour lui.

\- Mais alors ... qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? murmura-t-elle, d'une voix presque inaudible.

\- Il faut lui administrer le konso et l'envoyer à la Soul Society, prononça la voix forte, et autoritaire, d'une fille que je ne connais que trop bien.

Rukia, dans sa tenue de shinigami fait son entrée.

\- Le konso ?

\- Un rituel pour purifier l'âme, expliqua-t-elle.

Son zanpakuto à la main, elle s'avance lentement vers l'âme de Kenta. Mizore, affolée, s'interpose :

\- Arrête !Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Tu ne vas pas utiliser ton sabre sur lui, quand même ?!

\- Ce pas n'est un simple sabre. De plus, je peux t'assurer que ça ne lui fera aucun mal.

Elle continue sa marche vers le petit tremblant de peur, mais, comme s'il avait comprit, il ne bouge pas lorsque Rukia dirige le pommeau du zanpakuto vers lui. Il a eu juste le temps de faire un coucou avec un sourire à Mizore, avant de briller, et de s'envoler vers le ciel. Une fois complètement disparu, je pose pose une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la collégienne.

\- Ça va ? fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

\- Bah, je pensais que ça te toucherais plus que ça.

\- Tss ... Je ne suis pas une âme sensible, tu croyais que je pleurerai ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Kenta m'a souri avant de partir, et s'il ne pleure pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je pleurerais alors que c'est pour lui que c'est dur. En plus, je ne le connais même pas.

Rukia lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

\- Tu sais, personne ne t'en voudra si tu es triste.

\- Je ne suis pas triste, je vous dis, coupe-t-elle, froidement.

Elle dégage sa main, et sort du parc d'un pas précipité. Alors que j'allais la suivre, Rukia me fait barrage de son bras :

\- Laisse-la pour l'instant. Elle doit sûrement se remettre en question, et je pense qu'elle a besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir. Elle va se rendre compte d'une chose importante...

\- Une chose importante ? 》

Elle ne me répond que par un sourire bien à elle.

Je me demande ce qu'elle veut dire par là ...

* * *

Finiiiiii !

Alors ? Alors ?

Ouiiii, je suis un monstre, j'ai osé tuer un gamin dès mon sixième chapitre, désolééée... Je m'en suis tellement voulu que j'ai fait un dessin pour lui en hommage.

Et une dispute en prime. Si c'était vous qui étiez à leur place, vous auriez suivi qui ?

Du genre plutôt prudent comme Mizore ?

Ou plutôt fantasque comme Sora ?

Le débat est ouvert !

L'humour est moins mis à l'avant pour ce chapitre. Mais dans Bleach, faut pas s'étonner, ce ne sera pas le seul moment.

Pour le prochain chapitre... BASTON !

Je suis encore ouverte aux propositions pour le résumé, alors n'hésitez pas !

Review ? Pleaaaaaase ! *chibi face*


	7. Chapter 7

Hellooooooo ! Voici le chapitre numéro 7 !

Je poste à l'avance, cette fois-ci, puisque je ne pourrai pas le faire demain. (ma mère m'a retiré ma tablette, pour je ne sais quelle raison...)

Cette fois, baston !

Je crois qu'on n'a pas trop apprécié le dernier chapitre si j'en crois le nombre de reviews... C'est parce que j'ai tué un gosse, hein ?! Ou alors mon chapitre est nul.

J'ai aussi l'impression que cette fic deviens dramatique. Promis, l'humour sera bientôt là ! Juste que ces passages sont essentiels pour comprendre la différence de caractère des deux OCs. Et aussi parce que l'histoire ne peut pas avancer si vite.

A partir de maintenant, je répondrai aux reviews de ceux présent sur le site avec un PM, et les anonymes au chapitre suivant. Ce qui fait que je n'ai à répondre à personne, vu que je n'ai pas reçu de reviews anonymes dans le précédent chapitre.

Je vous laisse donc ce chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : 《 Veux-tu ma force ? 》**

**Ichigo**

Trois jours. Trois jours que des hollows disparaissent sans raison apparente. À chaque fois que j'en détecte la présence, je n'ai même pas le temps d'arriver qu'ils ont disparus. En plus ils ont l'air de tourner du côté du collège de la ville. Et le shinigami censé s'occuper de cette ville, - c'est quoi son nom déjà ? - bref, le mec à la coupe afro n'a pas non plus l'air au courant.

Et bizarrement, Rukia me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter. Je suis sûr qu'elle sait quelque chose. Et quand je demande à Mizore et Sora si elles ont vu traîner des hollows, la réponse est toujours négative. De plus, mes dettes envers Urahara ne font qu'augmenter ces derniers temps, alors que je ne crois pas avoir acheté quoi que ce soit dans sa boutique. Mais lui non plus ne veut rien me dire, à part la liste des objets que j'aurais apparemment achetés et dont je n'ai aucun souvenir.

Il se trame quelque chose, j'en suis sûr. Et le pire, c'est que j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à ne pas être au courant, et ça m'agace.

* * *

**Sora**

J'essuie la sueur sur mon front avec ma manche.

Je n'ai pas renoncé à mon idée, et je compte bien devenir shinigami. C'est pour ça que je m'entraîne, d'ailleurs. Et, pour je ne sais quelle raison, Mizore a changé d'avis. C'est même elle qui m'a proposé de demander conseil à Urahara. Et comme elle avait l'air très sérieuse, je ne lui ai pas demandé la raison de ce changement d'attitude. Vous comprenez, c'est tellement rare...

En tout cas, on a eu raison de retourner dans ce magasin. L'entraînement est plutôt dur, mais c'est comme ça qu'on progresse. On nous a appris à agir par instinct. Vous savez, la petite voix qui fait irruption dans votre cerveau quand vous êtes à deux doigts de mourir ? Et ben c'est ça.

Et quand vous vous retrouvez face à des hollows qui font deux fois votre taille, que leurs dents vous dépassent et qu'un coup de griffe peut vous arracher la tête, je peux vous dire que ça fait progresser. Je sais qu'on réagit mieux en temps de crise, mais quand même.

Parce que c'est un gros malade ce Kisuke ! Il nous lâche juste en face des monstres ! Mizore et moi venons d'en dégommer un autre. À mains nues s'il vous plaît. À grand coups de poings, de pieds et de dents. Oui, Mizore a essayé de mordre le hollow. Et c'est qu'elle a réussi en plus.

Mais finalement, c'est dur à battre. En même temps, on n'a pas encore de zanpakuto, nous. Parce que j'ai appris que la grosse épée d'Ichigo, en est un. Chaque shinigami en a un, je crois. Même s'il n'arrive pas immédiatement. C'est pour ça qu'on fait cet entraînement, d'ailleurs, pour nous aider à le trouver. Ça fait déjà quelques jours qu'on s'y est mises, mais toujours pas de résultats. On s'est quand même améliorées en combat rapproché, mais pas de zanpakuto qui pointe le bout de sa lame.

Heureusement qu'Ichigo n'est pas au courant de ce qu'on fait. Même s'il doit quand même se demander d'où viennent toutes ses factures. Quand on veut devenir shinigami, il faut s'équiper en tant que tel. On a donc acheté des pilules d'âmes artificielles, des détecteurs de hollows, et tout le reste. Mais comme Mizore ne voulait pas payer, on a tout laissé sur le dos de Ichigo. Le pauvre.

Et Rukia est dans le coup, bien sûr. On ne comptait pas la mettre au courant à la base, mais elle est tombée sur l'un de nos "entraînements" par hasard. Mais contrairement à ce qu'on pensait, elle n'a rien dit à Ichigo et nous a même encouragées. Ils ne sont pas sur la même longueur d'onde, j'ai l'impression.

《 Bien. L'entraînement est terminé pour aujourd'hui ! lance joyeusement Urahara.

Mizore s'effondre sur place.

\- Hu... Quand est-ce qu'on aura nos zanpakutos ? Parce que se battre contre des hollows à mains nues, ça commence à bien faire ! En plus, les blessures qu'ils nous infligent reviennent une fois qu'on récupère notre corps, alors pour expliquer l'énorme bleu sur ma cuisse, et les multiples coupures à ma mère, je fais comment ? Les pansements, c'est pas super classe, non plus.

\- C'est vrai, affirmais-je. Est-ce que cet entraînement sert vraiment à quelque chose ? Ichigo va bien finir par nous découvrir, à toujours nier d'avoir vu des hollows alors qu'ils se trouvent toujours là où on est !

\- Patience, patience ! Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que devenir shinigami serait si facile ? Surtout pour des petites comme vous.

\- Bien sûr que non, mais...

\- Allez, j'ai dit pause ! On se reverra demain, comme d'habitude !

Il s'en va en sautant de toit en toit et nous laisse en plan. J'ai toujours trouvé cet homme assez fantasque. Encore plus bizarre que Mizore, c'est pour dire.

\- Eh, gamine !

Je me retourne, et - Oh, putain.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FOUTU AVEC MON CORPS ?!

\- Ça f'sait trop gamine, alors j'ai un peu déchiré ton jean, ça fait plus classe. Et j'ai trouvé la veste de ton frère avec la tête de mort. Enfin, plutôt _emprunté. _

Ma tête a une soudaine envie de se frapper contre le mur d'à côté. Mais vous comprenez peut-être pas, alors j'explique : vous vous rappelez de la racaille qui a pris possession de mon corps, l'autre jour ? Et bien c'est à elle que je laisse mon corps quand je suis en shinigami. On m'avait dit que les âmes artificielles étaient toutes bien élevées, et s'occupaient bien de notre corps. Je crois que je suis tombée sur l'exception.

En plus de ça, elle refuse de m'appeler par mon prénom et m'a officiellement surnommée "Gamine".

\- Bon, tant pis, je vais me faire défoncer par mon père et mon frère, mais c'est pas grave. Viens, on rentre, soupirais-je, exténuée.

\- NON, PERSONNE NE BOUGE !

Je fais volte-face. Cette voix...

\- Ichigo ? compléta Mizore d'une voix étranglée.

En effet, notre aîné se trouve juste ne face de nous, le regard mauvais. Bon, alors je vais tenter la technique numéro 3, l'une de celles qu'il faut utiliser quand tu sais que tu as fais quelque chose de mal et que quelqu'un a l'air de vouloir te tuer : fermer les yeux et penser très fort qu'on est invisible.

\- Vous vous êtes bien payées ma tête, hein ? grince-t-il toujours menaçant.

Je sens qu'on me soulève par le col de notre uniforme noir.

\- Je vous avais interdit de vous battre !

Maintenant que j'y pense, ma technique n'a jamais trop marché jusqu'à présent. À noter pour l'avenir, ça peut aider.

\- Pourquoi tu devrais décider à notre place ? réussis-je à articuler.

\- Parce que je sais mieux que vous à quel point c'est dangereux pour vous ! Je ne plaisante pas !

\- Nous non plus, tu crois quoi ? rugit Mizore, elle aussi en suspension. Tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait avoir envie de t'aider ?

Il nous repose à terre.

\- Si vous voulez vous rendre utiles, restez en vie, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

\- Hey, tu t'es pris pour qui, mec ? Tu crois que tu peux parler à la Gamine comme ça ?

\- Miss Racaille a raison, je ne vous laisserai point lever la main sur miss Mimi (Mizore), aussi bon puissiez-vous être, s'interposa le corps de Mizore.

\- Elles ont raison, pourquoi ne leur laisserais-tu pas une chance ?

Tous les regards se braquèrent vers celui qui venait de prononcer la dernière phrase.

\- Urahara ? Je savais que vous étiez derrière tout ça !

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi me dévisager comme ça ? Elles sont venues de leur propre chef, voyons ! Et tu sais, à deux, elles ont quand même réussi à battre plusieurs hollows, c'est quand même une marque de leur potentiel !

\- Ah ! Tu vois ! m'écriais-je, victorieuse.

\- Même s'ils étaient relativement faibles.

\- Tss... grogna Mizore.

\- Au pire, tu n'as qu'à en juger par toi-même, lança-t-il en désignant quelque chose derrière nous avec le bout de son éventail.

Nous tournons tous nos têtes, pour voir... un hollow. Je lance un clin d'œil complice à Mizore qui me le rend. Nous nous avançons pour faire face au monstre.

\- Laisse-nous te montrer qu'on est capables de se battre à tes côtés, Ichigo, annonçais-je, en position de combat.

\- Si on le bat, tu nous laisseras continuer. Mais si on perd, on t'écoutera, et on ne se frottera plus aux hollows. Ça te va ?

Derrière, le silence qui s'installe semble signifier un moment d'hésitation de la part du roux. Finalement, il nous dit :

\- Ça me va. Mais ne faites pas de folies. 》

* * *

Cette phrase sonna comme un signal de départ pour les deux filles qui se lancèrent sur le monstre. Mizore sauta, et tenta de donner un coup de genou dans la tête du monstre. Mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps et la balaya d'un geste de son bras, et elle roula sur le sol.

À son tour, Sora se lança et essaya de le tacler, mais il sauta, et la fillette finit dans le décor. Il avait l'air habile, celui-là. Et elles se demandaient si elles seraient capables de battre deux hollows dans la même heure.

Mais elles ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre.

\- Mizore, à trois, on l'immobilise !

\- Un !

\- Deux !

\- TROIS ! crièrent-elles ensembles, en se jetant sur le monstre.

Elles se levèrent péniblement, s'accrochèrent à chacune des jambes du hollow, et tirèrent de manière à le déséquilibrer. Une fois à terre, Mizore lui décocha un coup de pied dans la tête, tandis que Sora lui piétinait le corps.

Brusquement, le monstre se mit à hurler, risquant de leur défoncer les tympans. La binoclarde s'éloigna aussitôt, chancelante et la tête entre les mains. Le cri était vraiment trop insupportable.

Puis, quand le cri ne se fit plus entendre, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Mizore. Cette dernière, à genoux et la tête entre ses mains, ne semblait pas s'être remise de ces oreilles souffrantes. Elle ne s'aperçut donc pas du monstre, debout derrière elle, dominant sa silhouette de toute sa hauteur.

Dans un élan d'héroïsme, Sora attrapa la première chose qu'elle pu attraper, et la lança de toutes ses forces sur le hollows. Ce n'est que quand l'objet rebondit mollement sur le crâne de son adversaire qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de lancer...

Une peluche.

\- NOOOOON, pourquoi moi ?! GYAAAAAAAH !

Pardon, une peluche _qui parle_.

La brunette cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de se reprendre :

\- Mizore ! Écarte-toi, vite !

L'interpellée releva la tête, et regarda la scène derrière elle, avant d'afficher un air blasé : son ennemi était en train de s'amuser avec la peluche. Enfin, il s'amusait à sa façon.

\- Je t'ordonne de me lâcher ! Tu entends, C'EST UN ORDRE ! Et toi, là, par terre, tu ne pourrais pas m'aider au lieu de rester plantée là, à ne rien faire ?! Il est en train de m'écarteler, là ! Tu ne vois pas, il y a ma mousse qui sort, fais quel-

\- LA FERME ! Si tu veux que je te sauve, arrête de brailler ! Et d'abord, tu es une putain de peluche, comment tu peux parler ?! explosa Mizore.

\- C'est pas la question, sauve-moi !

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! Je n'ai pas à obéir à une peluche !

\- C'est pas fini, vous deux, on doit se battre, là ! cria Sora.

Mizore marmonna un "Tss...", et donna un coup de pied dans les jambes du monstre. Sora la rejoignit rapidement et donna un grand coup de poing dans... le trou qui se trouvait en plein milieu de la poitrine.

L'âme, prise soudainement d'une grande rage, fit voltiger tout le monde, peluche y compris. Un arbre arrêta le vol plané de Mizore, en même temps que sa respiration. Son dos heurta l'obstacle de plein fouet, avant que la fillette ne retombe.

Sora, elle, atterrit dans les buissons, et recracha les quelques feuilles qu'elle venait d'avaler. Elle releva la tête, un peu sonnée. Elle décida de reprendre son souffle. Pouvaient-elles vraiment y arriver ? À ce train-là, elles allaient perdre leur pari. Non... Même si elle savait que ce serait difficile, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner.

Elle se releva une nouvelle fois. Elle le savait, elle ne pourrait pas encaisser une nouvelle attaque.

Son regard dériva lentement vers Mizore, allongée au pied d'un arbre. Impossible de savoir si elle était encore consciente ou pas. Puis elle redirigea son regard vers son adversaire. Si elle ne pouvait même pas battre ce hollow, comment pourrait-elle aider Ichigo, et ne pas être une gêne, à ses yeux ?

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Le monstre fonçait encore sur elle. Elle fit un saut sur le côté, mais tomba de fatigue. Elle ne pouvait pas le battre seule.

_《 As-tu besoin de mon pouvoir ? 》_

La fillette sursauta. Cette voix qui venait de l'intérieur... Elle en avait déjà rêvé, une fois. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à Mizore. Une voix indéfinissable, claire, et limpide. Une voix calme, et apaisante.

_《 As-tu besoin de mon pouvoir ? 》_

* * *

Dans un endroit sombre, sans sol, ni obstacle, Mizore cherchait où elle se trouvait. Elle était déjà venue ici, mais... par rêve, uniquement.

《 Je suis encore en train de rêver ? Ou alors, j'ai dû m'évanouir en me prenant cet arbre.

Soudain, un long hurlement mélodieux capta son attention. Elle tourna la tête, et deux yeux d'un jaune brillant la transpercèrent. Des yeux d'un fauve, ou d'une bête sauvage, fendus par une fine pupille noire verticale. Mais ce n'était pas la peur qui la saisit, mais, au contraire, un sentiment de sécurité, et de confiance. Elle tendit la main.

\- C'était toi... C'était toi qui m'appelait, n'est-ce pas ?

\- _Non... C'est toi qui viens de me demander de l'aide. Tu étais sans défenses, et tu m'as appelé. Tu veux te battre ? Laisse-moi te soutenir, et accepte ma force._

Une autre main toucha la sienne, et entremella ses doigts glacés aux siens.

Un puissant vent souffla, et une lumière aveuglante apparut.

* * *

**Ichigo**

La situation s'annonce mal. Mizore ne bouge plus et Sora semble au bord de l'épuisement. Je dois agir... Je déteste les voir comme ça, mais Urahara me dit de bien observer. Il a l'air plutôt sûr de lui, mais... peuvent-elles vraiment battre ce hollow ? Moi, je pourrais le battre d'un simple coup de lame.

《 Allez, debout ! Dire que c'est toi qui me traite de flemmarde !

Sora s'est dirigée vers Mizore, qui se relève... le sourire aux lèvres ?

\- Tss... C'est bon, je suis enfin prête...

\- Tant mieux, parce que le hollow se dirige vers nous, là.

Au moment même où l'âme leur bondit dessus, les deux filles se sont mises en position de combat, et... l'ont transpercé. Attends... Non, pas _transpercé _elles l'ont _tranché_. Mais avec quoi ? Se pourrait-il que...

\- Enfin ! Elles ont mis du temps, mais elles ont fini par les entendre !

\- De quoi tu parles, Urahara ? Entendre quoi ?

\- Mais enfin, leur zanpakuto ! 》 m'annonce-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

* * *

Voilààà, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous a plu !

Encore une fois, s'il y a des choses que vous n'avez pas apprécié, dites-le moi, de manière à ce que je corrige mes erreurs (qui sont encore très nombreuses, je suppose)

On se revoit dans deux semaines, alors ! Bisous mes choux !


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, hello, les gens !

Voilà, je pense, vu les commentaires que j'ai reçu, que le chapitre dernier a été apprécié ! Du coup, je suis contente !

Ce chapitre retombe un peu plus dans l'humour. Mon humour de merde vous avait manqué, hein ?

Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi ce chapitre, du coup. Quand on n'a plus d'inspiration, c'est dur...

J'ai de moins en moins de chapitres en avance, faut que je me rattrape !

Bon. Place aux RAR. (pour ceux n'appartenant pas au site, je rappelle)

**Grammarya : **Oh lala, il ne faut pas maltraiter Ichigo, quand même... (certes, je lui en ai fait un peu baver dans le chapitre prochain... quoique, "baver" ne correspond pas vraiment)

Et je n'ai toujours pas récupéré ma tablette, hein ! Ma mère a cru bon me faire croire qu'elle l'avait perdue. Je me suis mise à chercher comme une folle. Mais pas retrouvée quand même.

Youpiiiiiii, je fais moins de fautes qu'avant ! Est-ce que ça va durer ? Vais-je réussir par écrire sans fautes ? Réponse dans ce chapitre !

Quoiqu'il en soit, merci encore pour la review, ça m'encourage !

**Skylark18 :** Chalut mon bisounours en suuuucre ! (que vas-tu répondre à ce nouveau surnom bien niais ?)

Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue ! ('fin... façon de parler...) Mes chapitres étaient nuls, c'est ça, HEIN ?! Nan, je rigole. Je vais pas te forcer, quand même... *sors un bazooka géant* Nooon, c'est pas mon genre...

On voit les zanpakuto dans ce chapitre ! Mais pas physiquement encore...

Merchi pour la review mon canard au caramel !

Et aussi, merci à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, et ceux qui me laissent des reviews ! On a atteint les 20 reviews !

C'est pas grand chose, mais ça me fait plaisir.

Vous croyez que j'arriverai jusqu'à 100 ?

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Tite Kubo, parce qu'il veut pas partager...

Même contre mes chaussettes bleues à poids rouges... il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd...

heureusement qu'il me reste Mizore et Sora.

**Racontage de vie :** Mon corps n'est définitivement pas fait pour le ménage.

Je suis allergique au produit vaisselle.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Enfin ...!**

Le hollow explosa en poussière. Seules deux silhouettes perçaient le vent qui soufflait sur tout le périmètre.

Ichigo protégea ses yeux avec ses avant-bras, pour mieux apercevoir les filles. Filles qu'il retrouva, complètement épuisées, mais encore conscientes.

《 Tu as vu ? On a gagné... lui murmura faiblement Mizore, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- À toi de tenir ta promesse... Tu vas nous laisser combattre, maintenant ?

Le lycéen soupira de soulagement, et ébouriffa les deux têtes brunes face à lui.

\- C'est d'accord. Mais seulement quand vous vous serez suffisamment reposées.

\- Pour une fois, je pense que je vais t'écouter... hum ? Mizore, c'est quoi ce katana ?!

\- Katana ? De quoi tu - WOW !

Mizore contempla, ébahie, l'arme qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Un grand katana, fin et léger, avec une chaîne pendant au pommeau.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas, je te jure que je ne l'avais pas avant !

\- Enfin... Sora, toi aussi tu as une arme ! Ce sont vos zanpakutos ! déclara Urahara avec un grand sourire.

\- Nos zanpakutos ? On a réussi à les avoir dans la foulée ? s'enthousiasma la binoclarde. Et le mien- Eeeeeh ? Mais... Mais c'est quoi cette forme bizarre ?!

\- Bah qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec ton zanpakuto, Sora ? Tu l'as tordu, ou quoi ? l'interrogea son amie.

En effet, la lame était bizarrement recourbée. Et était de plus petite taille que celui de Mizore.

\- Maiiiiiis ! C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi il est comme ça ? J'en voulais un grand et classe !

\- Au moins il te représente bien : il est aussi petit et tordu que toi !

Le roux sourit devant les deux fillettes qui s'étranglaient joyeusement. Une incohérence dans ma phrase ?

\- Ecoutez un peu vous deux. Moi, j'ai accepté que vous soyez shinigami, mais mon choix seul ne suffit pas.

\- C'est-à-dire ? commença Mizore après que Sora l'ai lâchée.

\- C'est-à-dire que nous devons nous rendre à la Soul Society, le monde des shinigamis pour vous présenter en tant que nouvelles alliées. 》

* * *

**Mizore**

《 Tiens-toi droite ! soufflais-je à mon amie.

Un soupir agacé me répondit. Comme si ça m'amusait d'être là, entourée d'inconnus avec des goûts vestimentaires plus que douteux, à attendre dans un silence pesant.

Ichigo est installé entre Sora et moi et attend plus ou moins patiemment que le vieux dise quelque chose.

\- C'est qui ce vieux croulant ? lui demanda Sora.

Des regards outrés se tournèrent vers elle.

\- C'est Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto le capitaine de la première division et responsable du Gotei 13, le plus puissant des shinigamis, lui répondit Ichigo, plus que gêné.

\- Oh. Merde, souffla-t-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas été discrète du tout.

Son nom est vraiment long, pire que le mien, je ne pensais pas que ce serait possible.

_\- _Votre prénom est un peu long, je ne peux pas vous appeler papy Jean-Claude, plutôt ? C'est plus simple, plus rapide, et au moins je m'en souviendrai. 》

Je crois que j'aurais dû me taire sur ce coup-ci.

_Je le crois aussi._

Mais c'est vrai, quoi, son nom est super long, et c'est pas avec ma foutue mémoire que je vais m'en souvenir !

Mais attendez... Je rêve, ou une personne autre que moi vient de parler dans ma tête ?

_Tss... Tu ne me reconnais pas, s'en est presque vexant._

Si, ta voix me dit quelque chose... Je sais !

_Quand même !_

Tu ne serais pas le mec qui m'a vendu une glace, tout à l'heure ?

_..._

Un toussotement à côté de moi me fait sortir de mes illusions auditives, et me fait remarquer qu'il y a un gros blanc, maintenant.

\- Non, mais oubliez, c'était une idée de merde.

_Je confirme._

C'est qui qui s'incruste dans ma tête, là ? Si c'est pour faire des commentaires désagréables, tu peux partir !

_Sûrement pas. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix._

《 Kurosaki Ichigo.

À côté de moi, je sens l'interpellé se redresser à l'entente de la voix de papy-j'ai-oublié-le-nom.

\- Êtes-vous sûr qu'elles seront disposées à nous aider ?

\- Bien sû- Sora, tu dois te mettre en position seiza, pas en position "je suis un sac à patate" ! Et Mizore, arrête de regarder le ciel avec cet air "je m'en foutiste". Je veux bien que vous soyez shinigami, mais aidez-moi un peu, bon sang !

\- Mais elle fait mal, cette position, je l'aime pas ! Et c'est toi la patate, d'abord !

Ichigo prend une grande inspiration pour s'empêcher de lui crier dessus. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il se retient, je le fais tout le temps, moi.

Après un intense moment de réflexion, papy-j'ai-oublié-le-nom reprend la parole :

\- Bien, je pense qu'on ne peut pas refuser de nouveaux alliés.

\- OUUAAAAAAAIIIIIIIS !

Ça, c'est Sora et moi qui sautons sur le papy, malgré les regards ébahis des personnes ici présentes.

\- Merci papy-je-sais-plus-ton-nom ! Vous êtes sûr que je ne peux pas vous appeler Jean-Claude ? Parce que vous me faites penser à mon papy, en fait. Sans la barbe et les cicatrices. Ou sinon, je peux aussi vous appeler Jean-Marcel, mais-

\- Je crois avoir compris, m'interrompit le doyen. Mais avant toute chose, si vous voulez devenir shinigamis, il va falloir vous mettre au courant de notre situation actuelle. Laissez-moi vous expliquer... 》

OooOOooO

Trois heures. Trois. Putain. D'heures.

Je ne comprends pas comment on peut mettre trois heures pour expliquer qu'un capitaine a voulu faire son rebelle, parce qu'il en avait marre de porter du noir, alors juste pour faire chier, il s'est habillé en blanc, et s'est cassé dans un putain de désert où il a fait bâtir un château - rien que ça. Et comme faire la racaille tout seul, c'est pas drôle, deux autres capitaines se sont joint à lui, pour manifester leur envie de porter du blanc.

Et bien sûr, il veut conquérir la Soul Society, comme tout méchant qui se respecte. Comme ça, tout le monde portera du blanc, et non le noir triste des shinigamis.

D'un côté, je le comprends.

Après, c'était ma façon de voir les choses, mais pas sûr qu'il l'ai expliqué comme ça.

《 Vous comprenez donc la gravité de la situation.

D'un côté, pourquoi les shinigamis sont obligés de porter du noir ? Je ne sais pas, ils pourraient mettre un peu de couleur !

Et puis, du noir, quoi. Déjà qu'on est dans le monde des morts, ils ne pouvaient pas faire plus joyeux. Ils veulent nous faire déprimer, ou quoi ? En plus, comme ça, tout le monde se ressemble, et ça me fait penser à l'uniforme du collège.

En plus, c'est de la faute à papy Jean-Claude s'il est parti, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais prendre part à cette guerre des couleurs.

_Parce que c'est ton devoir de shinigami. Et techniquement, le blanc et le noir ne sont pas des couleurs._

Quoi ? Mais je croyais que la vie de shinigami se résumait à défoncer des hollows à coups d'épées !

_ZANPAKUTOS, pas épées._

Mais c'est pareil. Pourquoi tu es aussi pointilleux ?

_Si tu étais plus intelligente, tu aurais deviné. Il est hors de question de te dire quoi que ce soit, tu trouveras toute seule._

Je crois que je l'ai vexé. Vraiment susceptible, dis donc.

\- Eh, Mizore, tu écoutes ? me lance Ichigo en secouant un peu mon bras.

\- Hn ? Ah, oui, bien sûr, le capitaine rebelle, la guerre des couleurs, tout ça, oui, j'ai tout compris, pourquoi ?

Gros blanc.

\- Bon. Bah je crois qu'on va y aller, nous, me sauva le rouquin.

\- Naaaaan, je veux pas rentrer ! On ne peut pas visiter ? Histoire que je sache à quoi m'attendre quand je mourrai, comme ça je ne serai pas trop paumée, supplia Sora.

\- Non, il se fait tard, on ferait mieux de rentrer.

\- En même temps, après avoir écouté papy Jean-Claude pendant plus de trois heures, il ne peut que se faire tard. Mais on pourra quand même revenir ? S'il-vous-plaîîîîît !

Sora et moi servons au doyen notre tête de chien battu-maltraité-complètement-impuissant-face-à-son-maître-fou-alcoolique, et il n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter notre requête.

Faut savoir manipuler les gens dans la vie.

_Ou les supplier._

Oh ? Tu es revenu, toi ? Et d'abord, je ne l'ai même pas supplié, je tiens à ma fierté, moi. C'est Sora qui s'est mise à genoux.

_Qui ?_

Sora, tu sais, ma meilleure amie. Attends, mais si tu es une voix inventée par mon imagination, tu devrais le savoir, quand même !

_Je ne suis pas qu'une simple voix, je te ferai remarquer. En somme, il y a des choses que j'ignore, mais que toi seule connaît. Et inversement._

Ça veut dire que tu connais les réponses pour le contrôle de maths de demain ?

_Non. Et même si je les avais, je ne te les aurais pas données. Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas la même façon de voir les choses que toi, je ne savais même pas que tu aurais un contrôle._

Tu sers à rien, alors.

_Tss... Quelle ingrate. Et dire que c'est grâce à moi que tu peux être shinigami..._

Hey ! C'est qui qui squatte ma tête alors que je n'avais rien demandé ?

_Et qui fait des phrases grammaticalement incorrectes ?_

Ne détourne pas la conversation ! Oh, et tu m'énerves, je ne te parle plus.

_Tss... Gamine._

J'ignore la remarque de cette stupide voix, et me lève après que papy Jean-Claude ait autorisé tout le monde à partir.

Nous nous apprêtions à franchir le portail qui nous ramènerait chez nous, quand un grand type aux long (encore plus que les miens) cheveux blanc est arrivé devant Sora et moi, avec d'un côté, des bonbons, et de l'autre... des objets non-identifiés.

\- Tenez, ce sont des objets que les shinigamis remplaçants reçoivent, nous dit-il en nous tendant les objets.

Nous en prenons chacune un, et l'examinons de plus près. On dirait une sorte de plaque en forme de tête de mort, un peu bizarre. C'est assez difficile à définir.

\- Ils vous représenteront en tant que shinigamis, et sont dotés d'une fonction qui vous permettra de localiser des hollows. Et je voulais aussi vous donner ceci.

Il nous offre le paquet de bonbons.

\- Nous devrions partir sur un bon pied d'entente, s'explique-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Sora, folle de joie, saute littéralement sur les friandises, tandis que je reste suspicieuse.

\- Ma maman m'a toujours dis de ne pas accepter quand un monsieur offre des bonbons.

Un silence consterné s'abat.

\- Si tu n'en veux pas, c'est pas grave, je peux prendre ta part ! dédramatisa mon amie à lunettes.

\- Non, mais je le prends. On ne refuse pas un cadeau.

\- Hahaha ! C'est bien que tu écoutes ta maman ! me félicite le monsieur.

\- Non ! D'abord, je ne l'écoute pas, hein, c'est juste de la prudence, je n'obéis pas à ma mère, je suis indépendante, je...

_On y croit, on y croit. Tu as beau dire ce que tu veux, le fait est que tu fais toujours ce qu'elle te dit de faire._

N'importe quoi ! Je fais comme je veux ! Et j'ai dit que je ne te parlerai plus !

_Ta mère choisit tout et fait tout à ta place, ne dis pas le contraire, je te connais mieux que quiconque. Mieux que ta mère elle-même, si tu veux savoir._

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est pas possible, tu squattes ma tête depuis aujourd'hui !

_Mais ça fait bien plus longtemps que je t'observe._

Quoi ? Tu es un stalker ? Je n'aurais pas cru ça de toi.

_Je n'aurais pas cru que tu serais aussi stupide._

C'est quand même la honte de se faire remballer par une voix dans sa tête. J'ai déjà eu plus honte, mais ça c'est autre chose.

Passons. À force de divaguer dans ma propre tête, je n'avais même pas remarqué que nous étions de retour dans la petite boutique de Uraha-truc. Ce dernier s'adresse à nous, le sourire aux lèvres.

《 Sora et Mizore, maintenant que vous êtes devenues officiellement des shinigamis remplaçantes, j'espère que vous avez bien pensé à vous entraîner ?

Je le regarde, incrédule.

\- Nous... entraîner ? répétais-je, le regard vide.

\- Bien sûr ! Il faudra bien que quelqu'un supervise votre entraînement ! Après tout, je vous ai seulement apprit à découvrir votre zanpakuto, mais ceci est seulement le début, la base pour devenir shinigami. Il vous reste beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, tu veux t'occuper de notre entraînement ? demanda Sora.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non !

Euh... j'ai dû louper un passage, ou alors je n'ai rien compris.

\- Normalement, les shinigamis doivent se rendre à l'université des sciences spirituelles de Shin'ô. Mais étant donné que vous avez une vie sur terre, vous ne pouvez pas y aller.

Ouf, pendant un instant, j'ai eu peur. Déjà que je suis obligée d'aller au collège, je ne voudrais pas aller dans cette université pendant mon temps libre. Je veux bien faire des efforts, mais trop d'école, c'est trop.

\- Donc la personne qui s'occupera de votre entraînement sera...

Suspense...

Suspense...

Suspense...

Bon, ça commence à faire beaucoup de suspense, là !

\- Ce sera moi ! surgit une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retourne.

Des cheveux noirs et courts. De grands yeux violets. Une petite carrure.

\- Rukia ?! Mais tu n'étais pas sensée rester à la Soul Society ?! s'étrangla Ichigo.

\- Il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elles. Et je pense être mieux placée que toi pour ce genre de chose.

\- Mais je ne pensais pas à ça ! Tu vas encore squatter mon placard ?!

Je me demande ce qui inquiète le plus Ichigo. Son placard ou nous ?

Rukia ne prend même pas la peine de répondre au shinigami remplaçant et sort un tableau, un feutre et une baguette venus d'on ne sait où. Elle ne perd pas de temps, au moins. Elle commence à dessiner des... euh...

\- Vous devez d'abord apprendre les bases du combat. Il existe quatre arts : l'escrime, le close-combat, les déplacements et le kidô.

\- Rukia, pourquoi le premier lapin tient un cure-dent ? demanda Sora.

\- C'est un zanpakuto.

\- Rukia, pourquoi le dernier joue avec une balle ?

\- C'est un sort de kidô, serais-tu aveugle ?

\- Rukia, pourquoi tu dessines mal ? 》

Vous me croyez si je vous dis que Rukia a démissionné dès le troisième jour ?

* * *

Fiiiiin !

Désolée pour la version un peu "simplifiée" de la guerre contre Aizen de Mizore.

Elle est folle, que voulez-vous.

Parce qu'en fait, je me suis rendue compte ('fin, j'avais remarqué, juste que ça ne m'a pas vraiment frappé) que Aizen et les hollows portent des habits blancs.  
Contrairement aux shinigamis.

Bref, au chapitre prochain...

Les folles à la Soul Society !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, on se revoit dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 9 !

Chalut mes bichoooons !


	9. Chapter 9

Salut les gens !

J'espère que ce chapitre-ce vous plaira, j'ai de plus en plus de mal a trouver l'inspiration...  
J'espère pouvoir vous fournir le prochain chapitre à temps !

Bref. Dans ce chapitre, les filles visitent la Soul Society !

Et elles se comportent aussi sagement que d'habitude.

...

Celui qui a cru à cette blague est vraiment...

Bref. (j'aime ce mot) Place aux RAR :

**Grammarya : **Me marier ? Pour ça faudrait déjà que j'ai un copain ! Et que j'ai l'âge, aussi.

Je ne savais pas trop comment changer les deux expressions du début... du coup j'ai laissé...

Bah, c'est vrai qu'Ichigo n'est pas trop à cheval sur la formalité, juste qu'il fallait rattraper le coup, quoi. Donc il connaît quand même un minimum comment ne pas trop mal se faire voir. Parce qu'il n'est pas inconscient comme Sora ou Mizore.

Nan, en fait Rukia s'est vengée sur Ichigo (le pauvre, il prend tout sur lui alors qu'il n'y est pour rien...). Puis elle est partie à la Soul Society pour bouder.

Bon, il me reste encore des fautes, mais moins qu'au début !

Merci pour tes corrections et pour tes reviews !

Voilà, je vous laisse l'histoire !

PS : Tout les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Que c'est étonnant...

Et ce ne sont pas Mizore ou Sora (qui m'appartiennent) qui vont me consoler.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Visite à la Soul Society !**

**Sora**

《 Ouaaaaah ! C'est graaaaaand !

\- Ouais, donc évitez de vous perdre.

\- Relaaaaax, Ichigo.

\- Seulement si vous ne vous éloignez pas de moi.

\- Tu veux qu'on te tienne la main, aussi ? ironisa Mizore.

Si on m'avait dit que je visiterai le monde des morts un jour, je me serais bien foutue de la gueule de celui qui aurait dit ça. Mais en fait, c'est vachement moins glauque que ce qu'on nous raconte.

**En même temps, tu n'es pas encore allée au Rukongai. C'est pas pareil.**

Je vous présente ma conscience !

**Chuis pas ta conscience. D'ailleurs, je me demande si tu en as une. Ou alors elle fait pas son travail.**

Faut pas croire, en vrai c'est une gentille voix. Enfin je crois. Peut-être que c'est ma nouvelle personnalité, si je deviens schizophrène.

**Tu me traites de maladie, là ?**

\- Bon. On va peut-être demander à Renji. Je ne viens jamais ici d'habitude, je ne connais pas le coin.

\- C'est ingénieux de t'être proposé pour nous guider, alors... lâcha Mizore.

\- Ne vous plaignez pas, hein ! Si on est là, c'est parce que vous avez insisté depuis toute une semaine.

\- C'est quand même bête pour tes habits déteints en rose...

\- Et tes chaussettes dépareillées.

\- Et l'huile dans la bouteille de shampoing.

\- Et tes chaussures sans semelles.

\- Et les araignées dans le déjeuner.

\- Hein ? Quelles araignées ?

\- Bah il y avait des araignées dans ton bento. T'avais pas remarqué ?

Ichigo devient blanc, puis vert.

\- Je... J'ai mangé... des...

Puis il vomit.

Il est dégueulasse.

**Je te rappelle que tu lui as vomit dessus le jour de votre rencontre.**

No comment.

\- Il n'a pas l'air bien, remarque intelligemment Mizore. On le laisse là, ou on l'aide ?

\- On le laisse là. Il ne nous surveillera plus.

\- Adjugé, vendu. On y va.

**Bonjour la solidarité. Bon, en même temps, je m'en fout un peu de lui aussi, donc c'est pas grave.**

Je ne m'en fout pas de lui, il est juste... un peu trop protecteur. Avec un peu de chance, quelqu'un va le trouver et l'emmener dans une infirmerie.

**Si personne ne le fait ?**

Bah il restera là, à se vider par terre.

**D'accord. Et à part ça tu veux aller où ?**

On s'en fout ! Partir à l'aventure, c'est plus marrant !

\- Allez, Mizore ! Partons, et traçons le chemin !

...

\- Mizore ?

Je me retourne. Personne.  
À part Ichigo qui agonise part terre, mais ça, tout le monde s'en fout.

\- Bon. Bah je vais tracer le chemin toute seule, alors.

Mais elle est partie où ? Elle aurait pas voulu m'abandonner, quand même ? Puis, je vois pas qui serait assez fou pour l'enlever. Elle n'est quand même pas débile au point de se perdre alors qu'on n'a même pas commencé notre aventure ? Et j'ai pas envie de partir à sa recherche tout de suite. Je veux visiter. Alors on oublie Mizore pour le moment.

Je remonte mes lunettes, bombe le torse, et avance sur la route.

**Je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais il n'y a pas de route, ici.**

Arrête un peu de casser mes délires. C'est pour faire comme dans les films d'aventure. Tu peux pas comprendre.

Je marche donc au hasard, arrive à un carrefour, prend le chemin de droite, puis rebrousse le chemin en me disant que je me suis peut-être trompée, pour finalement prendre celui du milieu, puis avancer tout droit, prendre à gauche, puis à droite, encore à droite, escalade un petit mur, et...

Il est à qui ce jardin immense ? Oh, il y a même un petit étang avec des poissons !

**Les carpes Koi sont un symbole au Japon, tu devrais les reconnaître, quand même.**

Ça va, fait pas ton intello. Puis, on n'est pas au Japon ici, on est à la Soul Society. D'abord.

\- Puis-je savoir qui vous autorisé à entrer dans cette résidence ?

Je me retourne et vois un homme. Grand. Avec des barrettes dans ses cheveux noirs. Des yeux gris. Et une écharpe. On n'est pas vraiment en hiver, mais c'est pas grave. Il est peut-être frileux.

\- Répondez.

\- Euuuuh... J'ai perdu mon guide.

**Tu l'as abandonné par terre à l'agonie.**

Chut, il n'est pas obligé de le savoir.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir escaladé la palissade ?

\- Ah, ça. J'avais envie, c'est tout.

\- Et qui êtes-vous ?

\- C'est un interrogatoire ?

Il me fixe, comme s'il voulait me congeler sur place. Ce qui aurait très bien pu marcher, avec un peu d'entraînement, je suis sûre qu'il réussirait.

\- Je m'appelle Sora. L'une des shinigamis remplaçantes. Vous n'avez pas vu l'autre, d'ailleurs ? Je l'ai perdue elle aussi. Elle est brune, avec des yeux foncés, elle a une face de blasée de la vie, et elle est bizarre. Mentalement, je veux dire.

\- Je m'en rappelle très bien, puisque j'étais présent à la réunion des capitaines.

\- Oh, vous étiez là ? Je m'ennuyais à mort, j'ai pas trop regardé qui était là. C'est gentil de vous souvenir de moi.

\- Vous avez traité le capitaine commandant de "vieux croulant", si je ne m'abuse ?

\- Oui, enfin... C'est pas tout à fait ça... mais... j'ai un peu raison, non ? Hein ? Non ? Bon, d'accord.

\- Sortez de cette résidence immédiatement.

\- Oui, oui, je m'en vais, je repasse par le mur ou je prends la porte d'entrée, cette fois ?

Las, il fait claquer ses doigts, et sans que je comprenne quoi que ce soit, des dizaines de types habillés comme des ninjas (c'est-à-dire, cagoule, et tout le reste) arrivent et me ficellent.

\- Nii-san ! Que se passe t-il ? cria un voix féminine.

Tiens ? Cette voix me fait penser à quelqu'un...

Je me tortille de sorte à voir le visage de la fille qui vient de crier.

\- Rukia ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Toi aussi t'es passée par-dessus le mur ? Fais gaffe, il va te ficeler toi aussi !

\- Sora ? s'étrangla-t-elle. Je te retourne la question : qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Bah je me fais mettre à la porte, comme tu peux le voir. Et tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

\- J'habite ici, me fit-elle remarquer.

Le grand brun qui pour l'instant restait silencieux face à notre petite discussion, ouvre la bouche.

\- Serait-ce une de tes amies, Rukia ?

\- Ouais ! approuvais-je.

\- Non, pas du tout, juste une connaissance, mais je ne la connais pas vraiment, s'empresse de me contredire Rukia.

\- Hé ! C'est pas sympa, c'est même pas vrai ! Pourquoi tu me contredis ?!

**Peut-être parce qu'elle a honte de toi.**

C'est bien de se sentir aimé...

Le maître des lieux me fixe avec insistance avant d'ordonner aux ninjas de me relâcher.

\- Je laisserai passer pour cette fois, uniquement parce que vous êtes une connaissance de ma sœur, mais que je ne vous y reprenne plus.

\- Ah ? Merci !

Il s'en va, faisait voler son écharpe derrière lui. Il a la classe, quand même.

**Je dirais plutôt pompeux et snob.**

N'importe quoi. Il est trop classe, ce mec. Même si il est plutôt dur d'approche.

\- Sora ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je...

\- Non, je te parle de ce monde, la Soul Society.

\- Aaah... En visite, pourquoi ?

\- Toute seule ?

\- À la base, il y avait Ichigo et Mizore. Mais le premier a eu... quelques problèmes digestifs, et la deuxième est introuvable. Donc, oui, je suis toute seule, maintenant.

\- Bon... Il faut bien quelqu'un pour te guider, j'imagine ?

\- Tu te proposes ? demandais-je les étoiles pleins les yeux.

\- Bien sûr que non.

C'est un plaisir personnel de me faire faire des fausses joies tout le temps ?

\- Bon, bah qui, alors ? soupirais-je, un peu agacée.

\- Renji a du temps à perdre, je pense.

Renji ? Ah, oui, Ichigo nous en avait vaguement parlé tout à l'heure.

\- Et je le trouve où, ce "Renji" ?

\- À la sixième division.

\- Et je la trouve où, la sixième division ?

\- Raaah, mais il faut tout t'expliquer !

\- Désolée, j'habite pas là, moi.

\- Bon, attends.

Elle sort un bout de papier et un stylo du col de son uniforme et commence à griffonner dessus, avant de me le plier pour me le tendre.

\- Tiens, c'est un plan. Maintenant, tu ferais mieux de t'en aller, il ne faudrait pas abuser de la gentillesse de mon grand frère. 》

Elle me pousse vers un petit portillon donnant vers l'extérieur, et me ferme la porte au nez en me lançant un "bonne journée". Je passerai l'accueil.

Voyons voir ce plan...

...

**Tu aurais dû t'en douter.**

Je froisse le bout de papier et le jette par-dessus mon épaule.

Mais elle a appris à dessiner où, franchement ? Qu'elle aille chez un professeur de dessin, même un gosse ne dessine pas ça ! C'est quoi ces personnages tout moches et qui ressemblent à rien ?

En tout cas, ça fait que je reviens au point de départ : partir à l'aventure.

* * *

**Ichigo**

《 Kurosaki Ichigo ?

\- Hum...

\- Vous vous sentez mieux ?

\- Mouais... je crois...

\- Contre les vomissements, je vous conseille vivement ce remède fait à base de diverses plantes médicinale, avec de la cervelle de serpent et des criquets. Vous le prendrez volontiers, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh... Non merci...

\- Vous le prendrez volontiers, _n'est-ce pas ?_

_\- _Gloups. Oui, madame...

Le capitaine de la quatrième me tend un breuvage plus que suspect. Le but, c'est de me soigner, ou de me faire vomir encore plus ?

Comment je me suis retrouvé là, d'abord ? Je sais que Mizore et Sora m'ont lâchement abandonné par terre alors que je... bref.

Je me demande ce qu'est le pire. Qu'elles sont prêtes à tout pour parvenir à leur fin, qu'elles mettent des araignées dans les bentos des autres, ou qu'elles soient en liberté, sans la surveillance de personne ?

Je penche pour la dernière option.

\- Excusez-moi, Unohana-san, il faut que je parte, j'ai une urgen-

\- Vous n'avez pas bu votre médicament.

\- Oui, mais il y a plus-

\- Vous ne partirez pas tant que vous ne l'aurez pas bu. Ne m'obligez pas à utiliser la force.

Cette femme est _vraiment_ médecin ?

\- Mais...

\- Buvez. C'est pour votre bien.

\- Ce n'est pas une patte de criquet qui flotte, là ?

\- _Buvez. _Vous ne partirez pas, sinon. 》

Ça veut dire qu'elle va m'enfermer ou qu'elle va me tuer ? Je me sens pas très bien, là...

* * *

**Sora**

Je me sens pas très bien, là...

《 Voyons voir, un humain devenu shinigami... jusqu'à présent, seul Ichigo Kurosaki correspondait à cette définition. Intéressant... Nemu, attrape ce nouveau sujet d'expérience. Tant que personne ne nous interdit de faire des expériences sur nos nouvelles alliées. Il n'y en a qu'une, je ferai avec, tant pis.

\- Bien, Mayuri-sama.

Je sais pas si j'ai tout compris, mais il y avait le mot "expérience" dedans, donc c'est une mauvaise nouvelle. Surtout si le cobaye est moi. Je l'ai appris durement à mes dépens.

**Bah, COURS, alors !**

T'inquiète, c'est ce que je comptais faire quand la fille avec la tresse est arrivée avec des cordes et des seringues.

Mais comment je suis arrivée là, moi ?

**En "partant à l'aventure".**

\- HEEEEELP MEEEEE !

Je me mets à courir comme une dératée cherchant à fuir les multiples aiguilles envoyées par une fille bizarre.

Elles contiennent quoi, ces aiguilles ?

**À mon avis, de quoi t'endormir assez longtemps pour pouvoir t'ouvrir le bide, découper tes organes, éventuellement t'arracher les yeux pour les remplac****er par des balles de ping-pong, ou alors...**

STOP, j'ai compris.

**Te fais pas toucher.**

Merci du conseil, mais c'était déjà mon intention.

Mais forcément, la fille aux seringues me rattrape rapidement et elle pose un pied sur mon dos alors que je suis étalée à plat ventre. J'aurais pas dû sécher les cours de sport.

**C'est pas le moment pour les regrets. T'as un zanpakuto, sers-t-en, bordel !**

Ah oui, c'est vrai.

\- Je vous préviens, je suis armée, et je n'hésiterai pas à me servir de mon zanpakuto !

Je sors tant bien que mal mon arme et le brandit, ce qui est plutôt compliqué, vu que je suis étalée à plat ventre, et que l'autre psychopathe de fille me maintient à terre avec son pied.

\- Quel zanpakuto ?

\- Bah celui que j'ai dans la main !

\- Ce _truc_ serait un zanpakuto ?

\- Eh, c'est pas un truc ! Okay, il a une forme bizarre, mais c'est pas ma faute !

\- Peu importe. Nemu.

\- Oui.

\- Attends ! Bouge l'aiguille de là, c'est trop prêt ! Nooon, on peut trouver un autre arrangement, si je vous laisse Mizore ou Ichigo, ça va ? Je suis sûre qu'ils seront d'accord pour vos expériences, attendeeez !

Trop tard, une aiguille se plante dans mon cou.

Moi qui ai t horreur des aiguilles. Et pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ? Tout ce que je voulais, c'était visiter ! Pas me faire disséquer par un scientifique fou-malade mental !

Vous croyez qu'on va me violer ? Ou m'ouvrir le bide pour voir ce qu'il y a dedans ? Parce que sinon, on peut le faire avec des souris déjà mortes, c'est pareil. Je me rappelle, on l'avait fait en cinquième, c'était marrant, en plus.

Ouh... je vois de plus en plus flou... je me sens pas très bien...

* * *

Que va-t-il arriver à Sora ? Va-t-on remplacer ses yeux par des balles de ping-pong ? Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

Où est donc Mizore ? S'est-elle faite enlever ? Si c'est le cas, qui est le fou qui aurait pu commettre cet acte si débile et regrettable ?

Quelle est la recette exacte de la potion de Unohana ?

Ichigo va-t-il la boire ?

Autant de question que vous vous posez (ou pas), et dont les réponses seront présentes dans le prochain chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, c'est bon pour la santé ! (si si !)

À plus, mes chihuahua ! (Ah, oui, on n'a qu'à dire berger allemand pour Rieko-chan qui n'aime pas les petits chiens)


	10. Chapter 10

J'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est plus court. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas qu'une impression, en fait...

Je suis CARRÉMENT en manque d'inspiration, et je n'ai plus aucun chapitre d'avance !

C'est la faute à la classe de troisième, c'est trop chargé.

Bref. Place aux RAR !

**Grammarya : **Saluut !

Il faut savoir se faire désirer !

Haaan, mais je fais vraiment de moins en moins de fautes, c'est géniaaaal ! Mais c'est surtout grâce à tes corrections et tes conseils, alors merci à toi !

Je voudrais adresser des remerciements à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, et surtout qui me laissent des reviews, soit Grammarya, Diamly et ma Rieko-chaaan (qui s'appelle en fait Rieko-sama, mais bon) !

Disclaimer : Touuut appartient à Tite Kubo, quel dommage. Mais Mizore et Sora sont à moiiiii !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : **

**Mizore**

《 À droite ! Non, à gauche, en fait ! TOUT DROIT ! Voilà. Euh... faudrait peut-être faire demi-tour, non ?

\- Pourrais-tu arrêter de tirer sur mes oreilles ?

\- Oh, pardon. 》

Je me demande ce que dirait ma mère si elle me voyait chevaucher un chien géant.

_Que tu es folle._

Sûrement. Mais c'est un gentil chien, il m'aide à retrouver Sora !

Je ne sais même plus comment je l'ai perdue... ah, oui ! Au moment d'abandonner Ichigo, j'ai vu un bout de queue dépasser du mur d'à côté...

_Tu as cru que c'était un chien..._

Et finalement je suis tombée sur un géant. Mais je n'était pas si loin de la réalité, pourtant. Il a une tête de chien - ou de loup - et une queue. Je n'ai pas vérifié le reste, par contre.

《 As-tu seulement une idée d'où peut être ton amie ?

\- Ça dépend. Il y a des pâtisseries dans ce monde ?

\- Quel est le rapport ?

\- C'est l'endroit le plus probable où la trouver. 》

Soudain, une énorme explosion se fait entendre - et voir - plus loin.

\- Le laboratoire du capitaine Kurotsuchi ? s'inquiéta le chien.

\- À bien y réfléchir, je pense qu'elle se trouve plutôt là-bas.

\- Il vaudrait mieux ne pas s'y aventurer. Surtout pour une enfant comme toi.

\- T'inquiète, j'ai l'habitude du danger, maintenant. Alors, on y va ?

\- Ce sera sans moi. 》

Il m'attrape par dessous les aisselles et me pose par terre, avant de partir de sa démarche féline.

_C'est un canidé._

Pas grave.

_Maintenant qu'il est parti, tu comptes faire quoi ? Surtout que s'il ne veut pas y aller, c'est qu'il y a une raison..._

Ça me tenterait de faire demi-tour, et de manger une bonne glace avec le chien-loup, mais je ne peux pas laisser Sora toute seule, elle va encore faire des bêtises sans moi.

Oh, remarque, avec moi aussi, elle en fait. Sauf que je me fait engueuler avec elle quand c'est le cas.

N'empêche que le laboratoire qui vient d'exploser est loin.

Vraiment loin.

Trop loin.

Tellement que je n'ai plus trop envie d'y aller. Si j'abandonne Sora, personne ne m'en voudra, non ? Après tout, c'est ce que je viens de faire avec Ichigo, personne n'a rien dit...

_Évidemment, personne ne t'a vu._

C'est gentil de souligner mon incroyable discrétion. Mais je fais quoi, du coup ? Y aller, ou pas ?

\- Mizoreee ! hurla une voix furieuse derrière moi.

Oups. Ichigo, le retour. Au moins, la question ne se pose plus, je cours, peu importe où je peux aller.

\- MIZORE, AU PIED !

Il m'a prise pour un chien, le rouquin ? Notez au passage la rime imprévue.

_Cesse de tergiverser, et cours._

Tu crois qu'il m'en veut, pour tout à l'heure ?

_Non, tu l'as juste abandonné par terre, en train de vomir après avoir jeté des insectes dans son bento, pourquoi il t'en voudrait ?_

Tu as raison. J'aurais pu rajouter des feuilles mortes et de la boue, de quoi il se plaint ?

_C'était ironique ?_

Non, pourquoi ?

Un soupir se fait entendre dans ma tête. J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour.

Forcément, Ichigo arrive à côté de moi en même pas deux secondes et se poste face à moi. Mais comment il fait pour courir aussi vite ? C'est pas juste, moi aussi je veux être une championne aux Jeux Olympiques !

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me crie dessus, mais à la place, il regarde partout autour avant de me regarder avec une mine inquiète.

\- Où est Sora ?

À la limite, j'aurais préféré qu'il me demande pourquoi je l'ai abandonné, j'avais déjà préparé une super excuse avec une malédiction datant de la préhistoire et tout... tant pis, ce sera pour une autre fois.

\- Quelle coïncidence, j'allais justement à sa recherche !

_Menteuse._

\- Elle est où, alors ?!

D'un geste nonchalant, je lui montre la colonne de fumée qui s'élevait dans les airs.

\- C'est pas vrai, mais vous comptez détruire la Soul Society, ou quoi ?!

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment dans mes plans, mais c'est vrai que ça pourrait être drôle... 》

Il me regarde comme si j'étais une dangereuse psychopathe.

_Ce que tu es._

Hey, je ne viens pas de détruire un laboratoire, moi !

《 Mais c'est pas le laboratoire du capitaine de la douzième ?

\- Si.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là-bas, alors ?!

\- J'en sais rien. Tu lui poseras la question.

\- Et POURQUOI vous vous êtes séparées ?

\- À la base, ce n'était pas intentionnel, on voulait juste te laisser redécorer le sol à ta manière pour aller se taper des délires ensemble.

\- Et tu étais où, toi ?

\- Bah avec le chien géant. Je l'ai appelé Roussi. À cause de ses poils roux, si t'avais pas compris.

\- Un chien géant... ? Tu parles du capitaine de la huitième division, là ?

\- Ah bon, il est capitaine ?

\- Me dit pas que tu t'es tapée la causette avec un chien géant avec un air hostile que tu ne connais même pas, sans te poser de questions ?

\- ...

\- Bon, qu'importe, faut aller chercher Sora avant qu'elle ne casse autre chose.

\- Ouais, je suis d'accord, je vais chercher une glace pour manger avec Roussi, en attendant.

Alors que je faisais demi-tour, Ichigo m'attrape les deux épaules et me fais pivoter vers lui.

\- Hey, tu viens aussi !

\- Mais pourquoiii ?

\- Parce que c'est ton amie. Tu ne vas pas la laisser là-bas, à la merci d'un scientifique fou ?

\- Bah si, pourquoi ?

Ichigo me regarde avec une mine de déterré.

\- Tu viens avec moi, un point c'est tout, je ne veux pas que tu fasses d'autres bêtises.

\- Mais j'ai encore rien fait, moi !

\- Et je veux que ça dure. 》

Il me prend sous son bras, en mode sac de plage.

_Pourquoi sac de plage ?_

Je ne sais pas. Ça change des "sacs à patates". Puis, j'avais envie, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allée à la plage, tiens !

* * *

《 Ichigo ?

\- Quoi ?

\- On peut pas rebrousser le chemin, j'en ai marre de marcher. Puis il y a plein de poussière, j'y suis allergique, moi ! Tu sais que ça peut être grave une allergie ? Au début, ça commence avec une petite toux, mais après...

\- Non, on continue jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve Sora.

\- Très bien, j'espère que tu regretteras bien lorsque je serai morte par ta faute.

\- Mais tu vas pas crever pour deux grains de poussière, arrête ton cinéma !

\- Deux grains ?! Je crois que tu n'as pas bien vu où on était, Ichigo. Il y a de la poussière PARTOUT !

\- Et alors ?

\- Des débris PARTOUT !

\- Et alors ?

\- Et des corps PARTOUT !

\- Et al- attends, répète un peu ?!

\- J'ai dis "des corps PARTOUT" ! Regarde, il y a en un juste à tes pieds, justement !

Ichigo baissa la tête et découvrit en effet un corps ensevelit sous les décombres, juste avant de lui écraser la main.

\- Aïe-euh ! Puta** ça fait mal, tu peux pas regarder où tu marches avant d'écraser les autres ? Bah vas-y, hein, essuies-toi les pieds sur moi, je te dirai rien ! Nan mais je vous jure, les gens de nos jours ont plus de morale, hein ! Bah non, c'est "et vas-y que je te piétine la main", après ce sera quoi ? La tête, c'est ça ? Mais je vois porter plainte, MOI, je vais pas me laisser faire, MOI, nan mais OH !

Bon, vu que le visage était complètement enterré, ça ressemblait plus à ça :

\- Bfumpfbraah !》

Ichigo donna rapidement un coup de pied dans le caillou qui coinçait la pauvre victime.

《 Oh, Sora, quelle coïncidence ! On te cherchait, justement ! s'exclama Mizore. Tu sais qu'on s'inquiétait ?

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Non. C'est Ichigo qui s'inquiétait. Moi je râlais. Mais ça revient au même, puisque j'ai dû te chercher.

\- Bon, maintenant que les retrouvailles particulièrement émouvantes sont terminées, on pourrait peut-être savoir ce que tu as fait pour exploser le labo ? s'incrusta Ichigo.

\- Et pourquoi tu crois que c'est de ma faute ? Bon, d'accord, c'est moi, en effet, mais comment tu peux savoir que c'est moi ?

\- Simple intuition. Bon, t'expliques ?

\- Je te signale que tu viens de me bousiller la main. Et qu'en plus, la fille à la tresse m'a injecté un truc dans le cou et depuis je me sens pas très... BLWARG !

\- Mon unifooooorme ! hurla Mizore. Pourquoi moiiii ?!

\- Chacun son tour, hein, ajouta Ichigo. Hum. Elle bouge plus, tu crois qu'elle s'est évanouie ?

\- Mon uniformeuuuuuh !

\- Je propose qu'on l'amène à l'infirmerie.

\- Oh, mais je pue, maintenant !

\- En route pour la quatrième division, alors. Mieux vaut partir d'ici vite-fait. 》

* * *

**Mizore**

《 Tout va bien, elle a juste été endormie, rien de grave. Il suffit juste qu'elle se repose un peu.

\- Merci, Unohana-san.

\- Mais c'est mon devoir en tant que médecin, voyons. Et je suis heureuse de voir que mon remède a eu un bon effet sur vous.

Ichigo porte une main à sa bouche, réprimant une envie de vomir. Mauvais souvenir ?

\- Et mon uniforme ?

\- Il est actuellement en nettoyage. Mais je peux vous proposer ceci, en attendant.

\- Euh... un pyjama avec des lapins ?

\- Oui, nous n'avons que celui-là en stock.

Pourquoi les trucs ridicule arrivent pour moi ? Hein ? J'aimerais qu'on m'explique ! De toute façon, il est hors de question que je porte cette horreur.

_Si te balader en sous-vêtements ne te dérange pas..._

...

\- Bon, ok, je le prends. J'ai pas le choix de toute façon.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse dans la même chambre que votre amie, cela ne vous dérange pas ? Nous voudrions garder des chambres de libres pour d'autres patients, il en arrive tous les jours, vous savez.

\- Oui, oui, je comprends. De toute façon, elle dort, elle ne pourra pas faire grand chose.

\- Reposez-vous bien. 》

Elle ferme la porte, après qu'Ichigo soit sorti. Bon. Je fais quoi maintenant ?

_Tu attends bien sagement comme on te l'a demandé._

D'accord.

...

Je regarde a gauche, à droite, en haut, par la fenêtre puis le sol. Je me met à compter le nombres de lapins roses sur mon pyjama. Regarde les nuages, me gratte le nez et soupire.

...

Je m'ennuie. Alors je vais décrire la pièce où je suis, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

Alors... il y a des murs. Blancs.

Et un plafond. Blanc.

Et un sol. Blanc.

Autant pour les uniformes, on n'a pas le choix, il doivent être noirs, mais pourquoi les hôpitaux doivent être blancs ? Non mais c'est quoi cette discrimination chez les shinigamis ? Même les draps sont blancs, TOUT est blanc. J'aime le blanc autant que le noir, hein. Juste que j'aime bien les autres couleurs, aussi.  
Pourquoi pas du rouge ? C'est beau le rouge, la couleur de l'amour, de la passion...

_Et du sang._

Oui, bon, on est dans un hôpital, alors ils doivent forcément en voir. Du bleu, alors ? Ou violet ! C'est bien le violet, aussi. Ou...

_Tu dois vraiment t'ennuyer pour faire un débat sur les couleurs toute seule._

Mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre ! En plus, Sora dort, alors...

Mon regard dérive lentement vers la concernée. Puis je le dirige un peu plus sur la gauche, là où se trouve une table de nuit. Sur lequel trône un stylo.

Je regarde le visage Sora.

Puis le stylo.

Sora.

Stylo.

_Enlève ce sourire effrayant de ton visage. Tu fais peur. On dirait __une psychopathe schizophrène en puissance avec un pyjama avec des lapins roses, qu'on devrait interner d'urgence._

* * *

**Ichigo**

Je pousse un profond soupir en regardant les patients et les infirmiers grouiller autours de moi. Dire que je devais juste accompagner les filles pour une simple "visite touristique". Et voilà que je me retrouve dans un hôpital, pour la deuxième fois de la journée qui plus est.

Ces filles sont tarées. Il suffit de baisser sa garde une seconde, et elles trouvent le moyen de tout casser (mais comment Sora a fait pour détruire un laboratoire ENTIER ?!). C'est un peu comme les combat, remarque. Si tu ne fais pas attention, tu te prends des coups.

En parlant de combat... je me demande si Mizore et Sora sont vraiment faites pour ça. Elles sont tellement... inconscientes. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle ont bien compris qu'on était en guerre contre Aizen. Elles ne supporteront jamais cette ambiance de conflit.

Elles n'auraient pas dû rencontrer ce hollow.

Elles n'auraient pas dû devenir shinigami.

J'aurais dû arriver plus tôt.

Je les ai sauvées de ce hollow... mais maintenant, j'ai peur de les enfoncer dans leur propre tombe. D'avoir seulement repoussé la date de leur mort. Si elles meurent au combat, ce sera de ma faute.

Non. Je ne les laisserai pas mourir. Je les protégerai quoi qu'il arrive.

_J'en fais le serment._

* * *

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'e n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire une fin un peu plus sérieuse.

Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait n'importe quoi dans ce chapitre. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi en penser.

En plus, il y a de plus en plus de rapport avec du vomi. Charmant. Ce n'était même pas intentionnel.

Comment Sora a-t-elle fait pour exploser le labo ? Va-t-elle porter plainte contre Ichigo ?

Que va faire Mizore et son stylo ? Va-t-elle redécorer les hôpitaux ?

Mais surtout...

Combien y a-t-il de lapins sur son pyjama ?

Autant de questions sans réponses... quel suspens, hein ?

J'attends votre avis !

Alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, surtout que ça me motivera à continuer les chapitres prochains ! (je suis carrément à la bourre).

Bref. A plus mes teckels ! (ou labrador pour Rieko-chan)


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou tout le mooonde !

...

Je suis en retard, hein ? Désolééééée !

Faut dire que mon imagination est partie faire une pyjama partie chez les palmiers sous l'océan Atlantique. Du coup, ça a été plutôt dur de trouver des idées.

Mais vous êtes quand même contents de me voir, non ?

Non ? Dommage...

En plus je m'occupe d'une autre fic en même temps, c'est plutôt compliqué de gérer les deux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens plus concernée par mon autre fiction. Qui est sérieuse. Oui oui, sérieuse. Vous me croyez pas ?

Et j'ai pondu ce chapitre D'UN BLOC. Je suis fière de moi. En plus, il est plus long que le dernier. Je crois même que c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit pour cette fic. Le dernier était vraiment court, du coup, c'est pardonné, non ?

Bon, on va arrêter de parler pour ne rien dire et passer au RARA. (Réponses aux reviews anonymes) oui, j'ai rajouté "anonyme".

**Grammarya : ** C'est dingue, j'ai vraiment un problème avec les "s". Et ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai fait pour cettte fic, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes ! (C'est beau d'espérer)

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : le voleur de bonbons**

C'était d'un pas décidé que Ichigo se dirigeait vers la chambre des collégiennes. Il s'était déjà absenté trop longtemps, et il craignait qu'elles ne soient sorties faire des bêtises qui allaient le mettre dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Pourtant, il en avait déjà eu des embrouilles, comme la fois où il avait sauvé Rukia, par exemple. Toute la Soul Society était son ennemi à ce moment-là. Même sans parler de ses devoirs de shinigamis, aussi. On le jugeait souvent mal à cause de sa couleur de cheveux, alors ça partait souvent en sucette.

Bon, ce n'était pas la même chose que de devoir veiller sur des folles-dingues, mais ça comptait quand même.

C'est donc avec une certaine anxiété qu'il abaissa la poignée de porte. Mais c'est avec soulagement qu'il découvrit que rien n'avait été dérangé.

Il tiqua tout de même du sourcil en voyant Mizore dessiner une bouche sur le front de son amie, en ricanant et répétant des "Ça t'apprendra à me vomir dessus !". Son amie, profondément endormie, ne devait rien sentir.

Se sentant observée, la seule éveillée se retourna et sursauta en voyant Ichigo.

《 NAN C'EST PAS MOI !

\- J'ai encore rien dit.

Elle se pressa de dissimuler l'arme du crime dans son dos pendant que le lycéen se penchait sur Sora.

\- Je rêve, tu lui as fait des moustaches ?!

\- ... oui, mais elle sont bien faites, non ? 》

Le roux poussa un profond soupir. Si on voit le bon côté des choses, rien n'est cassé, tout le monde est bien là et Sora dort encore.

Ichigo la regarda attentivement. Elle semblait si calme et innocente, comme ça. Si on exclu les moustaches, la bouche sur le front et les spirales sur les joues, évidemment.

Mais elle dormait si paisiblement. On pourrait presque croire que c'est une fille normale. Elle devait sûrement faire de beaux rêves.

Alors qu'il allait remonter la couverture, Sora se releva en hurlant, l'assomant d'un coup de boule dans le menton. Puis elle regarda autour d'elle, affolée, regarda Mizore, hurla, lui donna une claque, et essaya de sauter par la fenêtre en clamant haut et fort que "les brosses à chiottes vont venir nous violer, on est tous foutu, je me barre ! Ils arrivent, ils sont forts et nombreux et on va devoir se plier à leur empire, au secours !".

《 WOW, stop, Sora !

Il la prit par les épaules.

\- I... Ichigo ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tout à coup ?

\- Euuuh... j'étais avec des singes unijambistes pour sauver notre peau, et... 》

...

Mais de quoi a-t-elle bien pu RÊVER ?

《 Halala... soupira-t-il. Cette visite à la Soul Society ne vous réussit pas... on ferait mieux de rentrer.

\- NOOOON ! hurlèrent les deux folles.

\- Vous avez déjà fait assez de catastrophes comme ça.

\- Mais j'ai rien fait, moi ! protesta la binoclarde.

\- Noon, tu as juste détruit un laboratoire entier.

\- D'ailleurs, si tu nous disait comment tu as fait ça ?

\- Ah oui. Bah en fait, comme je vous l'ai dit, une psychopathe de fille à tresse m'a planté une aiguille dans le cou. Et elle n'y est pas allée mollo, hein, elle l'a planté violemment, dix fois pire que les médecins alors qu'ils font attention, quand même. Quoique, parfois on se demande quand même, c'est ce qu'ils disent, mais si ça se trouve, ils font exprès pour-

\- Abrège.

\- Oui, bon. Elle m'a porté sur son épaule, et on est passé à côté d'une table avec des tas de boutons.

\- Me dit pas que tu as appuyé dessus.

\- Juste un. Le rouge. Ah, et il y avait une tête de mort, dessus, aussi.

\- Et ça ne t'as pas effleuré l'esprit que ça pouvait être dangereux ?!

\- Eh, oh, je te rappelle que la fille m'avait à moitié endormie, ok ? J'avais vu une fleur, moi. Je voyais flou. 》

Le rouquin se massa les tempes.

《 On revient sur Terre, un point c'est tout.

\- Mais on n'a pas pu tout visiteeeer ! gémit Mizore.

\- On reviendra une autre fois.

\- Promis ?

\- ... promis.

\- J'peux dire au revoir au monsieur aux cheveux blancs d'abord ? s'incrusta Sora.

\- Tu veux parler d'Ukitake ? Oui, si tu veux, mais pourquoi lui ?

\- Parce qu'il a des bonbooooons !

\- Je vois.

\- Moi je le trouve presque louche...

\- T'es trop méfiante Mizore ! Faut arrêter d'être parano !

\- Chuis pas parano, grogna la fille en pyjama.

\- Bon, on va voir Ukitake vite-fait et on part. Dépêchez-vous !

\- Ah nan nan nan, je ne suis pas d'accord, moi je ne veux pas me balader avec ce pyjama immonde ! Et mon uniforme ?

\- On demandera à Rukia de l'envoyer sur Terre.

\- Mais on ne peut pas attendre qu'il soit prêt ?

\- J'ai. Dit. Non. Pas la peine d'insister.

\- Tss...

\- Bon, on va voir le monsieur aux bonbons, oui ou non ?!

\- Le "monsieur aux bonbons" à un nom, il s'appelle Ukatiki, soupira Mizore.

\- C'est Ukitake, Mizore, corrigea Ichigo.

\- Oui oui, Uketaki, Ikutaka, ne joue pas avec les mots, s'il-te plaît ! 》

* * *

**Sora**

**...**

**..**

**.**

《 Ooooh ! Mais c'est Sora et Mizore ! Quelle surprise, je suis content de vous voir !

\- Moi aussi monsieur bonbooons !

\- Hn.

\- Vous pourriez être plus respectueuses, vous deux, nous gronda Ichigo.

\- Hahaha, ne t'en fait pas Kurosaki-kun, ce n'est pas grave ! 》 rit monsieur bonbon.

**On t'a déjà dit que c'est Ukitake.**

Je l'appelle comme je veux, d'abord.

《 Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

\- LES BONB-

\- Juste vous saluer avant de partir, me coupa le rouquin.

\- Ah, je pensais que vous vouliez des bonbons ! Heureusement que non, alors, car je viens de tout donner au capitaine Hitsugaya. 》

Hein ?

**Il a tout donné à quelqu'un d'autre.**

Hein ?

**'Y a plus de bonbons !**

Hein ?

**J'ai dit que- roh et puis merde.**

《 Ah, bon bah c'est réglé, alors. Bon, vous venez les filles ?

\- Bonbons...

\- Sora ?

\- Bonbons...

\- Ah, elle a fait un blocage, je crois, observa mon amie.

\- Bonbons...

\- Oui, on a dit qu'il n'y en avait plus ! Tu viens maintenant ?! 》 s'énerva Ichigo.

**Eeeh oooh ?**

Je vais le tuer.

**Ah, on change enfin de registre.**

Mon zanpakuto aura enfin l'occasion de me servir pour une noble cause.

**Noble cause... ?**

Tuer ce voleur de bonbons.

**Il ne les a pas volés, on les lui a donnés.**

M'en fout. C'était MES bonbons !

**Rectification : c'était ceux d'Ukitake.**

Je vais le trouver et le tuer bien lentement. Mouhahahaha !

《 Euh... Mizore, c'est normal si ton amie rigole comme une démente depuis tout à l'heure ? s'inquiéta le shinigami remplaçant.

\- Oui oui, ça arrive souvent. Généralement, ça veut dire qu'elle a envie de tuer quelqu'un.

\- En l'occurrence... ?

\- Probablement ce Hatsiguyu.

\- Hitsugaya.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit. 》

Si je pars très discrètement, personne ne me remarquera partir ?

**Ça ne dépend que de toi.**

Bon, faut tenter le tout pour le-

《 Sora, tu vas où, là ? demanda mon incroyable amie QUI AURAIT PU SE TAIRE.

C'est pas du jeu, j'avais même pas commencé à m'échapper ! Bon, tant pis, même si je suis grillée, autant foncer dans le tas.

\- YOLOOOOO ! 》

Zanpakuto dégainé, et les bras en l'air, je me livre à la chasse à l'homme. Je fais glisser la porte (c'est cool les portes coulissantes japonaises), et je prends une direction au pif, avant de courir comme une dératée à travers les longs et étroits couloirs.

**Tu sais où le trouver, au moins ?**

Ah. C'est une bonne question, ça.

**Une question qui aurait peut-être pu être résolue si tu n'avais pas foncé tête baissée.**

Je suis sûre que plein de gentilles personnes me feront le plaisir de me dire où il se trouve.

**Et même si tu le trouves, tu feras quoi ? Je veux dire, c'est un capitaine.**

Et alors ? Tu crois que parce qu'il est capitaine, il peut faire ce qu'il veut ? Je le laisserai pas voler mes bonbons, moi !

**T'as pas compris, alors je vais répéter de sorte à ce que tu comprennes bien : capitaine dix fois plus fort que toi, toi te faire buter.**

Ah oui, c'est plus clair, maintenant. Mais t'as pas tort... imagine que ce "capitaine Hitsugaya" soit un mec hyper balaise avec plein de muscles, avec des abdos en béton ? Qu'il fasse plus de deux mètres ? Oh la la, mais j'ai aucune chance !

**C'est ce que je te dis depuis tout à l'heure.**

《 Soraaaa ! cria Mizore, derrière moi.

Oh non, elle vient me chercher. Mais il n'y a pas Ichigo, derrière. Bah, je vais pas me plaindre, hein !

\- Non, je veux pas rentrer à la maison !

\- Mais attends-moi ! J'ai jamais dit que j'étais là pour te ramener ! 》

Oh la vieille technique de fourbe ! Mais je ne suis pas débile, moi !

**Nan mais si ça se trouve, elle dit la véri-**

On me la fait pas à moi, nan mais OH !

La distance entre Mizore et moi se fait de moins en moins grande. Ah oui, elle est plus rapide que moi. Finalement, je la vois commencer à s'essouffler plutôt rapidement. Heureusement qu'elle est aussi endurante qu'une chaise à trois pieds asmathique. En supposant qu'une chaise puisse être asmathique.

Finalement, la distance entre nous s'agrandit et je continue ma course. Mais faudrait peut-être que je m'arrête pour demander mon chemin parce que courir comme ça sans savoir où aller, ça sert un peu à rien.

**C'est que t'es logique, dis donc.**

Merci, j'aime bien quand on me fait des compliments.

**C'était un peu du foutage de gueule, mais tant mieux si tu le prends bien.**

Stupide voix à la con.

J'interpelle un jeune homme et lui pose ma question. Déjà, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand il a regardé mon visage, j'ai cru qu'il avait envie de rire.

《 Le capitaine Hitsugaya ? Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais mon capitaine lui a donné des bonbons tout à l'heure, enfin, comme d'habitude quoi, alors il doit être à son bureau.

\- Et il est où, son bureau ?

\- Bah déjà tu ne le trouveras pas ici, mais à la dixième division.

\- Et c'est où, la dixième division ?

\- Mais tu sors d'où, toi d'abord ?

\- Du ventre de ma mère. Bon, tu me le dis ou pas ?

\- Bon, déjà tu sors de cette division et ensuite tu demandes à quelqu'un d'autre, OK ? J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une gamine insolente. Allez ouste !

\- Bah je te dis pas merci Maurice. 》

Quel malpoli, nan mais je vous jure.

Je repars en courant, en cherchant la sortie cette fois.

《 Mais je m'appelle pas Maurice, moi ! 》 cria une voix derrière moi.

Bon, alors faut sortir d'ici et ensuite demander mon chemin. Mais comme j'ai la flemme de chercher une porte, je vais passer par la fenêtre, c'est plus simple. En plus, au rez-de-chaussé je risque rien.

Je prends appuis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et me penche en avant pour me hisser plus haut. Je passe mes jambes de l'autre côté une par une et me laisse tomber sur l'herbe fraiche.

Quelle technique. C'est pas donné à tout le monde.

Bon, par où maintenant ? Déjà je vais escalader le petit mur qui doit délimiter le territoire de cette division.

Une fois fait, je me relève et regarde de droite à gauche. Alors je dois trouver la dixième division. Si les shinigamis portaient des plaques d'immatriculation sur leur uniforme, j'aurais pu m'en servir pour discrètement suivre un gars de la dixième pour qu'il m'emmène vers son boss, mais comme ils n'en portent pas, je peux pas. C'est dommage, je trouve, ça devrait être une idée à creuser.

Ou alors je sais pas, mettre des cartes dans les rues pour se repérer, ce serait pas plus mal.

《 Soraaa ! 》gronda une voix furieuse derrière moi.

Ça ne peut être que Mizore. Parce que je n'en connais pas d'autres des filles qui grognent comme des chiens. Ou des loups. Ou des animaux en général. Je la vois assise sur le mur que j'avais escaladé deux secondes plus tôt. Elle est toute rouge, preuve que l'endurance ne lui réussit pas, et ses cheveux en bataille lui donnent un air de lion sauvage enragé. Et le regard qui va avec.

D'une vivacité que son état n'aurait pas laissé soupçonner, elle bondit du muret, toutes griffes dehors, le regard brillant.

C'est le moment de courir.

Et je cours ! Je me raccroche à la vie ! Je me saoule avec le bruit des corps qui m'entouuuurent !

**C'est pas une chanson française ?**

Si, je me suis dis que ça résumait plutôt bien ma situation.

Couriiiiir, pour surviiiivre, pour pas mouriiiiir, pour la viiiiiie !

**Ça me semble assez logique.**

Que veux-tu, je suis la logique incarnée, moi.

**Et si tu courrais au lieu de dire des connerie ? Je te rappelle qu'il y a une folle qui nous poursuit, là !**

"Nous" ? C'est moi qu'elle poursuit, je te ferais remarquer !

**Ah ? Ah oui, autant pour moi. Bon, bah meurs dans d'atroces souffrances si tu veux, alors !**

Naan, mais je veux pas moiiiii ! Tu peux pas m'aider là maintenant tout de suite, histoire que tu serves à quelque chose au moins une fois dans ta vie ?! Stupide voix !

**Comme tu l'as si bien dit, je suis une "stupide voix", alors je ne peux rien faire.**

Si je disais que tu es intelligent, tu changerais d'avis ?

**Non.**

Alors je confirme ce que je disais : tu es stupide et tu ne sers à rien.

**Si je ne servais à rien, je ne t'aurais pas avertie que tu es juste devant la dixième division.**

Ouais et bah- Hein ?

**Toi être devant division numéro dix.**

Merci, c'est plus clair. Mais tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?

**Tu l'as dis, je suis "une stupide voix inutile".**

Pff... bon, la folle nous suit encore ?

Un coup d'œil m'informe que oui. C'est parce qu'elle m'en veut qu'elle oublie ses difficultés en endurance ?

**La haine peut parfois faire des miracles.**

J'adore ton humour.

Je freine de toutes mes forces, usant le talon de mes chaussures.

**Ce ne sont pas vraiment des chaussures.**

Ta gueule. Cordialement.

Une fois à peu près arrêtée, je prends un virage à quatre-vingt-dix degrés à peine contrôlé avant de rentrer en défonçant la porte d'un simple coup de pied.

Parce que ça fait classe de rentrer en défonçant les portes.

Je vais peut-être demander mon chemin, en même temps. Parce que ouais, je sais courir et demander des informations en même temps. Je vous étonne, hein ?

**Tu veux étonner qui ?**

Personne. Laisse tomber.

《 LES GENS, OÙ EST LE BUREAU DE VOTRE CAPITAINE ?!

Pourquoi personne ne me répond ? Ah oui, j'oubliais :

\- S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! 》

Faut pas oublier d'être polie, non plus.

Dans les couloirs, tous les shinigamis me montrent une direction que je suis sans me poser de question.

**Pour changer, quoi.**

Arrivée à un certain point, tous les doigts me montrent une porte.

"Capitaine de la dixième division" avec une espèce de fleur, je ne sais trop quoi dessous.

C'est là.

Cette fois, j'ouvre la porte avec les mains (parce que vu que cette porte-là est coulissante, je risque de tout casser) et entre précipitamment.

Au fond. Assis sur son siège, les pieds sur son bureau. Des feuilles remplis débordants de partout. Le capitaine.

Je m'approche de lui doucement.

Enfin, plutôt elle.

J'étais déjà servie avec Ichigo et Orihime, mais voilà encore une rousse. Elle a un petit grain de beauté du côté de sa bouche - à moins que ce ne soit une miette de gâteau ? Et ses lèvres justement pulpeuses laissées entrouvertes émettent une léger ronflement. Je jette un coup d'œil à sa main. Une bouteille d'alcool ça explique ses joues rosies.

J'avais déjà dit que Orihime avait une poitrine plutôt généreuse, nan ? Bah là on est carrément à un autre niveau. Mais sérieusement, ça existe des seins pareils ?! Puis pour un capitaine, ça doit pas être pratique, dans les combats.

Tiens, rien que son kimono ne peut pas se fermer. Du coup, ça lui fait un énorme décolleté.

Bon, on n'est pas là pour décrire les autres, mais pour une mission de sauvetage.

**C'était pas pour des bonbons ?**

Oui, un sauvetage de bonbons.

Mais j'y pense, c'est bien un garçon le capitaine Histugaya ?

**Ouais.**

Ça veut dire que... cette personne aux longs cheveux roux et à la poitrine hyper volumineuse serait...

**Ouais, ce-**

C'est un mec ?!

* * *

Vous avez cru qu'on allait voir Toshiro dans ce chapitre, hein ?

Mais on le verra au prochain, je pense.

Qui a trouvé le titre de la chanson que chante Sora ? Celui qui trouve aura droit à un bonbon.

Bon, alors je pense qu'on se reverra dans deux semaines, si mes idées ne partent pas faire la fête chez les martiens à deux têtes.

Review ? Pleeaase !


	12. Chapter 12

Yé soui en rétard d'oune semaine, alo' y'éssaie dé faire passer ça avec un accent horrible.

Mais ça le fait pas quand même. Alors pour ma défense, j'ai eu une semaine assez chargée (si on ne compte pas le mardi férié) avec un bon gros devoir commun de maths de deux heures (où je suis sûre de m'être complètement plantée) et le brevet des sports.

Bien que ce dernier ait été reporté à cause de la pluie.

Bref. En fait, j'ai aussi eu des problèmes d'inspiration. Alors j'ai fait ce chapitre d'un coup.

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Perso' je n'ai même pas d'avis, vu que je ne l'ai pas relu beaucoup. Enfin pas autant que la d'habitude, quoi.

Et si on passait au RARA ?

**Grammarya** : Comme je le pensais, j'ai fait plein de fautes. Avec un petit problème de singulier/pluriel.

La Chasse Troll ? Ah connais pas, je vais voir vite-fait... *cherche sur youtube* Ah ! Bah je ne connaissais pas ! Moi je pensais plus qu'on trouverait... euh c'est quoi le nom déjà ? Ah oui "Tous les cris des SOS" !

Bon, pour la peine je veux bien te donner un bonbon. Par télépathie, ça te va ?

**Manon du 57** : Une nouvelle lectrice ?! VOUIIII !

Oui, je me calme, pardon.

Tout lu d'une traite ? Wow ! Je suis vraiment contente qu'elle te plaise tant !

Oh là là, tant de compliments, tu me fais rougiiiir ! En fait, je sais qu'il y a pas mal de fictions où le personnage principal meurt et vit à la Soul Society, alors j'ai essayé de trouver quelque chose de plus... je ne veux pas dire original, mais... pas pareil, quoi.

Tant mieux si Sora te fais rire ! Moi ça me rend heureuse de voir qu'on puisse aimer ce que j'écris ! J'espère que tu aimeras leur rencontre, alors !

C'est la première fois que tu commentes et je suis en rretard *honte sur moi* Désolée pour l'attente ! Et moi j'aime les grosses reviews ! Donc si tu as un truc à dire dis-le !

Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! :3

Maintenant place à l'histoire !

PS : Malheureusement, Bleach ne m'appartient toujours pas. Mais il me reste toujours Mizore et Sora.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Retour à la maison.**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu des folles. C'est pas que j'ai pas l'habitude d'en voir, mais celles-là sont quand même spéciales. Parce que, je ne veux pas dire, mais entrer dans mon bureau sans y avoir été invité pour ensuite y mettre un bordel pas possible, c'est gonflé.

Déjà parce que quand je suis arrivé, une fille que je ne connaissais même pas était en train de crier sur mon lieutenant - qui avait dû picoler en secret vu son air éméché . Forcément le bruit m'avait alerté.

Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'une autre fille arrive et me pousse de son chemin de toutes ses forces.

Je m'apprêtais à lui hurler dessus, mais sa voix aiguë prends le dessus.

《 Sora !

\- Attends, Mizore, tu vois pas que je suis en train de parler au capitaine ?! 》

Hein ? Matsumoto, capitaine ?

《 Hé, c'est moi le capitaine, ici.》

Les deux furies me regardent avec un air très sérieux. Ce qui rend plutôt mal avec le pyjama à lapins pour l'une et les grafitis sur le visage de l'autre.

Finalement, elles se concertent du regard, et la fille à lunettes (celle avec les grafitis) s'adresse à Matsumoto.

《 Tu peux pas garder ton gosse, là ?

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je tique des sourcils. "Gosse" ? Elle m'a traité de gosse ? Cette gamine à peine plus grande que moi ?!

La vice-capitaine, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris la situation depuis tout à l'heure, explose de rire. Ce qui a pour but de m'énerver encore plus.

\- Le capitaine... hahaha ! Le capitaine... c'est lui ! Hahahahaha ! 》 arrive-t-elle à bégayer en me désignant du doigt.

Les deux brunes se regardent, me regardent, regardent Matsumoto.

Puis elles explosent de rire.

Et moi je sens que je vais exploser tout court.

《Rends-moi mes bonbons !

\- Quels bonbons ? s'indigne la lieutenante.

\- Ceux que tu m'as volé !

\- Pourquoi j'aurais volé des bonbons, à une fillette, qui plus est ?

-Pour me faire chier ?

\- Écoute, moi j'étais tranquillement en train de boi-enfin, de ranger le bureau du capitaine, je n'ai rien volé du tout.

Lapsus révélateur ?

\- MATSUMOTO !

Tout le monde se redresse et me regarde comme si je n'avais jamais existé.

\- Ouiii, capitaine ?

\- Matsumoto, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques POURQUOI tu étais affalée sur mon bureau ?!

\- Je le rangeais.

\- Et VOUS DEUX ! QUI vous a autorisé à entrer ?!

\- Les bonbons.

Je n'ai même pas envie de comprendre ce qu'elle veut dire par là.

\- Sortez immédiatement.

\- Nan, je partirai quand ce travesti à grosse poitrine m'aura rendu mes bonbons.

\- Sora, personne ne t'a rien volé... soupira la fille aux lapins.

\- Travesti à grosse poitrine ? Tu parles de moi, là ? s'emporta Matsumoto.

\- Le capitaine Hitsugaya est un homme. Enfin, de ce qu'on m'a dit. Donc, comme tu étais à son bureau, tu es un homme, expliqua la fille aux deux bouches, aux spirales et à la moustache.

\- Je crois qu'il y a erreur sur la personne, je viens de vous dire que le capitaine Hitsugaya, c'est lui ! Moi je suis juste la lieutenante !

\- Mais pourquoi t'étais sur le bureau du capitaine, une bouteille à la main, alors ?

\- Chuuuut ! Le capitaine ne doit pas savoir ! lui intime-t-elle.

\- Trop tard Matsumoto, tu es grillée, coupai-je.

\- Pff... 》

Un grand silence s'ensuivit, brisé presque aussitôt par la fille aux lunettes.

《 Mais du coup, c'est qui le capitaine ?

\- Moi j'ai rien compris. 》crut bon de rajouter l'autre.

Et comme si la situation n'était pas assez compliquée, il a fallu que Kurosaki arrive en hurlant, et le bas de son kimono à moitié déchiré dans les mains.

J'en ai marre qu'on prenne mon bureau pour une salle de réunion.

《 MIZORE ! On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a prit ?!

\- Vouiiii ?

\- Ne fais pas cette tête d'innocente ! Tu l'as fais exprès, avoue !

\- De quoiiii ? 》

De la fumée pourrait presque sortir des oreilles du shinigami remplaçant. Les sourcils froncés au maximum, il empoigne chacune des deux filles, une sous chaque bras avant de s'en aller tranquillement. Toujours en essayant de garder le bas du kimono en place. Je vois la fille aux pyjama me faire un coucou avec un sourire niais scotché au visage. Et l'autre et en train de crier et de se débattre.

Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé, moi.

**Mizore**

《 Mais mes bonbooooons !

\- Tu en auras d'autre, souffla le roux.

\- Nan c'est ceux-là que je veux !

\- Pourquoi ceux-là, et pas d'autres ?

\- Pour te faire chier.

\- Pff... gamine.

\- Et on va où, là ?

\- Sur Terre. Et plus de détour, cette fois.

\- Même si on a une envie pressante ? m'incrustai-je.

\- Même si on a une envie pressante. 》 confirma-t-il.

Il ne plaisante plus, Ichigo !

_Après avoir cisaillé le bas de kimono comme tu l'as fais, c'est plutôt compréhensible._

Mais c'était une technique pour le ralentir !

_Et le pire, c'est que ça a marché._

Tu vois que mes plans ne sont pas toujours mauvais.

_Je t'en veux surtout d'avoir fait ça avec ton zanpakuto._

Bah c'était le seul truc coupant que j'avais sous la main...

_Je préférerais que tu t'en serves pour des causes plus nobles._

Comme ?

_Détruire les hollows._

J'y penserai un jour.

《 Pourquoi ton kimono est déchiré vers le bas, Ichigo ?

\- Demande donc à Mizore...

La fille à lunettes me regarde, incrédule.  
J'étouffe un rire. J'avais presque oublié que je lui avait dessiné dessus.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde rigole quand je fixe quelqu'un ?!

\- Pffrr... on se le demande... laissai-je échapper.

\- Tu peux rire, Mizore ! Avec tes lapins ridicules ! se vexa mon amie.

\- Pas autant que toi ! m'emportai-je.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- ... pour rien. 》

Je préfère qu'elle le découvre elle-même. Ce sera nettement plus drôle.  
Je ne suis pas méchante. C'est elle qui a commencé en me vomissant dessus.

Na.

《 Bon, vous êtes prêtes, les filles ? On va prendre le portail.

\- Non attends, mes chaussettes se barrent ! criai-je. Attends attends je suis pas prêêêête, mes chausseeeeeettes ! Oh une riiime ! Bref attends deux secon-

\- On y va !

\- NAN ! Attends j'ai pas eu le-》

**OooOOooO**

《 Bonjour tout le monde ! Ça faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas tant que ça, ça fait juste quelques heures...

\- Mais j'aurais préféré que ça dure plus longtemps, en effet. 》

Ce Aruhira est vraiment suspect. Toujours à cacher ses yeux sous son bob horrible. Toujours avec son sourire qui te donne l'impression qu'il se fout de ta gueule à chaque fois qu'il te regarde.

Toujours avec ce nom trop compliqué à retenir.

_Pour ça, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse y faire grand chose. Surtout que ce qui cloche ce n'est pas son nom mais ta tête. _

Ma tête irait mieux sans cette voix qui me harcèle vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

_Laisse-moi en dehors de cela._

Et ce n'est pas ma faute si ma mémoire retient seulement ce qu'elle a envie de retenir !

_Et tu vas dire que c'est de la mienne, c'est ça ?_

Bah c'est comme dans toute enquête policière, il faut bien un coupable.

《 Bien bien vos corps vous attendent dans la salle à l'arrière du magasin ! Enfin, étaient sensés vous attendre...

\- Miss Mimiiiiiiii ! 》

Je n'ai pas une voix si aiguë, en vrai ?

_Ce n'est qu'une âme artificielle dans ton corps. Elle utilise donc tes cordes vocales._

C'est ça que les gens entendent chaque jour quand je leur parle ?!

_En principe, oui, mais il est vrai que tu n'utilises pas ta voix de manière si... excessive._

Tu me rassures. Je me suis jamais rendue compte que ma voix pouvait atteindre un tel degré dans les aiguës.

_Moi si, mais tu as déjà fait pire..._

J'ignore la dernière remarque, et, une fois que Bambi (celle qui était dans mon corps, oui) a repris sa forme de bille, je me revêtis de mon corps.

Dis comme ça, cette phrase est plutôt bizarre. D'ailleurs, je ne saurais expliquer comment je fais. C'est un peu comme quand on enfile des chaussettes. C'est presque pareil.

Pour rentrer dans son propre corps, je veux dire. Mon corps ne ressemble pas à une chaussette.

Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon je serais déjà partie avec un énorme handicap dans la vie. Quoique, les chaussettes vont par pair, au moins on n'est jamais seul. Même si pour ma part, je ne retrouve toujours qu'une chaussette sur deux.

_Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu parles de chaussettes... ?_

Et c'est toi la deuxième chaussette !

_Pardon ?_

Bah oui, toi tu es toujours avec moi, on est toujours ensemble, comme les chaussettes ! On va par deux !

_Tu pourrais éviter de me comparer à une chaussette, ce serait plutôt sympa._

Tss... pour une fois que je fais un peu de philosophie... oh ! J'ai une idée ! Et si je t'appelais Chaussette ?

_Quoi ?! Hors de question !_

Bah quoi, c'est mignon Chaussette.

_Tu parles, en plus on dirait un nom de chat._

C'est mignon un chat, justement !

_J'ai horreur de ces sales félins pelucheux._

Comment oses-tu ?! Il n'y a rien de plus mignon qu'un chat !

_Pas d'accord._

Pourquoi tu les détestes, d'abord ? Il n'y a aucune raison !

_Tss... si j'en ai une._

Allergie ? Traumatisme durant l'enfance ?

_Ni l'un ni l'autre._

Quoi alors ?

_Je ne te le dirai pas._

Mais pourquoiii ?

_Tu comprendras seulement si tu deviens plus forte._

Ok, pari tenu.

《 Bon faut qu'on s'entraîne, maintenant !

\- Toi, Mizore, tu veux t'entraîner ? hoqueta Sora.

\- Oui. Et je suis motivée, là !

\- C'est bien rare... on peut savoir la cause de cette soudaine envie de travailler ? 》

Pour savoir pourquoi la voix dans ma tête qui me parle depuis plusieurs jours déteste les chats. Mais dit comme ça, je vais passer pour une schizophrène, alors on va éviter.

《 Bah pour être plus forte.

\- Sauf que vous n'avez pas de professeur, vu que Rukia a démissionné, intervint Ichigo.

\- Et que tes explications sont aussi claires que du jus de boudin, ajoutai-je.

\- Merci pour la comparaison, fit Ichigo, une veine palpitant sur la tempe.

\- Comment on va faire, alors ? demanda Sora.

\- Moi je peux vous proposer quelqu'un ! 》s'incrusta l'homme au bob.

Tous les regards se tournent vers lui.

《 Nan mais je ne veux pas de toi prof, moi.

\- J'ai jamais dit que ce serait moi.

\- Qui alors ?

\- Le voici. 》

Il tend sa main à sa droite, comme nous présenter quelqu'un. Sauf qu'il n'y a personne.

《 Regardez plus en bas.

Je baisse les yeux. Hein ?

\- Vous vous foutez de notre gueule ? commenta Sora.

\- Il est trop mignoooon ! 》 criai-je.

UN CHAT ! Magnifique, avec des yeux dorés, un pelage d'un noir de jaie, une silhouette superbe, et enfin-

_On a compris._

Avoue quand même qu'il est magnifique.

_Surement pas. Il est aussi laid que tous ses cousins._

Pff... n'importe quoi.

Je me jette sur le félin et le serre dans mes bras. Toujours avec délicatesse, bien sûr. Il commence à ronronner sous mes caresses.

《 Et comment vous voulez qu'on apprenne avec un putain de chat ?! s'offusqua mon amie.

\- Un peu de respect, jeune fille.

\- Le chat a parlé ?! criai-je.

\- Évidemment. 》

"Évidemment" ? Depuis quand c'est normal que les chats parlent ?

《 Ne doutez pas de mes capacités, j'ai déjà entraîné Ichigo, si vous voulez savoir.

\- Tu es devenu aussi fort grâce à ce chat ?!

\- Oui, j'aime pas trop le dire, mais c'est vrai que c'est un plutôt bon professeur.

\- Tu viens de baisser dans mon estime là, l'enfonça Sora.

\- En attendant, c'est la seule qui a accepté de vous prendre en main.

\- On n'est pas des monstres, pourtant ! m'irritai-je.

\- Qu'importe, c'est soit le chat, soit Ichigo. À vous de choisir.

\- Le chat ! hurlai-je.

\- Bah après, je pense que même un chat expliquerait mieux que Ichigo, donc je vais dire le chat aussi.

\- Bien, adjugé ! Yoruichi sera votre professeur !

\- Yoruichi ?

\- Oui, Yoruichi, le chat. 》

_Parce que ça a un nom en plus ?_

Bah toi t'en as pas, alors tu peux parler. Il faudrait peut-être que je t'en trouve un d'ailleurs.

_Non merci j'en ai déjà un._

Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

_Parce que je ne te le dirai pas._

Mais tu es agaçant, à la fin ! Tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi tu hais les chats, à la limite, d'accord, mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ton nom ? C'est normalement la première chose qu'on demande lorsqu'on rencontre quelqu'un ! Et puis... comment ça se fait que tu aies un nom, d'abord ?

J'entends un soupir dans ma tête.

《 Bon, si on doit s'entraîner, autant commencer maintenant. Avant de passer à la pratique, je vais d'abord passer par l'essentiel. 》

Sora et moi suivons le chat qui nous emmène vers le fond du magasin. Il s'arrête devant une trappe avant de nous fixer. Comprenant le message, la binoclarde et moi attrapons l'anneau et tirons dessus jusqu'à ce que nous ouvrions complètement la passage. Le chat saute à l'intérieur,et nous faisons de même après nous être concertées d'un regard étonné.

《 Wow ! 》lâcha Sora.

Un désert. Nous sommes dans un désert. Avec des rochers, le ciel et tout et tout. Tout est comme si on était dehors. Devant nous, nous attends une petite silhouette noire. Nous nous approchons et nous asseyons à même le sol face au chat.

《 Avant de passer à la pratique, on va commencer par la théorie. Connaissez-vous les quatres arts du combat, au moins ?

\- Euh oui, Rukia nous en avait vaguement parlé, je crois, repondit Sora, peu sûre d'elle.

\- Vous vous rappelez de leur nom ?

\- Euh... le kidô ? tenta mon amie.

\- Le close-combat ?

\- Les déplacements, et...

\- L'escrime, terminai-je.

\- Bien, vous connaissez ça au moins. Maintenant, est-ce qu'on vous a parlé du shikai et du bankai ?

\- Non. Ou alors je ne m'en souviens pas, lui dis-je.

\- Pour faire simple, ce sont des niveaux que l'on peut atteindre avec son zanpakuto.

\- Des évolutions ? essayai-je.

\- Si on veut.

\- On peut faire évoluer nos épées comme les Pokémon ? La claaasse !

\- Euh, si tu veux...

\- On fait comment ?

\- Il faut avoir des liens très fort avec son zanpakuto.

\- Avec ces bouts de fer ? demanda Sora.

\- Ce ne sont pas que des bouts de fer. Ce sont, en quelque sorte, une partie de votre âme. 》

Ça y est, j'ai décroché. Comment un katana peut provenir de mon âme ? C'est débile !

《 J'ai pas tout compris, avoua mon amie à lunettes.

\- Si vous parvenez à être en parfait accord avec votre zanpakuto, vous pourriez atteindre le shikai, et peut-être même le bankai. Chaque zanpakuto est unique, comme chaque personne est unique. Ils ont la forme qui vous correspond vraiment. 》

J'ai l'impression d'entendre un vieux monsieur qui me raconte que l'amitié et l'amour sont plus forts que tout, mais je ne vois pas comment être amie avec une arme.

《 Ouais, bah j'ai toujours rien compris.

\- Tant pis. On va quand même commencer l'entraînement. 》

Ah on va enfin passer à quelque chose de sérieux !

《 On fait quoi, alors ? s'impatienta la binoclarde.

\- Parlez à votre zanpakuto. 》

Cette fois c'est officiel, on se fout de notre gueule.

* * *

Beaucoup de parlotte, dans ce chapitre. Je vais essayer d'arranger ça.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Je vais essayer de poster la semaine prochaine, mais je ne vous promet rien !

En attendant, une petite review pour m'encourager ? Je vous jure que ça marche !


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour. Je suis en retard. Je sais.

Mais bon, ça fait pas si longtemps que ça, hein, si on y réfléchit, ça fait juste...

Ah oui, plus de trois mois, quand même...

Oui mais bon, vous savez, avec les fêtes, tout çaaaaa, puis après le brevet blaaaaanc, puis la maladiiiiiie, bah...

Voilà quoi.

Mais bon, je suis de retour, c'est pas génial, ça ?

Avec un nouveau chapitre en plus !

(En même temps, je ne pense pas que ça vous aurez intéressé si ça n'avait pas été le cas.)

Alors on va vite passer aux RARA, comme ça, vous le lirez plus vite (mais vous pouvez quand même passer si ça ne vous intéresse pas) :

**Grammaria :** Je dirais plus "bonbon fantôme", vu qu'on est dans Bleach. Mais ça reste un bonbon quand même. Je suis pas sûre pour le goût, par contre.

Iiiirk, j'ai l'impression que mes yeux vont crever avec toutes ces erreurs. Dont des fautes de frappes. Et je préfère prévenir : le "teindre le shikai" n'était absolument pas volontaire. Même si ça pourrait être cool de changer la couleur de son arme.

Merci de me corriger, même si ce n'est pas vraiment le rôle d'une lectrice, du coup ça m'embête un peu... En tout cas, j'espère faire moins de fautes dans ce chapitre-ci.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Parlons à une épée !**

**Sora**

Parler... à notre zanpakuto ?

《 Je suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris.

\- Vous devez communiquer avec votre zanpakuto. 》

Mais il est sérieux le chat ?!

《 Bon bah... d'accord... 》

Je sors le zanpakuto de ma ceinture, et le tiens en face de moi. Je prends une grande inspiration.

《 Bonjour monsieur le zanpakuto ! Ça va ? J'espère qu'on va être de très bons amis, je vous aime beaucoup moi ! 》

Je n'ose pas regarder ni en face, ni à côté. Je sens déjà les regards consternés sur moi.

《 Mais pas comme ça voyons ! feula le chat.

En guise de punition, il me saute dessus et me griffe le bras.

\- Aïeuh !

\- Il faut que vous fassiez le vide dans votre tête.

\- Ça ne devrait pas être si difficile pour toi, Sora... ricana Mizore.

Je lui donne un coup de coude.

\- Tu peux parler.

\- Concentrez-vous plutôt ! 》

Je ferme les yeux et tente de faire le vide.

...

...

RAAAH mais pourquoi j'ai cette foutue image d'un hamster en tutu qui fait du vélo ?!

《 J'y arrive paaas ! geint mon amie.

\- Moi non pluuus ! 》

Yoruichi saute et nous griffe la joue à toutes les deux.

《 Soyez plus concentrées !

\- Mais-euh ! Je peux pas faire le vide dans ma tête, je pense toujours à quelque chose moi ! OH ! Mince ! Il est super tard, je dois rentrer chez moi ! s'affola Mizore.

\- Bon, on va arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Je veux qu'on se retrouve tous les jours ici.

\- Mais on a école, nous ! s'exclama la brune.

\- Après les cours.

\- Ça marche ! Au revoir alors ! 》

Mizore se lève, époussette son kimono et marche droit devant. Elle regarde à droite puis à gauche.

《 Euh... c'est par où la sortie ? 》

**OooOOooO**

《 Quelle journée, soupira Mizore.

\- Ouaip. C'était cool, hein ? Je suis contente, on a rencontré plein de gens sympas !

\- Dont un chat qui parle. Remarque, j'ai déjà vu un chien géant parler à la Soul Society, alors ça ne m'étonne même plus.

\- C'est vrai ? Je l'ai pas vu, moi... 》

Un silence s'installe. Sur le chemin du retour, peu de personnes sont présentes. Nous marchons tranquillement vers chez nous. Le soleil a déjà commencé à ce coucher, cette journée est passée tellement vite, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je décide de combler le vide :

《 Notre vie a bien changé par rapport à avant, tu trouves pas ?

\- C'est sûr. Mais je ne regrette pas. C'est bien mieux qu'avant. On n'est plus seulement coincées à l'école, avec notre quotidien monotone. Non, vraiment, je suis contente d'avoir rencontré Ichigo et d'être devenue shinigami.

\- Pareil. Même si on a failli mourir le jour de notre rencontre... je pense que ça valait le coup.

\- Quand j'y pense... si on était morte avant d'avoir connu tout ça, je crois que je n'aurais pas pu rester en paix. Avoir juste passé quatorze ans à travailler à l'école pour un avenir que je n'aurais jamais eu...

\- On doit vraiment une fière chandelle à Ichigo et Orihime. Même si maintenant, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne fait que s'inquiéter pour nous. Je me sens un peu coupable. Mais quand on sera super fortes, on lui montrera qu'on sait se débrouiller ! Ok ?

\- Oui ! Et il arrêtera de nous traiter comme des enfants ! 》

Je lui tends une main. Elle me sourit et frappe dedans, avant de me lancer un regard sournois.

《 Mais je suis sûre que j'atteindrai le bankai avant toi !

\- Pff... on parie ?

\- Si tu veux ! On parie quoi ?

\- Hummm... je sais ! 》

Je lui annonce mon idée. Elle lève les sourcils, mais finit par approuver.

《 D'accord, ça me va. 》

Nous continuons notre chemin, mais les passants semblent me regarder en souriant. Heureuse que certaines personnes puissent être polies, je leur rend leur sourire. Ce qui les fait éclater de rire. Je me demande pourquoi. Ma tête n'a rien de drôle, pourtant. J'ai un truc sur le visage ?

《 Les gens sont sympas dans cette ville ! Ça fait plaisir de voir ces têtes souriantes. 》

Je me tourne alors vers Mizore qui me sert un grand sourire.

《 Oui, c'est sûr. 》

Puis je la vois détourner le regard et émettre un petit rire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me regarder comme un clown ?

**Imagine une fille avec un visage couvert de dessins ridicules, faire coucou aux passants avec un sourire niais scotché sur sa face.**

Je me foutrais de sa gueule !

**Bah c'est ce que font ces gens.**

Hein ? De quoi tu-

《 Eh mais attends ! 》

Je sors mon portable de ma poche et regarde mon reflet dans l'écran.

《 QUE ?! 》

Mon regard se pose sur Mizore. Elle a le temps de lâcher un "ouups" avant de détaler. Je la poursuis, la haine dans le regard.

《 Reviens là tout de suite !

\- Hiiiiiiiiiiii ! Heeeeeelp please !

* * *

Le lendemain du côté de Sora...

La jeune fille s'étirait tranquillement avant de se laisser retomber sur son lit. Elle tourna sa lourde tête vers son réveil et attrapa ses lunettes avant de pousser long soupir à la vue de l'heure un peu trop matinale à son goût.

\- Bon allez, dans cinq minutes je me lève.

Cinq minutes plus tard.

\- Ouais mais c'est encore trop tôt, en fait. Bon, encore cinq minutes.

Cinq minutes plus tard.

\- Han mais ça va, j'suis encore laaarge...

Cinq minutes plus tard.

\- Bon, je me lèverai dans cinq minutes, pour de vrai cette fois.

Cinq minutes plus tard.

\- Nan mais en fait je crois que je vais dormir un peu, j'ai le temps...

Cinq minutes plus tard.

\- Il est quelle heure... han mais ça v- PUTAIN JE SUIS EN RETARD !

* * *

**Sora**

《 Ouvrez vos livres pages cinquante-huit.

Tous les élèves ouvrent leur cahier en discutant un peu. La brouhaha s'interrompt d'un simple rappel du professeur.

Les cours. Eh oui, je suis retournée à l'école. Non, en fait, même avec mes pouvoirs de shinigami, j'y suis suis toujours retournée. Et le soir, après les cours, je me rends chez Urahara pour que Yoruichi nous fasse cours. Que des journées chargées. Et en plus, j'ai vu des shinigamis ce matin ! Qui c'était, déjà... ah oui, le petit là... Hitsugaya. Puis il y avait un chauve avec du maquillage (du maquillage, quoi !), un autre avec des cheveux rouges et des sourcils chelou (franchement, les gens savent plus quoi inventer) un autre avec des plumes ou je ne sais quoi accrochés à un de ses sourcils (c'est peut-être un concours pour savoir qui a les plus beaux sourcils en fait) puis... le travesti. Celui qui m'a volé des bonbons. C'est sûr que je risque pas de l'oublier lui.

Je crois qu'il m'a reconnu aussi. Mais je me demande comment il fait pour avoir une telle poitrine si c'est un mec. C'est bien fait je veux dire, on dirait des vrais.

Remarque avec la chirurgie on fait de tout.

Bref. Je sais plus trop pourquoi ils sont venus sur Terre. En tout cas, Mizore avait l'air assez intriguée par leur venue.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je joue distraitement avec mon badge de shinigami remplaçante que je cache sous ma table. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour l'entendre sonner ! Enfin quitter cette classe et courir me défouler sur des hollows !

Ça fait vraiment du bien, parfois.

Alors que j'allais pousser un énième soupir d'ennui, mon vœu se réalise. Le badge se met à biper. À côté de moi, Mizore s'agite, le sien a dû sonner aussi. L'avantage, c'est que personne d'autre que nous ne peut les entendre, ni même les voir.

Nous nous regardons avant de nous adresser chacune un grand sourire.

《 C'est le moment ! 》 lui chuchotai-je.

Nous sortons discrètement nos candy soul de nos poches, et nous apprêtons à les avaler.

《 Sora ! Mizore ! Vous mangez en classe ?! Quel toupet !

Par réflexe, je jette le bonbon dans ma gorge, alors que Mizore se fait confisquer sa pillule.

Mon corps et mon esprit se séparent et je me retrouve dans mes vêtements de shinigami.

\- Sora ! Recrachez ce bonbon dans la poubelle immédiatement !

Mon corps, pour l'instant sans vie, ne bouge pas. Après quelques secondes de silence, il relève la tête qui s'était brutalement cognée contre la table.

\- Gné ? demande-t-il, ne comprenant rien à la situation.

\- Votre bonbon ! À la poubelle ! cria le professeur.

\- J'vois pas de quoi vous parlez, j'ai pas de bonbons, moi.

\- Vous venez d'en mettre un dans votre bouche, ne me prenez pas pour un idiot ! Je vous ai vue !

Pour contredire le prof, Racaille ouvre grand la bouche.

\- 'ous 'oyez ! 'En ai 'as ! (Vous voyez ! J'en ai pas !)

\- Quel manque de respect ! J'en toucherai un mot à vos parents ! 》

Le professeur tourne les talons, toujours le soul candy de Mizore dans la main.

《 Monsieur ! l'arrêta cette dernière. Ce n'est pas un bonbon !

\- Et bien tu viendras le récupérer plus tard. Maintenant on a cours ! 》

Il ouvre le tiroir de son bureau d'un geste sec et balance la bille dedans. Mizore ouvre la bouche, les sourcils froncés et les yeux grands ouverts. Elle se tourne vers moi affolée.

Je lui souris, et lui fait un coucou de la main alors que je me dirige vers une fenêtre ouverte. Elle me siffle un "tu restes là, ne me laisse pas toute seule ici", furieuse.

Je vais me gêner.

Je pose le pied sur le rebord de la fenêtre... avant de me rendre compte que je suis au troisième étage. Je suis courageuse, mais pas débile. J'ai oublié de demander à Ichigo comment voler. Ou marcher dans les airs, je sais pas trop comment il fait. Et être shinigami ne signifie pas être superman, si je saute d'ici je peux très bien me casser les deux jambes, au mieux. Je tourne la tête, et voit un tuyau de canalisations passer juste à côté de la fenêtre et descendre tout en bas.

Toujours accrochée au mur je tends la main pour attraper le tuyau. Je me décale légèrement et lâche le mur pour attraper le tube de mes deux mains. J'accroche mes jambes et entame ma descente en me laissant glisser. Il me faut quelques minutes pour arriver tout à fait en bas, mais au moins je ne me suis rien cassé.

Je lève la tête vers le bâtiment, et vois la tête de Mizore face à une fenêtre. Je lui fait un dernier coucou et pars à la recherche du hollow.

《 Wouhooouuu, le holloooow, t'es oùùùù ?! Viens-là un peu que je te défonce ! 》

Pourquoi il répond pas ?

Soudain, un bruit m'interpelle. Je me retourne.

《 Ah bah te voilà ! 》

Une sorte de yéti sans poil me fait face. Enfin, plutôt un yéti nain. Il ne fait même pas ma taille. Au moins ce sera vite réglé.

Je lève mon arme au dessus de ma tête et l'abat sur le monstre de toutes mes forces. Bon, c'était pas super puissant, mais je vois toujours pas comment je suis sensée me battre avec ce truc tout retourné, là, c'est un peu embêtant, je dois dire. Mais bon, il n'en faut pas plus pour qu'il s'effondre sans un cri, et commencer à fondre. Attendez... un hollow purifié ne se change pas en poussière normalement ? Je hausse les épaules. Bah, il est désintégré, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je fais demi-tour, mais me stoppe lorsque j'entends mon badge m'alerter de la présence de hollows. Encore ? Au moins, ça me fera des minutes de cours en moins !

Je pose mon pied devant moi.

_Splatch !_

...

Pitié, dites moi que ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense. Je risque un œil vers ma chaussure.

Ah bah non, c'est pas du caca. Mais ce sont les restes du hollow que je viens de détruire. On dirait de la pâte à modeler. J'essaie de retirer mon pied.

Oups. C'est coincé. Je tire sur ma jambe de toutes mes forces, mais en vain. Et si j'essayais de trancher cette pâte ? Je me baisse, et scie cette matière non identifiée comme je peux. Enfin, essaie de scier. Parce que contrairement à ce que je pensais, ce n'est pas dur mais au contraire, très flexible. Je réussis néanmoins à en détacher un bout, l'attrape avec ma main, et le jette.

Enfin, c'est ce que j'aurais voulu faire, mais le truc visqueux y reste collé. Je cligne des yeux, puis secoue mon bras pour tenter de le décrocher.

Mais c'est tenace, ce truc !

Avec mon autre main, je tire sur le bout collant. Mais bien sûr, comme c'est collant, et ben... je me suis collé l'autre main.

**Bravo. T'aurais pas pu y penser avant ?**

C'est bon, hein. C'est comme les pièges doigts, je devrais m'en sortir.

J'aurais vraiment voulu que ce ne soit qu'un piège doigt. Mais l'espèce de pâte à modeler collante se durcit, et mes doigts et ma jambe sont vraiment collées.

Je pourrais crier, mais personne ne m'entendrais, de toute façon. Et bien sûr, mon zanpakuto est tombé par terre, comme ça, si un hollow se pointe, il a plus qu'à tendre la patte.

**Tu ne crois pas si bien dire.**

Hein ?

《 Pauvre petite idiote ! Tu es tombée dans mon piège !

Je tourne la tête. Ah d'accord. Un hollow. Ça tombe bien, je suis coincée et j'ai plus mon zanpakuto.

Je vous dis pas la joie.

**Mais réfléchis, un peu ! Tu ne vois pas que ce n'est pas un hasard ? Il avait tout calculé ! À tout avis, pourquoi ce hollow était si facile à battre ? Pourquoi il ne s'est pas désintégré comme il aurait dû le faire ? Pourquoi pile quand tu es démunie, un hollow apparaît ?**

C'est vrai que ça ferait pas mal de coïncidences.

《 Hahaha, tu vas bien gentiment te laisser faire, maintenant ! rigola le monstre.

\- Oui, mais ça dépend de ce que tu veux faire, en fait. Si c'est pour un câlin, ok, mais si c'est pour me manger, t'attends pas à des miracles. Et encore pour le câlin, c'est pas sûr, parce que vu ta tête...

Je suis méchante, quand même. Si ça se teouve c'est juste un gentil hollow qui ne veut que me délivrer de ce piège. Mais bon, vu la manière dont il me regarde - à savoir "poulet rôtiiiii mangeeeer"- je ne pense pas que ce soit possible.

Zut de zut de zut, il s'approche de plus en plus, je fais quoi ?! Ichigo va venir me sauver, hein ? Comme d'habitude, il va se pointer quand je serai sûre de mourir, histoire que je le bénisse encore plus ?

Le hollow se rapproche toujours, et toujours pas de Ichigo.

Ichigoooo, mais qu'est-ce que tu fouuuus ? Mais viens me sauver ! Me dis pas que tu t'es paumé ! Je te donne dix secondes pour arriver ! Enfin non, dans dix secondes, je serai déjà probablement déjà dans le gosier du hollow, mais on va dire deux secondes ? Ou même avant, ce serait bien, aussi. Viiiite !

Cette fois le hollow est juste en face de moi, la gueule grande ouverte, prête à m'accueillir.

J'ai le meilleur réflexe de survie qu'il soit possible de faire : fermer les yeux.

...

...

Bon il attend quoi, le hollow ?

Je risque un œil. Bah il est passé où ? Je regarde à droite et à gauche. Il a disparu ? Non mais ça veut dire quoi, ça ?! Que je n'ai pas l'air assez apétissante pour être mangée, c'est ça ?! Je suis vexée, là.

**De quoi tu te plains, t'es vivante.**

Oui mais c'est blessant, quand même. Je ne pue pas, pourtant ? Bon, je sens encore un peu la cuisine de ma mère, mais pas à ce point ? Hein ? Et au passage, ma mère cuisine très bien, sauf que comme il y a beaucoup d'épices dans ses plats -que j'adore- bah je prends l'odeur, du coup je sens la cuisine épicée. Très épicée. Mais voilà quoi, je sens pas mauvais. Et encore, ma mère n'a rien préparé de piquant depuis ce matin, donc je sais pas trop pourquoi il ne veut plus me manger.

**Bah regarde derrière toi, alors.**

Je me retourne. OH ! Il y a un monsieur, là ! Je sais ! Le hollow s'est transformé en humain ! Ça doit être ça.

**Ou alors, c'est justement cet humain qui t'a sauvé la vie.**

Ah... c'est possible aussi, en effet...

* * *

Pour me faire pardonner du retard, je vais essayer -et je dis bien essayer- de poster le prochain la semaine prochaine.

Je suis trop gentille.

Qui a rigolé ?!

Bon, dans ce cas je vous dis à la prochaine fois, et...

Review ? Vous savez, on se nourrit de ça, nous, auteurs de fanfictions.


	14. Chapter 14

Coucouuuuu !

Bon, le chapitre dernier, j'ai dit que _j'essaierai_ de poster à temps.

En fait j'étais pas chez moi, j'étais à Disneylaaaand !

Il pleuvait et les manèges qu'on voulait faire étaient soit fermés soit avec une moyenne d'attente égale à quatre-vingt minutes d'attente, mais à part ça c'était trop bien.

Puis, je suis revenue en boitant à moitié et les pieds trempés. C'est vraiment trop grand.

Mais c'était trop bien quand même.

Je me répète, mais bref, parlons plutôt du chapitre au lieu de moi.

C'est le dernier que j'ai écrit pour l'instant. Pas taper. Mais on voit qui est le MYSTÉRIEUX personnage qui a sauvé Sora ! Certains d'entre vous avaient vu juste.

Bon, on va passer aux RARA vite fait, et après je vous laisser lire.

**Skylark18 : **Premier commentaire ! :o Tu m'impressionnes (même si je t'avais un peu prévenue mais bon).  
Que de choix violent... et après on dit que c'est moi qui suis gore, hein ? Sinon je peux te donner un autre choix : ne pas me frapper et me vénérer à mort. Perso', je préfère ce choix-là.  
Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai pas compris la deuxième partie de ta phrase... U_u'  
Mais au final Sora a eu le réflexe de le manger !

Allez mon bisounours tout plein de miel, à un prochain chapitre.

**Grammarya :** Hey !

Non, en fait, ça m'embête pour toi, justement ! X) J'ai pas envie que tu te sentes obligée de tout corriger en lisant mes chapitres, mais si ça ne te dérange pas, au contraire, ça m'aide !

Trois fautes ! :o C'est tout ? Surtout des fautes d'inattention, en plus... Tss...

Ce sera sûrement pas les seuls quiproquos, non ! J'espère pouvoir te faire rire encore !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Mission  
**

**Mizore**

Bon. C'est la fin des cours. Le prof ne veut pas me rendre le soul candy. Je fais quoi ?

_Tu le reprends._

Je n'aurais pas pensé que ce serait toi qui m'encouragerais à voler.

_Ce n'est pas du vol, puisque cet objet t'appartient._

Ah oui... c'est pas faux. Mais si jamais on me surprend, je risque quoi à ton avis ?

_Heure de colle sûrement._

C'est bien ce que je pensais. C'est très encourageant.

_En même temps, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Alors sois discrète._

Bien évidemment ! Je suis l'as de la discrétion, moi ! Pourquoi ma mère n'a jamais su qui volait les bonbons chaque jour quand j'avais cinq ans, à ton avis ? Si c'est pas un super argument, ça !

_Dans ce cas, vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_

Oui oui, j'y vais, j'y vais, ne me presse pas !

Tous les élèves forment une troupe amassée autour de la porte. Je me glisse discrètement dedans, et donne un coup dans les côtes d'un garçon réputé assez colérique et violent. Le genre de mec qui réagit au quart de tour, et qui frappe le premier venu quand il est en colère. Je me faufile donc hors de l'amas d'élèves, et observe le résultat.

Le garçon que j'ai frappé s'est retourné, cherchant un coupable du regard, avant de jeter son dévolu sur un pauvre malheureux qui n'avait rien demandé. Ils en sont vite venus aux mains, et les acclamations de la foules attirent le professeur le plus proche -soit celui de notre classe- pour stopper la bagarre.

Parfait. Juste ce que j'attendais.

Je longe le plus discrètement possible le mur, et m'avance vers le bureau, le dos vouté au maximum en prenant soin de ne rien toucher et de ne faire aucun bruit.

On se croirait presque dans un film d'espionnage avec des gens qui rentrent en effraction pour recueillir des données secrètes sur l'ennemi. Bon dans mon cas, c'est juste pour récupérer un bonbon, mais ça y ressemble quand même.

Je jouais souvent les espionnes quand j'étais petite, j'étais très forte hein !

_Oui, quand tu avais quatre ans et que tu étais tellement minuscule que personne ne faisait attention à toi._

Pourquoi tous mes exploits semblent-ils nuls et incroyablement ridicules quand tu ouvres la bouche ?

Arrivée au bureau, je tire un peu sur le tiroir pour l'ouvrir et y glisse ma main pour en ressortir l'objet tant voulu.

Mission accomplie ! Je l'avais dit que j'étais forte aux missions comme ça !

Mais maintenant que j'y pense, c'est souvent quand le personnage principal réussit à mettre la main sur ce qu'il voulait que le méchant entre en scène comme par hasard, et le héros doit à tout prix se cacher pour qu'on ne le découvre pas.

Un classique.

Tellement classique que ça devait FORCÉMENT m'arriver.

Pourquoi tout ce que j'entreprends fini toujours par virer au vinaigre ?!

Je ferme rapidement le tiroir (règle numéro une : ne laisser aucune preuve), et tourne la tête dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de voir une sortie ou une quelconque cachette. La seule que j'ai est sous le bureau. Le bureau des profs, contrairement à ceux des élèves, est fermé de trois côtés et la seule façon de voir ce qui est dessous est d'être derrière ledit bureau. Et encore, ce n'est pas une super cachette, car il suffit juste que le prof baisse la tête ou que je dépasse un peu pour que je me fasse griller aussitôt. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Je me mets à quatre pattes, replis le plus possible mes jambes et coupe ma respiration en voyant les jambes du professeur en face de moi. Il s'attarde quelques minutes, le temps de rassembler ses affaires et de partir.  
Je pousse enfin un soupir de soulagement en entendant le claquement de la porte.  
Mes yeux s'écarquillent quand j'entends un _clic_.

* * *

**Ichigo**

Je me dirige en courant vers l'endroit où le hollow a été identifié. Pas que je m'inquiète pour Sora et Misore, juste que je préfère quand même jeter un œil au casoù. Et je ne suis pas un stalker, sous prétexte que je les suis à chaque fois qu'un hollow se pointe. C'est de la prévention. Mais je ne suis pas inquiet.

Tiens, le bip a cessé. Les filles ont dû s'en occuper. Mais je vais quand même y aller, on ne sait jamais, si ça se trouve, l'une d'elles a été blessée durant l'affrontement.

Mais à ma plus grande surprise, je contaste qu'une silhouette à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé est sur place. Un gars que je connais bien. Plutôt grand, avec une taille fine, des habits ridicules, des cheveux noirs et lisses, et pour finir les lunettes, qui se retourne en sentant ma présence, et j'en profite pour poser une question qui me brûlait la langue :

《 Ishida ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je te retourne la question.

\- Je suis venu pour le hollow, mais on dirait que tu t'en es déjà occupé. 》

Je tourne la tête à droite et à gauche. Je vois Sora, mais il manque bien quelqu'un.

《 Où est Mizore ?

\- À l'école, me répond son amie avec un grand sourire.

\- Je vous avais bien dit de ne pas combattre des hollows seules ! Au moins si l'une a des difficultés, l'autre peut l'aider !

\- Mais je m'en sors très bien toute seule.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu, s'incrusta Ishida.

\- Bon, et pourquoi vous vous êtes séparées d'abord ?

\- Le prof lui a confisqué le Candy soul. Je me me demande si elle l'a récupéré...

\- On n'a qu'à aller vérifier. 》

J'allais utiliser le shunpo, quand je me suis souvenu que ni Sora ni Ishida ne savaient le faire. Je me résigne alors à courir jusqu'au collège de la ville. Vu l'heure qu'il est, les cours doivent être terminés depuis longtemps.

Et en effet, quand nous sommes arrivés devant la grille du bâtiment, il n'y avait plus personne. Enfin si. Une seule. Perchée sur le rebord de la fenêtre du troisième étage.

《 Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Mizore ?! lui hurlai-je.

Note pour moi-même : ne pas crier quand une fille dénuée du sens du danger joue les funambules sur le rebord d'une fenêtre pour éviter qu'elle ne sursaute et tombe malencontreusement.

C'est pas possible d'être aussi maladroite, sérieusement !

J'allais me décider à l'aider quand je la vois s'accrocher de justesse au rebord d'une fenêtre avec une seule main, l'autre tenant fermement son sac de cours en poussant un cri de douleur.

《 Ça fait trop maaaaaal ! Mes doiiiiiiigts, venez m'aider au lieu de rester là comme des poireaux ! 》

Bizarrement, j'ai plus trop envie de l'aider.

**OoOooOoO**

Ça fait trop mal-euuuuuh ! Je vais lâcher !

Je vois déjà un de mes doigts se replier.

Puis un autre. Et encore un autre.

Forcément, ça devient dur de retenir son propre poids avec deux doigts. Alors je me sens attirée par le bas avec une vitesse surprenante. Pourquoi la gravitation existe ?

Je crie et ferme les yeux en attendant le choc qui ne vient pas. J'ouvre un œil. Pour découvrir que je suis dans les bras d'un inconnu.

C'est qui ce mec avec les lunettes ? Le frère de Sora ?

_Les personnes ayant des lunettes ne font pas forcément partie de la même famille._

Mais justement, dans la famille de Sora, ils ont tous des lunettes. Alors pour moi, lunettes égal : Sora, ou sa famille. Donc ce mec fait partie de sa famille.

_Ta logique est plus que bancale._

Je sais, mais c'est la mienne, donc je me comprends.

Il a donc des lunettes, comme je le disais, des cheveux noirs et lisses et... non mais c'est quoi ces fringues ?! Je me pince les lèvres pour éviter d'exploser de rire devant cet inconnu. Surtout qu'il m'a sauvée, apparemment.

Il me pose à terre et je le remercie. Oui, je suis polie, en toutes circonstances. Ou presque.

《 Merci, mais vous êtes qui, vous ?

\- Ishida Uryu.

\- Un ami d'Ichigo ?

\- Ouais, répond le nommé ci-dessus.

\- Pas vraiment. 》

J'ai presque envie de rire.

《 Ouuuh, t'as pas d'amis Ichigo, comment tu t'es fait jeté ! pouffai-je.

\- Rah, tais-toi ! C'est lui qui est toujours borné avec ses histoires de rivalités !

\- Alors vous êtes rivaux ? demanda Sora.

\- Apparemment c'est le mot le plus juste, même si je le vois plus comme un pote.

\- Je ne peux pas être ami avec un shinigami, se justifia Ishida.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? questionna mon amie.

\- Parce que je suis un Quincy.

\- C'est quoi ça ? sondai-je.

\- Laisse tomber c'est trop compliqué pour toi, coupa le shinigami roux.

\- Mais alors ça veut dire que... t'es raciste, en fait ?! s'exclama le la binoclarde en pointant le Quincy du doigt. T'es raciste des shinigamis !

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça, souffla Ichigo en massant les tempes. On vous expliquera ça plus tard. Rentrez chez vous, il commence à se faire tard. 》

Je regarde ma montre toujours fidèle au poste et grimace.

《 Je suis déjà en retard. Si je ne rentre pas dans les cinquantes secondes qui suivent, je vais déguster en entrant chez moi.

\- Ta mère est si stricte que ça ?

\- Plus que ce que tu peux croire. Allez, à demain ! 》

Je ramasse mon sac (et oui, je l'ai gardé même en tombant) et m'en vais en courant.

Comme d'habitude, je m'essoufle au bout de quelques minutes, et j'ai besoin de m'arrêter un instant. Juste le temps d'entendre un vague "ta gueule" venant de je ne sais où.

Hey, je suis en train d'agoniser à moitié en train de m'étouffer, et tout ce qu'on trouve à me dire c'est "ta gueule" ? Qui est l'imbécile qui a osé me dire ça ?!

_Qui te dis que c'est à toi qu'on parlait ?_

Bah je sais pas, mais je suis toute seule dans la rue, donc on doit me parler à moi.

_Si ça se trouve, la personne en question ne sait même pas que tu es là. Et il pourrait très bien être au téléphone._

Ouais, bah il a intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse.

J'essaie de respirer à peu près normalement, quand j'entends la même personne dire "j'ai un peu la dalle, moi" accompagné par ce qu'il semble être un gargouillement.

Ah mais peut-être que le gars parlait juste tout seul finalement.

Je regarde un peu autour de moi. Mais je suis vraiment seule ici ? Non... il me semble que la voix venait... du toit juste là. Oh, mais c'est juste en face de chez Orihime, je n'avais même pas remarqué !

Bref. Je me demande bien qui peux traîner ici à une heure pareille (moi ça compte pas, parce que c'est différent). Je tourne un peu autour du bâtiment pour grimper sur la première échelle venue. Ooh, mais je le connais lui ! Le petit aux cheveux blanc, là, comment il s'appelle ? Hitsuguya... non... Hatsugayu... je sais plus. Mais c'est un truc du genre.

Et si j'engageais la conversation ?

《 Euh... salut ? 》

Je voulais prendre un air sûr de moi, mais je crois que c'est un peu loupé.

L'interpellé dirige ses yeux turquoises vers moi en m'entendant.

《 Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? 》

Dans le genre sympa, on a vu mieux, mais passons.

《 Tu comptes passer la nuit ici ?

\- ...

\- Je vois, tu n'as nulle part où aller n'est-ce pas ? Si tu veux, tu peux venir chez moi.

\- Hein ?

\- T'es sourd ?

\- Pourquoi tu me proposes ça si soudainement ?

\- Bah quoi, je te proposes un endroit où dormir et toi tu doutes de ma bonne foi ? 》

Son silence en dit long sur ses pensées.

Je me lève et m'assois à côté de lui avant de replier mes jambes contre ma poitrine et enrouler mes bras autour.

《 Si tu crois ça... tu as raison. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à aider des gens comme ça, sans raison. Je suis bien trop égoïste. 》

J'enfouis ma tête contre mes genoux.

《 Surtout à une personne que je connais à peine. Non, je suis bien trop égoïste pour faire ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?

\- Si toi et les autres êtes venus sur Terre... c'est qu'il se prépare quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Ça veut dire qu'on est bel et bien en guerre maintenant, pour que des shinigamis puissants arrivent.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Et bien... si un danger arrive... Je ne pourrai protéger personne. Je suis trop faible dans l'état actuel des choses. Je ne pourrai pas protéger ma famille. C'est pour ça que je me suis dit que... si un capitaine logeait chez moi... il pourrait peut-être... la protéger... je sais que c'est égoïste de demander une chose pareille, mais... ! Moi je connais juste la guerre dans les livres ! Il y a plein de gens qui meurrent, j'en suis consciente, seulement... rien que le fait de savoir que ma famille puisse mourir... ça me pétrifie. 》

Un grand silence s'installe, sans que je relève la tête. J'ai tellement peur de sa réaction et de sa réponse...

《 Alors ? finis-je par demander, à bout. Tu en dis quoi ? Est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider ? 》

Son nouveau silence me fais peur.

《 Tu auras une chambre à toi, tu sais ! Je suis la plus jeune de la famille, mes frères et ma sœur ont déjà quitté la maison, alors il reste de la place ! Puis, on te fera rien payer, hein, en plus ma mère cuisine bien, et-

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. J'accepte.

\- C'est vrai ? Oh merci beaucoup Hitsugaya !

\- Tu as dis... "Hitsugaya" ?

\- Ah, Hatsiguyu, pardon. Je suis vraiment contente que tu acceptes, bon, si j'avais eu le choix, j'aurais demandé aux autres, parce que je veux pas dire, mais ils ont l'air carrément plus costaud que toi. Mais bon, apparemment ils ont des amis qui les hébergent contrairement à toi, alors je prends le reste, hein. 》

Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter quand je vois une grosse veine apparaître sur son front.

《 Euh... je veux dire, euuuh... enfin, si tu es capitaine ce n'est pas pour rien, hein, je suis sûre que tu es très fort ! 》

Il ne répond pas. Je crois que je l'ai vexé. En même temps après avoir dit qu'il avait l'air faible, que c'était pas lui que je voulais au début, et qu'il a pas d'amis, je pense que je peux comprendre.

Changeons de sujet, ça vaut mieux.

Je me lève et attrape ses mains pour le tirer pour qu'il se lève.

《 Bon, tu viens ? Je suis déjà super en retard, il faut vite que je rentre chez moi ! Allez, viens vite. 》

Il a juste le temps de grommeler en se levant quand tout à coup, ma licence sonne, et au même instant, le capitaine se raidit. Des hollows. J'avale ma salive. J'ai un peu appris à détecter le reiatsu avec Yoruichi. Ce n'est pas encore automatique, mais en me concentrant, je peux réussir à sentir quelque chose. Sauf que là... je le sens même sans le faire exprès. Ce qui veut dire, que les hollows qui arrivent ont une forte puissance spirituelle pour que j'arrive à les sentir d'ici.

Ça y est. Je sens déjà mon cœur faire la samba dans ma poitrine et mon sang remonter à l'envers. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs avale un soul candy et son âme se propulse hors de son corps pour ordonner à se dernier de trouver un endroit sûr. J'attrape le shinigami par la manche.

《 Tu y vas ? Mais... ils sont forts ! Et probablement nombreux.

\- Ce sont six espadas. 》

Espada ? C'est quoi ça ?

《 Je suis capitaine, et c'est mon rôle de détruire les hollows. Reste ici si tu veux. 》

Je le regarde un peu s'éloigner. Lentement, mes poings se serrent, ma bouche se crispe et mes sourcils se froncent.

《 Non, je viens avec toi !》

* * *

Je sais pas trop si vous voyez où l'histoire en est dans le manga.

En plus j'ai pas d'autres chapitres en réserve... J'ai pas le manga sous les yeux, je ne peux pas écrire la suite sans que ça respecte !

Je vais m'arranger, et je vous livre ce chapitre dès que je le peux, guettez chaque week-end.

Bref, à plus et au prochain chapitre (je vais m'y mettre, promis) !

Et en attendant... review, please ?


End file.
